Time Jumping
by Megatron's Blackfire
Summary: When one of Wheeljack's experiments malfunctions, it sends a certain female, white and brown Seeker hurtling through a rift in the Universe and she lands...somewhere very different.
1. Malfunction

Chapter 1 Malfunction

Chapter 1 Malfunction

Wheeljack muttered to himself as he worked at his newest project. He was aware of the Decepticon watching him from the rafters of his lab but paid them no mind. This particular Decepticon came and went as they pleased, staying only if they found something interesting about his work. A sigh caught his attention and he glanced up at the Seeker femme relaxing on the rafter.

"If you're that bored you don't have to stay here." Wheeljack stated, his facial fins flashing in time with his voice.

The femme looked down at him and grinned. "Aww, come on Jack! You know that I sigh when I'm annoyed." She replied as she flipped herself over onto her stomach.

"What got you mad now?" Wheeljack asked as he regarded the Seeker.

"Oh, just that Starscream and Megatron won't stop fighting." She replied.

"Gun, you know that isn't changing anything. Those two are always fighting, remember?" Wheeljack asked.

The femme sighed as she rolled off the rafter and descended to the ground. She shook her brown head and walked over to him. "I know, but, I just wish that they would stop fighting so much. Honestly, it disrupts the flow of the whole faction!" She exclaimed.

Wheeljack chuckled. "You know, personally I'm not to against them fighting." He stated.

"Jack!" The femme groaned as she cuffed the side of his head. "That isn't very nice."

"This from the Decepticon!" Wheeljack laughed.

The femme laughed again. Her white and brown armor contrasted against his white, black, and green armor. It was strange how they were even together; they should be trying to kill each other, but instead, they were dating. Strange how love works sometimes.

"Now come on Whitegun, I need to get back to my newest experiment." Wheeljack stated as he turned back to his workbench.

Whitegun shook her head as she grabbed his hand. "Jack." She whispered. "Come on, take off the mask." She said with a flash of her red optics.

Wheeljack stopped before he turned towards the femme. He looked away for a moment before he pulled off the face mask. He smiled slightly with what was left of his mouth. "Why did you want me to take it off?" He asked.

Whitegun smiled in return as she stepped closer to him. "This is why." She whispered as she kissed him. Wheeljack's optics widened in momentary shock before he returned the kiss.

That was how Whitegun had started their relationship. He had been walking around his lab, his arms full of materials for his project, when he slipped in some spilt lubricant. He had skidded a few feet before he fell backwards. A pair of arms had grabbed him before he hit the floor. When he had gotten back to his feet, he had turned around expecting to see Perceptor standing behind him, ready to give him an audio receptor full for not being more careful. Instead a Decepticon Seeker femme had been standing behind him grinning. He had gone to pull out his gun only to find that she already had her arm mounted gun against his head.

"I didn't come here to hurt you." She had stated. "Name's Whitegun."

"Wheeljack." He had replied as she stepped closer to him.

She had nodded, a soft smile on her face. She had then reached up and somehow managed to get his face mask off. Her optics had widened slightly as her fingers touched his damaged mouth. Her red optics had then filled with pity.

"That's why you wear this thing. It's because your face is damaged." She had whispered.

Wheeljack had blinked in shock. "A Decepticon is showing pity?" He had asked in shock.

Whitegun had laughed. "Not all of us are the stereotypical, energon-thirsty, murderous Decepticon." She replied.

"Never met a Decepticon who didn't like to kill." He had replied coldly.

"Who said I didn't? Just saying that unlike my grandfather, I don't kill for the fun of it. I need a good reason." She replied.

"Who's your grandfather?" He had asked.

"Megatron." She had said with a knowing smile.

He remembered his optics had widened in shock and his mouth opening as she started laughing. "You have no clue how cute you look." She had laughed as she leant in and kissed him.

He had stared at her like she was crazy when she had pulled back. "You realize that you could be killed for being seen with an Autobot?" He asked as she rested her head against his chest.

"Yah. But I don't care." She had replied. "Sometimes you just have to follow your spark."

To say the least they had hit it off.

"So," Whitegun asked, snapping him back to reality, "what are you building now?"

Wheeljack smiled. "A teleportation device." He replied. "It will help the Autobots against Skywarp."

Whitegun frowned. "No offense, but I don't think that's what a teleportation device looks like." She commented.

Wheeljack looked at her. "Well, if I had one to look at, I'd probably make better progress." He hinted.

"NO! I am NOT offlining Skywarp, even temporarily! He will seriously kill me!" She exclaimed.

"Hey calm down! I wouldn't let that happen to you." Wheeljack stated softly as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Jack, you can't even stand up to the kid." She commented, using Thundercracker's nickname. "What makes you think you can stand up to Skywarp?"

Wheeljack shrugged. "Worth a try." He mumbled. He picked up his make-shift teleportation device. "I think it should work. Want to try it out?" He asked.

Whitegun nodded as she took his hand. He activated the device and it started spinning around in his hand. His optics brightened in hope until it started smoking. Before he could shout a warning, the device exploded in his hand.

When the dust cleared, Wheeljack picked himself off from the other side of the lab. He coughed a few times before he looked around. "Gun?" He asked. "You ok?"

When no one answered, he began to panic. "Gun?" He called again. He raced around the lab, trying desperately to find the Decepticon femme.

He wasn't aware of the fact that Whitegun was no longer in his lab. She wasn't even on Cybertron any more. His device had worked, but not in the way he had expected it to. She was somewhere else intirely.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She was falling, she knew that much. Her armor was burning, almost like she was entering Cybertron's atmosphere. She powered up her optics just in time to see a brown pile of flat ground. She smashed into the ground, her armor grinding across the ground, and causing the most irritating sensation to crawl across her body.

When she came to a stop, she moaned in pain. Her body felt like it was on fire. She heard engines heading towards her and strange sounds that were almost voices ringing around her. Just as she was starting to get her bearings back, she began to feel very cold. She began to struggle, trying to get away from the cold. But slowly, very slowly, her systems began to shut down.

"No." She whispered. The whole world went black as she went into stasis lock.

"Where did this NBE come from?" Simmons demanded.

"No clue. It just fell out of the sky." Another man replied as they loaded the now frozen robot.

"Bring it to our other base. We can't keep two NBE in the same holding facility." Simmons ordered. "Move out."

As the S7 vans pulled away, they were unaware of how different this robot was from the one that they had hidden away.

**Author's note:** Can you guess where she landed? Names gave it away.


	2. Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening

Chapter 2 Awakening

Bumblebee sped up as he raced along the desert highway. He mentally frowned as he saw his two passengers panting in the heat of the afternoon Sun. He rolled down his windows and saw his female passenger sigh in relief as his male passenger stuck his head out the window.

:Optimus.: Bumblebee stated over the com-link. :We have to get to this place that the Sector 7 guys set up as our new base. I think Sam and Mikaela are going to develop heat stroke.:

A deep sigh sounded over the com link. :I am aware of the rush to reach the new base Bumblebee.: Optimus replied. :But in this terrain we mustn't go as fast as you would like to go. We have to be careful of our internal temperatures; otherwise we will overheat and be unable to move at all. Then we would sit here a roast in the heat of he afternoon.:

Bumblebee sighed. He didn't like that they were going so slow. Sure, they were going at least 150 m/h, but that wasn't going to get them going there very fast. They had at least another hour of driving before they reached their new base.

He watched as they past by another cactus and chirped in confusion. He never really understood why the plants grew like that, not that Sam Witwicky was any help. Apparently, he had fallen asleep during that science class. He watched as the air wavered above the rocks and a small lizard scurried over one of the nearby rocks. It lay down on the rock and began to sun bathe, almost vanishing into the brown rock below it.

"Hey, Bee?" Sam panted. "I don't suppose you have air conditioning?" He asked.

Bumblebee chirped. "No, sorry Sam." He replied, his voice still a little scratchy from lack of use.

It had been a few years since the battle at Mission City. Ratchet had managed to repair his voice box thankfully, and he was still getting back in the habit of using his voice rather than the radio. Although he did still use it from time to time, mostly just to get a point across. Human music really could come across as surprisingly accurate when it came to some subjects. Not to mention it was fun to play certain songs when Sam and Mikaela were on dates and he was both the chaperone and the chauffer.

A silver Pontiac Solstice drove up beside him and blared its horn. "Yoh Bee! Feel up to a race!?" Jazz shouted at him.

Bumblebee revved his engine and floored it beside the saboteur. Jazz sped up and managed to keep up with him for a long time. Jazz had been brought back to life after weeks of trying desperately to repair his severed body. Ratchet had had the last remain of the Allspark with him when Jazz had been revived. Finally frustrated by his lack of accomplishment in reviving their fallen friend, he had flung the Allspark fragment down beside Jazz's prone body and the Allspark had reacted. In a flash of blinding blue light, the Allspark fragment had sent a beam of light into Jazz's chest and a few moments later, the silver saboteur had sat up. He looked surprised before he laughed about the look on Ratchet's face. There had been a huge party, compliments of the Twins who had arrived the week before, to welcome back their revived comrade.

Along with Jazz coming back, unfortunately, so did Megatron. The Allspark hadn't killed him; rather, he had strengthened and came back more powerful than before. They were in the midst of another war; trying to defend their new home from the Decepticon army, now consisting of about 20 mechs, and protect the humans, who for the most part were oblivious to their existence. They were heading to the new base to help strengthen their new fortifications around the small town of Tranquility. They had at least five other bases spread out around the outskirts of town, mostly just for ammunition storing, to add extra protection to the town.

"What's the matter Jazz?" Sam shouted out the window. "Can't keep up?"

"Oh, watch what you say, Sam! Maggie might just take over and whip your aft big time!" Jazz shouted back.

Bumblebee revved his engine and gunned it past a black GMC Topkick. Jazz kept up, racing just behind his bumper. They both ignored the messages of the other Autobots, instead listening to the cheers of their human passengers.

:Jazz, Bumblebee, slow down now!: Ratchet shouted at them over the com-link. :If you continue at your current pace, you will blow out your tires or overheat!:

"Well, you heard the Doc." Jazz chuckled. "Slow down kid."

Bumblebee slowed down slightly. "Promise you're not pulling a fast one on me?" He asked.

Before Jazz could reply, a large, red flame painted transport pulled up beside them. "Uh oh." They both yipped as they dropped their speed quickly.

"Do you not listen to orders all of a sudden?" Optimus demanded.

"Sorry Prime." They both chirped nervously.

"You're just lucky the new base is just up ahead." Optimus replied as he pulled off the main highway and onto a dirt road.

"Joy." Sam muttered. "Be prepared for bumps."

After five minutes of bumpy driving, in which all the humans complained about their new bruises (Lennox told Ironhide that he had to get shocks and Glen complained that small cars should not be taken on dirt roads), they arrived outside of a hanger door that vanished into the side of a hill. A lone human stood waiting for them. As Bumblebee, Jazz, and Ironhide let out their passenger, the others; Ratchet and Optimus; transformed into their bipedal forms. The human walked towards them, a slightly nervous look on his face.

"Welcome Autobots." He stated as he stopped in front of them.

"Simmons." Bumblebee grumbled.

"Ah, still sore about the whole freezing thing?" Simmons asked.

"Can you blame him?" Sam asked.

"Point taken." The black suited man replied. "Now, if you'll follow me, you'll see that we have reconfigured one of our old sub-bases to fit your needs." He added as he turned around and headed towards the hanger door.

The Autobots and their human friends followed the man into the building. The humans walked around with amazed faces when they saw the sheer size of the base.

"There are several floors to the base. We currently are in the midst of bring back one of the resident Transformers from their sleep." Simmons stated.

"Wait, you have another Transformer?" Optimus asked.

"Yes." Simmons confessed. "We kind of had a hard time keeping this one frozen while we were revamping the base. We think it is another Decepticon so we wanted to show you it before we even considered thawing it out."

Optimus frowned. "How long have you had this Transformer?" He asked.

"Oh about…10 years." Simmons replied. "Fell right out of the sky. It was in its robot mode too. Rather strange. Its design is also more boxy than yours."

Optimus nodded. They followed Simmons into a lift and waited patiently as the lift headed to the bottom floor. The five humans that had traveled with the Autobots were asking questions about the mystery robot, but Simmons had refused to answer anything. He told them that they would see it soon enough.

As they stepped out of the lift, the Autobots let out gasps of shock. The humans let out confused murmurs as Ratchet moved away from the group and stepped towards the frozen Transformer. Ratchet stood a little taller than the frozen robot, but the difference was so minimal, it was almost like they were the same height. The robot had brown wings, hands, feet, head, and a strange splotch of brown on the abdomen. The rest of the body was white; bleached white, so white that the ice on its body looked grey. And adorning the wings was the symbol of the Decepticons, only, unlike the other Decepticons, whose symbol was a steel grey, they were purple. Also, there was a bulge on the chest, almost like a woman.

"A femme." Ironhide murmured. "What are the chances?"

"Very slim." Jazz agreed.

Ratchet nodded. "You can thaw her out. We can handle her. She's smaller than we are so the five of us should be able to hold her off, Decepticon or not." He stated.

As the cooling systems around the femme started to shut down, the ice around her body broke off and cascaded to the ground. A loud gasp rang out as rosy red optics, very unlike the others, whose optics were like a human eye while hers were glass and filled the entire area where her optics were, not to mention the colour filled the entire optic, flared to life. She stumbled forward and Ratchet grabbed her arm as she shook from the cold.

She suddenly turned and punched Ratchet's arm. "Wheeljack, I am going to kill you! Frag it! A little warning would have been nice before I was blasted into the stratosphere!" She snarled. She blinked a few times in shock as she stared up at Ratchet, who looked just as surprised. She yelped and leapt away from Ratchet. "Who the frag are you?!" She demanded.

Ratchet blinked before he frowned. "I am Ratchet." He replied.

The femme blinked several times in shock as she backed away from Ratchet. "What? No you're not!" She snapped. "Ratchet is about so tall," she stated with her hand hovering less than an inch over her head, "with crests on his forehead," she added while she made the motion of horns sticking out of her forehead, "and his armor is red and white, not some yellow-green colour that looks like some organic life form spilled their internal fluids on him." She snapped.

Ratchet blinked several times before he growled. "Are you claiming that I'm lying about my designation?" He growled.

The femme snorted as she pulled a gun out of her subspace and pointed it at him. "Uh, yah, I am." She sneered.

Ratchet glared at her darkly. "You little glitch." He growled as he took a threatening step towards her.

The femme grinned. "So I've been told." She growled.

Before Ratchet could reply to her comment, Optimus stepped forward and cleared his throat. The femme glanced over at him and her optics widened in fear. She yipped as she backed up and looked up at Optimus' face. The whole time she was backing away, the humans that were working on the floor raced away to avoid her feet.

"Frag!" She yipped. "Frag it! Frag, how the Pit did I end up in the Autobots' slagging base?!" She screamed.

Optimus sighed. "Miss, we are not going to hurt you unless you attack us." He stated plainly.

The femme grinned weakly. "Nice flames Prime." She commented. Optimus grinned slightly, which startled her slightly. "What happened to your face mask?" She asked.

Optimus lifted his optic ridge. "It's retractable." He replied.

The femme frowned. "Really? Wow, never knew that." She replied as she scratched the back of her head. "Always thought you had it welded to your face." She added before she caught sight of Bumblebee. A strange softness entered her optics as she smiled. "And who's this cutie?" She asked as she nodded to Bumblebee.

"My name is Bumblebee." He replied.

The femme blinked. "Really? Wow…um, you hit a growth spurt or something?" She asked.

Bumblebee chirped in confusion. "What?"

"Last time I checked you came up to about here on me." She replied as she held her hand at mid-thigh.

Bumblebee's mouth fell open in shock. He didn't even know this femme and she was saying that the last time she saw him, he was a whole lot smaller. He hasn't been the size she indicated since he was a very young youngling!

Ironhide snorted. "Decepticon glitch." He spat.

The femme blinked angrily. "Well, you're obviously Ironhide." She snapped. "Only he would have the nerve to call a Decepticon a "glitch" and expect to her to let it slide." She tilted her head to the side, then in a second she slammed into Ironhide and smashed him into a wall.

Ironhide roared angrily as he tried to shove the femme off of him. "Get off!" He snarled as he activated his cannons and tried to scare her off.

The femme sighed. "Mech, cry sparkling!" She snapped as she backed off.

Jazz laughed. "Smart femme! Baby, I don't think there are too many mechs out there that would dare to tackle Ironhide like that." He stated. "Nice form to."

She glanced over at him and blinked in confusion. She lifted her hand up over her head then down to her abdomen where the top of Jazz's head would have reached. She did this several times before she just shook her head. "Mech, did someone chop your legs off or something, Jazz?" She asked.

Jazz blinked before he placed his hands on his hips and glared at her. "Do you have a problem with my height?" He demanded.

She raised her hands up. "Hey, just saying, you were a Pit of a lot taller the last time I checked." She replied. She blinked several times before she leapt forward and snatched a human up. "What is this?" She asked as she brought Sam up to her optic level and gave him a small shake.

"Whoa! Put me down!" Sam squeaked.

"Hey! It talks!" She giggled.

Optimus took a step forward. "Ok Miss please put the human down." He asked.

The femme grinned. "Huh? Oh sure thing." She replied as she placed the human back on the ground. "What did you call it, a human?" She asked. "Organic life form. Definitely ain't Cybertron."

Bumblebee nodded. "Yah. I'm surprised that you didn't want to kill him. All the Decepticons want to kill them." He stated darkly.

"Really? I don't see why." She commented. "They're kind of cute. Are they pets?" She asked.

"NO!" Mikaela snapped.

"Whoa! Sorry!" The femme replied with a laugh. "I must have touched a nerve cluster. As catty as some of my friends!"

Optimus shook his head. "Could you tell us what your name is?" He asked, the smallest hints of a smile on his face.

The femme looked at him in confusion. "What? You know who I am." She replied.

Optimus shook his head. "I don't know who you are." He replied.

The femme blinked. "Um, Whitegun." She replied.

"Nothing familiar about that name." Jazz replied.

The femme stared at him in shock. "How do you not know me!?" She demanded. "I must have shot you at least 50 times!"

"What?" Jazz demanded.

The femme nodded. "Yah, me and Skywarp ganged up on you and Prowl all the time and blasted the day-lights out of you." She giggled. "Was kinda funny how Prowl screamed."

Jazz stared at her. "Um, sweetspark, I never saw you before." He replied. "You don't even look like the rest of us." He stated.

The femme, Whitegun, frowned. "Um, yah." She murmured. "But how?" She placed her hand on her head and gave it a shake. "Wheeljack's stupid teleporting device blew up." She muttered. Her optics widened. "Did it maybe…send me into a different Universe?" She muttered as she looked at the ground. "No, that's impossible! Isn't it? I mean that would explain why I don't look like the others. And those forms are too different to be an upgrade; they don't even look that much like they use to."

Jazz walked over to her and put a hand on her arm. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked.

The femme smiled nervously. "I'm…just a little shaken." She replied. "Ok, did a mech name Wheeljack ever make a device that was suppose to replicate Skywarp's teleporting powers and it consequentially blew up in his face? Quite literally." She asked.

Jazz frowned and shook his head. "Wheeljack never tried to replicate Skywarp's ability." He replied. "Why?"

The femme bit her lip. "The Wheeljack I knew tried to make a teleporting device. It blew up in our faces and…I think I was teleported here." She replied.

"But, that's not possible." Ratchet replied.

Whitegun nodded. "I know…but how else could I have gotten here? And it would explain why I look different; I'm not even from this Universe." She replied.

Ratchet mumbled. "You're a Decepticon…what will you do when you leave here?" He asked.

Whitegun bit her lip. "I…I don't know." She replied. "If this isn't my Universe, then the comrades that I grew up with back home won't know me and could very well think of me as a threat and attempt to kill me." She sighed. "To be honest, I think I'll stick with you mechs for a little while. You know that saying, "better to stay with the Unicron you know than the Unicron you don't know"." She replied. "That is, if you don't mind."

Ironhide growled. "You can't trust a Decepticon." He snapped.

"Chill out." She snapped. "I'm properly one of the more dependable of the Decepticons."

Optimus tilted his head. "Really?" He asked.

Whitegun laughed. "Yup." She replied. "I was one of Megatron's most trusted soldiers…well…when it didn't come to Wheeljack." She confessed with an embarrassed giggle.

Ironhide growled again. "Well, if you're so loyal to Megatron then we really can't trust you because the minute you see him, you'll hand us over to him on a silver platter!" He snarled.

Whitegun growled right back at the black mech. "Get that cleaning pipe out of your aftshaft!" She snarled. "I don't just go and turn my back on the Transformers that I stay with! Autobot or Decepticon, it doesn't matter, you old, rusting, pile of scrap!"

Ironhide growled angrily. "What did you just call me?!" He demanded as he got up in her face. They were about the same height so they were staring straight into the others' optics without trouble.

"You heard me!" Whitegun replied with a sneer. "Not to mention your breath smells like unchanged oil!"

Bumblebee looked at Ratchet. "This should be interesting." He mumbled as Ironhide roared angrily while Whitegun laughed mockingly.


	3. Encounters

Chapter 3 Encounters

Chapter 3 Encounters

Whitegun frowned. "Back up," she spat, "I have to do what?!"

Bumblebee sighed. "You have to scan an Earth vehicle." He replied once again.

"WHAT?!" She screeched. "Why do I have to give up my jet mode?!"

Optimus sighed softly. "Listen Miss,…."

"Whitegun."

"Whitegun," he corrected himself with a soft smile, "Earth's technology is not as advanced as ours. We must blend in."

Whitegun grumbled. "Fine." She muttered. "Show me what you've got."

Optimus chuckled as he led her towards a hanger in the new base. He had noticed embarrassingly quickly that she came up to his chest and that she was extremely curvy with a descent sized chassis. When Ratchet had noted that she was oddly small for a Seeker, she had told him that appearances were deceiving and that good things come in small packages, like dynamite. A quick scan had shown that she had the same mass as the other Decepticon Seekers, even in spite of her tiny frame. She claimed that the "height gene" had skipped her and her cousin's generation. He reached over and gently pushed her into the hanger.

"Holy slagging Unicron-lover!" She shouted in shock. "Why didn't you say that the jets looked like that?!"

Bumblebee laughed. "Not so unhappy now?" He asked.

Whitegun spun around and looked at him, a wide grin on her face. "Those are so neat!" She agreed. "Frag, these humans know how to make a jet!"

Captain Lennox laughed. "This, Ma'am, is called a Raptor." He stated as he motioned towards one of the jets. "The other Decepticon Seekers have scanned this as an alt. mode."

Whitegun nodded. "So if I scan this, Raptor?" She asked, earning a nod from Lennox, "then I can pass as one of the Decepticons and not get my aft blown out of the sky."

Optimus nodded. "Try it on." He stated.

Whitegun scanned the F-22 Raptor and quickly transformed. Optimus frowned as he noted that her colours hadn't changed when she had scanned the fighter jet. She shifted her wings and a soft "hmm" sounded before she transformed again.

"Nice, a little awkward with the new wing position, but I could get use to it." She commented.

Bumblebee nodded. "So, we can head back to base?" He asked.

Optimus nodded. "Yes, then we can assign some of the others to this outpost."

Whitegun watched as the others transformed and the five humans that had tagged along get into their respected guardians. She frowned as she reentered her alt. mode. She was about to follow them back through the base, when the man named Simmons stepped in front of her.

"Sorry, but you can't exit the same way as they do." He stated.

Whitegun growled. "So then how am I supposed to leave exactly? Because I am beginning to develop minor claustrophobia, which, may I add, all Seekers have? We all hate being trapped in tight places for very long." She snapped.

Simmons pointed behind her. "We got these other jets in here through that." He replied.

She turned herself around and felt something connect with her underside. She yelped as she was dragged forward. A light was flashing, telling her to start her engine. She started powering up and a hanger door opened up at the other end of the room. She was pulled forward and when she got enough momentum, she was thrown out of the hanger with a scream.

"Holy slagging, glitching, frag!" She screamed, not really caring that what she just said made any sense, before she was able to right herself. She circled back. "Would it have killed you to tell me what was going to happen?!" She yelled.

"Hmm," a male voice sounded behind her, "quite the temper."

"You said it TC." Another male voice agreed. "Grouchy little femme."

Whitegun shot herself straight into the sky, trying to see who was talking behind her. Three jets flying in tight formation were following her. She growled as she flipped herself around to face them. "Do you mind?" She demanded.

"Not at all." One of the jets replied.

"Frag off!" She spat before she flipped herself over and blasted away.

A laser shot past her wing and she yelped in surprise. She flipped herself over and growled before she shot back at the trio. They broke their formation to avoid getting hit, but the moment she shot past them, they were back in formation. She recognized the formation in an instant; it was the exact same one that Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp used, and it was almost impossible to duplicate it since they were the top mechs in the Seeker units.

"Ooh!" One of the jets laughed. "Someone's feisty!"

"Please tell me that isn't some pathetic attempt at flirting?" Whitegun remarked darkly.

They quickly circled her, leaving no room for escape. When she tried to move forward, the black jet with blue streaks and the beige one quickly cut her off. If she tried to fall back, the black jet with purple streaks would bunt her tailfins. Dropping down was out of the question because they kept beside her every time she tried to move. She growled while the purple-streaked one bunted her tailfins again.

"Explain to me why you are out here." The beige one demanded. "I do not recall ever having a femme in my unit or ordering any other Seeker outside of my trine to accompany me."

Whitegun growled again. "Look pal, I don't know who you think you are," she snapped, "but I will not be spoken down to like that!"

The beige jet growled as he swerved to cut her off. She gasped and went into a tight barrel roll to avoid hitting him. "You have a lot of nerve." He stated. "You will be lucky if I don't dismantle you for scrap for talking back to me like that."

Whitegun snorted before her com-link burst to life. "Holy…!"

"Starscream," a dark cruel voice growled, "why are you wasting your time with this insubordinate underling instead of locating the Autobots?"

The beige jet muttered to himself. "Did you send this Seeker after us?" He demanded.

"No." The mystery mech replied bluntly.

The beige jet grumbled. "We are working on locating the Autobots now." He stated before they all sped up, dragging Whitegun along.

As they began to spiral towards the ground, Whitegun managed to get ahead due to her smaller size. She angled herself so that her Decepticon insignias were flashing; she hoped that the others got the message and prepared themselves.

"Decepticons!" Ironhide's voice rang out.

"You fool!" The beige jet snarled.

"You can kiss my aft pal!" She growled as she flipped herself over and fired at the trine.

She grinned as she transformed and landed beside Optimus as they finished their transformation. As the jets began to fire at them, she whipped out her gun hidden on her left hip and returned the favor. The Autobots were blasting away at the Decepticon jets, who were somewhat stunned by her appearance and the fact that she was fighting with the Autobots, until the beige jet called a retreat.

"This isn't the last time you will see us femme." The purple-streaked jet called back as they fled.

"Lucky me." Whitegun muttered sarcastically.

Ironhide turned towards her and growled. "How did they find us?" He demanded.

Whitegun shrugged. "I have no clue." She replied. "They saw me and thought I was another Decepticon. Which technically I am." She added with a grin.

Ironhide growled before Jazz stepped forward. "Ya know that those three were Megatron's Elite Seekers, right?" He asked with a frown.

Whitegun shook her head. "Wasn't aware of that fact." She replied. "Who were they?"

"Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." Jazz replied.

Whitegun blanched. "Primus…I am so dead!" She squeaked.

Ironhide snorted. "As if you didn't know." He growled.

Whitegun rounded on him and growled. "Starscream isn't beige where I come from; he's red, blue, and white," she snapped, "Thundercracker isn't so fragging intimidating, and Skywarp isn't a hopeless flirt!"

Bumblebee blinked. "Skywarp flirted with you?" He asked.

"Fragger wouldn't stop bunting my tailfins." She grumbled.

When Bumblebee, and just about everyone else, gave her a blank look, she sighed. "To a Seeker, when you bunt another Seeker's tailfins, it means you like what you see and want to see more." She explained.

Ironhide's optics widened in horror while Bumblebee's mouth fell open in shock and Jazz laughed. "You poor thing." He laughed.

Whitegun gave him an annoyed look. "Well, I'm glad you think it's funny!" She snapped.

Jazz looked at her and his blue optics flashed. "Aw come on, Gun!" He laughed. "Think about it; a Seeker femme who is a stranger to the world is hit on by a Decepticon that where she came from wouldn't do that." He elaborated.

Whitegun snorted. "I'll say." She grumbled. "Skywarp is practically my father where I come from."

Everyone's jaw hit the ground again. "Say what!?"


	4. Explanations

Chapter 4 Explanations

Chapter 4 Explanations

"How is he "pretty much" your father?" Optimus asked once everyone recovered from their shock.

Whitegun sighed. "He assisted in raising me." She replied.

"Why didn't your own father raise you?" Ironhide asked as he crossed his arms and gave her a scrutinizing gaze.

Whitegun closed her optic shutters and exhaled a broken breath as a tear slid down her face. She pulled her lips backwards into her mouth before she spoke. "My dad is dead." She replied. "It's been almost 10 thousand years."

Jazz took a step forward, hesitated for a moment, then pulled the taller brown as a tear slid down her face. She collapsed to her knees and let the lieutenant comfort her. She rested her head on his shoulder and sighed softly as she sniffled. Ironhide shifted from one foot to the other and scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Sorry. I didn't know." He murmured.

Whitegun pulled away from Jazz's embrace, sniffled, and brushed her tears away. "Don't worry about it." She replied. "I don't usually break down like that." She added with a shaky laugh. "I guess…it still hurts more than anything."

Ratchet frowned. "Forgive me for running a scan without your consent," he stated, "but it would appear that this memory has some traumatic effects on you, judging by the increase in air intake and the unusual pulse of your spark."

Whitegun laughed coldly. "Go figure." She spat, though it wasn't meant to insult or offend Ratchet. "I witnessed both of my parents get killed, my aunt, half of the other soldiers, my grandmother, not to mention my brothers were taken away from me. Yah, I'd say that's pretty fragging traumatic! Not to mention I became a killer at the age of 7 thousand."

Everyone's jaw hit the ground again. "Wait, back up." Bumblebee squeaked. "You killed someone?"

"Yah." She replied. "Got the fragging Pit-spawn that killed my parents. A few others too." She reached into her subspace and pulled out a large, black blade with a yellow hilt out. "This was my dad's own weapon." She explained. "Took me a while to get use to using it. It's longer than any of the others because my dad was HUGE! But, now," she grinned as she pulled a white and brown bladed sword out of a sheath on her right hip, "I'm a deadly swordsmech." She added as she swung the blades around a few times.

"Wouldn't you technically be a swords-femme?" Jazz asked with a joking grin.

"Smart aft." She laughed.

Optimus frowned. "How did you end up in a fight at such a young age? Surely the Decepticons knew better than to let a sparkling anywhere near a battlefield." He asked.

Whitegun sighed as she looked over at the much taller Decepticon leader. "The battle…was unexpected." She replied. "The term "Decepticon" hadn't been termed yet; the "faction" was composed of friends and family who wanted things changed in society, mostly concerning how those of "inferior" cities were treated. My dad was a tactician, best slagging one on the team, and I bet he could have taught Prowl a thing or two. He had a knack of coming up with a battle plan on the spot and have it work, give or take a few minor glitches." She explained proudly. "When we fought, the pre-Decepticons and the Autobots, we only used swords and the like since we, my group anyways, had a strong dislike for firearms because of how much damage they had caused to society. Anyways, we were all just hanging around a secluded park, relaxing and what not since back then Megatron never minded a little down time, when the Autobots turned up. Usually the older mechs and femmes tried to avoid such unnecessary, destructive confrontations but it had become apparent that there was going to be no way out of it without a fight, so they fought back. They had managed to get all the sparklings and younglings to a safer position before the fight could grip the park. It was going well, for us anyway, when the Autobots decided that they were going to break one of the few agreements that had been made and used their guns on us. None of them were expecting it, and with our weaker armor that wasn't made to withstand laser blasts, we didn't stand a ghost of a chance." She stated as she closed her optics. "Half the group was mowed down within minutes, my parents included. They never saw it coming." She touched her chest as a sob caught in her throat. "My dad tried to protect my mother from a laser blast, but…it blasted right through his back, through his cockpit, and right through my mother's spark chamber, extinguishing it in moments."

"That's horrible!" Mikaela gasped.

Whitegun nodded as she wiped away a tear angrily. "That's not all." She growled. "Anyone who was believed to have ANY Autobot ancestry was taken away. My best friend Moonblast's father was an Autobot. She didn't want to go, even though her mother was dead from the fight. They dragged her kicking and screaming back to Iacon. She never changed when she grew up and returned to the Decepticons. We still have to drag her off the battlefield, although, it's easier now that she's smaller than most of the mechs and a little more co-operative with us than with the Autobots." She laughed weakly. Her face became sullen again. "My cousin's "little" brother was taken too. He was adopted by my uncle and aunt and even though he was older than my cousin by at least 2 thousand years, he was smaller than she was." She murmured as a soft smile graced her lips.

Bumblebee chirped in curiosity. "What was his name?" He asked.

"Ironhide." She replied.

Everyone's optics or eyes widened in shock. Whitegun nodded weakly. "Yah." She laughed. "That's why I'm not afraid of him. I can't look at him without seeing an innocent red sparkling looking back at me and hugging my cousin or sitting on my uncle's shoulders."

Ironhide looked at her in surprise before he looked at his feet and frowned. Bumblebee tilted his head again. "Did you lose anyone else?" He asked.

"Who didn't I lose?" Whitegun laughed coldly. "My younger "twin" brother. He was adopted and around my age, give or take a few months. He goes by Hot Shot." Everyone's jaw hit the ground in shock. "My younger brothers were taken as well. Twins by the names of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker."

Everyone's jaw hit the dirt once again, their eyes and optics bugging out of their faces. Whitegun collapsed in a fit of giggles. "You…you should see your faces!" She laughed. "I don't think I've seen anything so funny since Skywarp and I put catnip in Ravage's energon!"

Jazz started laughing as well after her comment sank in. "Wish I could have seen that!" He laughed. "I can just picture that little spy stumbling about in a drunken daze."

"Soundwave wasn't too impressed about it. He was going to teach Skywarp and I a lesson, but Eaglewings managed to convince him that it was all just a harmless prank and Ravage would be fine in the morning." She added.

"What kind of name is "Eaglewings"?" Bumblebee asked. "It sounds like an animal name."

Whitegun sighed. "That's because it is. She use to be known as Valorwing before she was subjected to a genetic mutation at the beginning of the full out war." She explained. "Sparklings and younglings were injected with a formula that was supposed to strengthen their bodies, minds, increase their immunity to viruses and the likes, but it ended up altering their alt. modes and minds in the possibly worst way. The formula had somehow come into contact with organic DNA, a different one for each different group, and it attacked their central processors; they became more like beasts and monsters than like Transformers."

Optimus' optics widened. "They did that to sparklings?" He gasped.

Whitegun nodded. "The Autobot and Decepticons wanted the best possible warriors and soldiers. Sparklings and younglings still had to grow into themselves so they were the best candidates for the supposed upgrade. None of the scientists expected that as the outcome." She replied. "Eaglewings got off fairly easy; she managed to keep her original mind intact, but her original body was lost to the virus."

"Are there any others who got lucky?" Ratchet asked.

"Yes, surely more than one femme escaped this virus." Ironhide agreed.

Whitegun nodded. "Of course! We've got a whole strike team made up of survivors! Call themselves the "Ice Talons". They were lucky enough to throw off the mutation entirely. They keep the beast armor for when they are in need of extra protection."

Bumblebee chirped. "What did they get mutated into?" He asked.

"Owls." She replied "Leaders call themselves "Shimmer" and "Moonface" now since their beast armor have dished faces and they look like a full moon…and they act slightly birdy. The whole group's rather chipper and upbeat, which can get very creepy."

Bumblebee giggled as Ratchet sighed. "So, there are those who didn't survive or get as lucky?" He asked.

Whitegun looked at him sadly. "Thousands. Autobot and Decepticon alike." She murmured. "Some were terminated to protect themselves; they were beast than they were Transformer with no hint of sentience left in them. They could have easily killed everyone, friend or enemy. It…was…better to have them no longer living than living through that pain. Eaglewings told us that to fall prey to their inner beast was horrible. They were aware of everything but were unable to stop themselves from the mass slaughter that they were committing." She murmured. "My cousin's best friend is one of them, but she's still more Decepticon than beast. She can't talk anymore; the organic DNA destroyed her vocalizer so she remains in beast mode as much as she can. And she's deathly loyal; she won't leave Brown's side for a minute. Probably the canine instinct in her."

"Brown's?"

"Browngun, my younger cousin." Whitegun replied. "She, Eaglewings, and I make up the female trine. You could call us the mechs' doppelgangers." She added with a laugh. "'Cept, our line up is a little different…and Wings doesn't have any ties to TC."

Jazz grinned suddenly, slightly surprising everyone else. "So, do you have a mechfriend?"

Whitegun froze. "Um, yah." She blushed.

"Who?" Bumblebee asked, his optics wide and sparkling. "Who?"

"Wheeljack." She replied. "And I am more than aware that he is an Autobot…I just can't help it."

"Oh!" Jazz and Bumblebee cackled. "Wait 'til old Jack hears this!"

Whitegun blushed up even worse. "Shut up!"

"Who does your cousin like?" Jazz asked. "I need some serious blackmail material against some of the bots back at the base!"

Whitegun gave a devious grin. "I don't think I should tell you." She replied. Jazz made his best puppy-dog optics at her and Whitegun laughed. "Ok, ok. She likes Scavenger."

"She likes the Constructicon?!"

"Hey, he's better than Motormaster, and she did consider him at one point. She had a thing for the mean boys at one point." She replied. "Didn't go over very well when he cornered her and she ended up slicing his arm off with a shuriken." She added.

"What about Eaglewings? It's Prowl, isn't it?"

"Eww! Frag no! I'm the only one with an Autobot boyfriend! She's got a thing for Soundwave. Likes the tall, dark, silent type for some reason." She replied with a slight shudder.

"Does "creepy" fall under that category?" Bumblebee squeaked.

"Creepy? Oh, the telepathy thing? For some reason she's fine with that. She doesn't even scream when he does that. Something about, "accepting" him into her mind. Don't ask me what that means." She replied with a shrug.

"What about…." Bumblebee started to ask.

"Bee, we need to get back to the base." Ironhide stated. "We're sitting ducks out here for a Decepticon ambush."

Whitegun blushed. "He's right, Starscream will be back with every one of the Decepticons to finish us off." She stated. "I'll keep an aerial look out for you." She added before she transformed and took to the sky.

"Just be careful!" Jazz called after her.

"I grew up with the Decepticons! I can handle myself!" She shouted back.

She followed the convoy of the vehicle across the desert as the Sun began to sink lower in the sky. She gazed in awe at the landscape, marveling at the primitive beauty of the planet. She vanished into the clouds and laughed as she easily sliced her way through them. The simplicity of this world was amazingly satisfying; she never remembered feeling so happy since she was young. She had a feeling that this world would be a larger player in any Universe that Transformers resided in. Something about the planet just seemed to draw everything towards it.

The desert slowly gave way to a highway leading towards a large group of small buildings off in the distance. She chuckled at the sight of the diminutive buildings, comparing them to the immense buildings of Cybertron's own cities.

Her com-link crackled to life and her insides froze. "Targets acquired. Proceeding as planned."

"Good." The dark, unnerving voice replied. "Terminate the Autobots but bring that insubordinate Seeker to me; they need to learn a lesson in what happens when you betray me."

Whitegun snorted. "Over my cold, dilapidated, dead body!"

"What the?"

She tilted herself down and started spiraling towards the ground. She spotted the Autobots' convoy and quickly headed towards them. She flashed her insignias before she flew up beside Optimus, dropping her speed enough so that she was keeping pace with him.

"We've got Decepticons heading for us!" She shouted.

"Where?" Ironhide demanded. "And how do you know that?"

"I seem to have the same Com frequency as they do and I picked up a transmission." She replied.

"Change your frequency to this." Jazz stated as he sent her a databurst. "That way you can communicate with us…without tearing up the ground."

Whitegun quickly switched her frequency before rocketing back into the sky so that the dirt wasn't damaged anymore. She kept her old frequency on stand by, just incase she needed to drop in on a Decepticon conversation. "Testing, testing 3, 2, 1."

"I thought it was "1, 2, 3"." Bumblebee laughed.

"Yah, well, I say "3, 2, 1"." She replied. "Prime, can you get whatever Autobot Seeker you have over here? I'm good, but I'm not good enough to take on the entire Decepticon aerial unit."

"Already transmitted." Optimus replied. "They should be here in about 5 minutes. Can you keep them occupied long enough for them to get here?"

"No problem!" Whitegun replied. "I've had to run interference a few times in my past. Oh! And tell them NOT to shoot at the cute brown and white jet! I don't need to dig myself out of the ground!" She added as she took off higher into the sky.

Lasers started flying by her wings, clipping her tailfins, and scorching her fuselage. She could hear someone shouting at the others to watch her paintjob because they wanted to know what they were taking back to Megatron and asking what they are keeping; she did her best not to shudder. She realized with a terrifying jolt that she was up against the entire Seeker unit; the Elite, the Coneheads, the triple-changers, by the looks of the alt. modes, and a helicopter that she couldn't quite place. She started pulling off maneuvers that she should never have been able to as more lasers started assaulting her.

"We meet again, little femme!" The one she guessed was Skywarp shouted.

"That's a femme?" Another jet asked. "Nice colour scheme, sweetspark!"

"The tailfins are definitely working for me baby!" Yet another shouted.

"Wait until you see the business end of my gun!" She snapped as she flipped herself around and shot at the jets. Several of them shouted in shock before they darted out of her path.

She flew by them, catching on broadside as he tried to turn around. The Elite Seekers were the first to recover from her attempted run, closely followed by the helicopter. She flipped herself up so that she was heading higher into the air, hoping to get more distance between her and the other Seekers. More lasers flew by and she did the only thing she could think of; she transformed and let gravity pull her back towards the ground.

"WHAT IS SHE DOING!?" Someone snarled as she flew past them as they continued to fly straight up.

She grinned as she pulled out her gun and shot two of who she guessed was the Coneheads out of the sky. They fell screaming to the ground, transforming just before they crashed. She heard rather than felt the lasers rip through her wings. She looked at them in confusion; the pain wasn't registering and her descent suddenly began to increase. She looked up at the Seekers as they began to fly at her, the Sun reflecting off of their armor, taunting her in the beauty of her old home in her new enemy's design.

Lasers started flying out of nowhere, crashing into the Decepticon Seekers. She glanced to her left as five jets raced towards her, ripping into the Decepticons armor. She laughed slightly before she felt the pain finally catch up with her. She gasped in pain as the ground suddenly came into view. She closed her optics, waiting for the deadly impact. It never came. Instead, she landed in a pair of arms.

She looked up into a set of dark blue optics as her world began to grow black. The last conscious thought she had was that, 1. the mech's armor was red and white and 2. he was huge! She let out a grunt of thanks and pain before she leant her head against his chest and passed out.

**Author's note:** Who is the mysterious mech? I think you can guess. And yes…I like beast Transformers! It's an obsession…don't judge me! But, they are not organic! It's all technological! So, leave me a nice review, no flames, and tell me what you think. I don't think Scavenger from G1 has ever had a pairing with an OC before. If anyone knows any fics, can I have the name of the fic? Greatly appreciated, thanks again!


	5. More Introductions

Chapter 5 More Introductions

Chapter 5 More Introductions

"Is she going to wake up?"

"Soon."

"You said that three days ago."

"She will wake up soon…as soon as she's ready."

"That is so stupid Ratchet!"

"If you insult me one more time, I'm reformatting you into a toaster, Sideswipe."

"You've threatened me with that remark for three thousand years, Ratchet, and never once have you gone through with it."

"Do you want to try my patience?"

Whitegun groaned as she slowly came to. There was a constant string of voices floating around her and she couldn't seem to grasp any of the voices long enough to figure out who they belonged to. She onlined her optics and stared up at the brightly lit ceiling of a med bay. She yelped as the sudden light burnt her optics, causing her to offline them to prevent further damage.

"She's up!" Someone shouted.

Whitegun sat up slowly and onlined her optics. They widened in shock at the one thing glaring at her from all the gathered mechs' chests; the Autobot insignia. She screamed as she scrambled backwards, causing several of the mechs to jump, as she lifted her arm cannon and tried to hold it steady long enough to get a good aim at one of them. Several started lifting their arms up in an attempt to calm her down, especially a small silver one with feather-like antennas. She paused as she continued to stare at him, her spark still spinning in terror at the Autobots' presence, and slowly, she began to remember what happened.

"Opps." She blushed as she lowered her arm. "Sorry."

The silver mech grinned. "No problem, Whitegun. Completely understandable."

"Thanks…Jazz." She replied as she took a deep breathe.

Ratchet moved away from the group and walked over to her. She watched him cautiously as he his hand started moving towards her wing. She hissed and moved it away from him. He gave her a look before reaching out and grabbing it roughly. She gasped in shock as pain and pleasure ran through her systems. She face turned crimson as she looked away, embarrassed that she was reacting that way towards his touch.

"Is she…getting turned on…by Ratchet?" A voice asked.

She felt tears sting her optics before she yanked her wing away from Ratchet and turned away from everyone. Their were several sniggers before Ratchet started yelling at them and telling them to get out of his med bay unless they were in dyer need of medical attention. She fought back her tears as she heard everyone leave.

"I apologize for what I did." Ratchet stated as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "I had completely forgotten that Seekers' wings are very sensitive."

Whitegun sniffled as she brushed the falling tears away from her face. "Yah, sure you "forgot"." She snapped, feeling completely humiliated.

Ratchet's hand tightened on her shoulder before leaving. "I understand that you are embarrassed, youngling, but, do not use that tone with me. I am a medical officer; I am more than capable of reformatting you into something very uncomfortable." He threatened.

Whitegun glared over her shoulder at him as he stood beside the berth with his arms crossed. "I'd like to see you try." She snarled as her wings twitched.

Ratchet gave her wings a once over and nodded. "They appear to be back to proper working order." He stated. "It was rather…difficult to fix. Your armor is 20 percent denser than ours and the wiring is slightly different." He stated.

Whitegun chuckled as she stood up and stretched her arms over top of her head. "Go figure! You guys don't look like you even are properly armored! Frag, it would take Megatron ten seconds to render you guys offline!" She laughed.

Ratchet frowned. "Even Megatron is not powerful enough to destroy us. He is…."

"The Megatron from my Universe." She sighed. "He's really big, really mean." She frowned. "And an afthead. Stupid fragger ripped off my wings when I was a kid." She grumbled.

Ratchet froze. "He did what?" He asked as he stared wide-opticed at her.

Whitegun sighed. "I had listening issues when I was younger. I always left the base at night because I couldn't sleep and he didn't like that. He was concerned for my well-being, though he'd never admit it out loud, and he decided that I needed to be punished to learn my lesson. So, he took my wings off." She explained.

Ratchet growled. "That is unacceptable! No one should have to put up with that!" He snarled.

Whitegun shook her head. "Ratchet, calm down. I only lost them for about a week. And besides, he was kind of allowed to punish me…he's the only living relative I have, other than my cousin and brothers." She admitted.

Ratchet froze. "You're…related to MEGATRON?!" He shouted.

Whitegun shot him a glare. "Yes. He's my grandfather. Now do me a favor and keep your trap shut before I blast it off! I don't want anyone to know about that, ok?" She growled.

Ratchet gave her a dark look but nodded. "Fine. That is, unless that information could save your life." He replied.

"Deal." Whitegun stated with a nod of her head. "Now…am I good to leave?" She asked.

Ratchet nodded. "Yes…just watch out; not everyone is pleased that we have a Decepticon in the base."

Whitegun sighed. "Not surprised." She replied as she gave him a quick salute before leaving.

"Hmm, she seems insubordinate, but she shows respect." Ratchet mused as he started cleaning up his med bay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitegun froze as she entered the rec room. Everyone had turned to look at her and her internal instinct to go into a defensive position started kicking in full time. She swallowed before she smiled nervously and moved her hand in a shy wave. She watched in shock as all but two sets of optics narrow in hatred before they turned away. She felt her wings drop sadly before she gathered her nerve and walked over to the energon dispenser.

She got herself a cube of energon before she even dared to look up. She caught several mechs glaring at her and her wings twitched in fear before she glanced around and found the only place that wasn't occupied; a small couch sitting off to the side of the room. She sighed before she forced her legs to move towards the couch. She moved carefully, avoiding the Autobot full tables as much as she could, before she made it to the couch. She let out a sad sigh as she sat down.

"He said "some" weren't pleased to have me here; he never said that EVERYONE didn't want me here." She whispered as she sipped on the energon.

She swished the energon around and sighed sadly. She hated this; sure she was expecting a little resentment because she was a Decepticon, but she wasn't expecting this much hatred towards her. She hadn't even done anything! She had helped alert Optimus and the other Autobots to the Decepticon attack. Maybe that was it; maybe Optimus had been killed while they were trying to get her dead aft off the battlefield.

Tears pricked her optics at the thought. She didn't want to be the reason that their leader was dead; she was apart of this faction now, whether she called herself an Autobot or not. She felt a tear race down her face and immediately looked down, brushing the tears away with only a passing swipe from her hand. She wanted to hurt herself, but she would rather do that away from the prying optic where someone couldn't stop her, not that the mechs here would.

"Excuse me." A deep voice asked. She snapped her head up and blanched. "Is it ok if I sit here?"

She nodded as she scooted over on the couch and let the mech sit down. She continued to gawk at the mech sitting beside her, even though she knew it was rude. His armor was white and red and he appeared to be a large space shuttle. Sitting down, she just came up to the top of his cockpit and she suddenly felt very helpless. He turned to look at her and smiled softly, his blue optics flashing.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

Whitegun gawked for another second. "You're huge!" She gasped.

The mech laughed. "So I've been told." He stated.

She gasped. "I'm such an idiot!" She moaned. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't be so rude."

The mech smiled. "You're fine." He stated. "My name's Skyfire." He added as he held out one of his hands.

"Whitegun." She replied with a smile as she shook his hand. "The femme D-con." She added with a sigh.

Skyfire smiled. "You took quiet the shot through your wings." He stated. "Covered most of my cockpit in energon before Ratchet managed to stop it."

Whitegun looked up at him in shock. "You caught me?" She asked.

Skyfire nodded. "None of the Aerialbots wanted to touch you." He admitted sadly. "You're on our side and they wouldn't have lifted a finger to stop you from crashing into the ground."

Whitegun shrugged as she took a swing of her energon. "That's the thing; Autobots want the freedom for all sentient beings, except those of their own kind." She replied.

Skyfire smiled weakly. "I believe that some are willing to give the Decepticons a chance." He stated.

"No one here." She replied coldly as she made a small gesture to the mechs in the room. "They hate me and I don't even know what I did."

Skyfire looked at her and sighed. "It's because of what you are, not what you did." He replied.

Whitegun snarled. "Go figure." She mumbled as she chugged the last of the energon down. "They never like a Decepticon, not even when it's a femme half their size."

Skyfire draped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a gentle shake. "They'll warm up to you." He stated softly before he pulled his arm back.

Whitegun grinned before she leant her back against his side, an obvious display of trust. "Somehow I doubt that, big guy." She replied.

Skyfire chuckled gently before he settled against the couch, draping an arm on the back. They sat like that in a comfortable silence as Skyfire continued to drink his energon while Whitegun rested. She crossed her arms as she shifted one of her wings to fold beside her so it wasn't jabbing into Skyfire's wing. She sighed before a loud booming voice made her jump.

"Has anyone seen the little femme around?" Ironhide's loud voice asked.

Whitegun sighed before she flipped herself over and propped her elbows up on the back of the couch and rested her head in her hands. "What do you want?" She asked with a grin. Ironhide looked at her before she laughed and braced her hands against the couch. "Okay, okay; leave my joking side in my quarters." She laughed. "What is the reason behind your request of my presence?" She asked with a slightly more serious tone.

"Leave the false respect behind too." Ironhide grunted.

Whitegun couldn't stop the grin from breaking across her face. "Sorry. Really though, why do you want me?" She asked.

"Prime wants to know how good your fighting skills are." Ironhide stated. He didn't miss her sudden relieved look. "Come on Whitegun; we have a simulation that we want you to try out."

"Back up slightly big guy." She murmured to Skyfire, who moved away. "Let's see if ten years in a freezer's affected my timing." She added to herself before she gripped the couch and flipped herself into a handstand. She slowly moved her feet forward until she felt them touched the ground. She grinned before she placed her feet fully on the ground and let the rest of her body follow suit. She saw several amazed stared from the gathered mechs and couldn't help but grin. "Still got it." She giggled before she walked over to Ironhide. She gave a quick salute. "Aerial soldier Whitegun." She stated.

Ironhide frowned. "Suddenly serious?" He asked.

Whitegun grinned. "I'm my father's daughter." She replied.

Ironhide shook his head. "Follow me." He stated before he turned and left the room. Whitegun dropped her salute and quickly followed him.

"Sides, want to go watch?" She heard someone hiss before she left the room.

"Yah; I want to see that glitch fail." Another voice answered.

'Prepare to wait for that day, mechs.' She thought bitterly as she ran a finger along the handle of the gun on her hip. 'I wasn't trained to fail.'

**Author's note: **So, Whitegun has to put up with the resentment of an entire faction. She feels no attraction to Ratchet what-so-ever, but, let's face it; a Seeker's wings will cause a reaction no matter who touches them. She wasn't pleased with the results and she isn't pleased with the mechs wanting her to fail. She's a Decepticon; failure is not acceptable so she has learned not to fail. And Ratchet knows her secret about Megatron, wonder if he'll keep his promise. And quick question; who would you like to see her get attached to? Doesn't matter if it's an Autobot or Decepticon, I just want to see what people want to see and consider it. Thanks again! Leave a review on your way out!


	6. Simulation

Chapter 6 Simulation

Chapter 6 Simulation

Whitegun ran her finger along the handle of her gun as Ironhide punched in the code for the training room. She felt antsy just standing there waiting; Decepticons were trained to kill and get a mission done as fast as possible. She was no exception. Ironhide glanced back at her with a raised optic before stepping through the door. She told herself to calm down before she followed him, knowing that the other mechs wouldn't be too far behind them.

She followed Ironhide over to where Optimus Prime and another mech, who she guessed was the Second in Command Prowl, were waiting. The other mech gave her a skeptical look as he sized her up and she once again felt very short; she only came up to the base of the mech's neck. Why was everyone so tall here?

"So, you're Whitegun?" The mech asked.

Whitegun nodded. She hesitated before she gave a salute catching Optimus and the mech off guard. "Yes, sir…um…I didn't catch your name." She admitted as she lowered her arm.

"Prowl." The mech replied.

Whitegun smiled politely and nodded; she wasn't a fan of the Prowl back home. She gave him another look and examined his armor a little more closely than a first glance. It was black and white, just like the Prowl she knew, and he had a similar crest on his forehead, but he was taller, with more dangerous looking weapons tucked neatly underneath the armor on his forearms. He seemed to be giving her the same once-over again and let out a soft "hmm".

"Your armor is…rather dense." He commented as he reached out and lifted her arm. "But you're still at the same figural disadvantage as any other femme. Small arms, small size, shorter legs; not much good for outrunning a larger attacker."

Whitegun looked at him. "I am Decepticon born and trained; we do not run from a fight." She stated plainly.

Prowl narrowed his optics slightly. "You are a Seeker?" He asked as he reached for her wings.

"Look but don't touch." She growled automatically.

Prowl glanced at her and nodded. "Right, Seekers' wings are extremely sensitive." He replied as he let his arm drop. "My apologies."

Whitegun smiled and relaxed, actually enjoying to be around the larger mech. He seemed to be much more polite in person than on the battlefield. Optimus cleared his throat and everyone turned to look at him.

"Whitegun, we wish to see just how well your abilities are." He stated. Whitegun nodded. That was to be expected. "The simulation will pit you against the best Decepticon soldiers on Earth. If you have any need to leave the simulation, just let us know." He added as he handed her a small headphone. She placed it beside her audio receptor and nodded in understanding.

The three mechs nodded before they left the area. Whitegun checked how high the roof was and grinned; it was high enough that she could fly if she needed to. An alarm sounded softly, alerting her to the beginning of the simulation. The walls faded away and were replaced by a smoking battlefield. Jets flew by overhead, flashing Decepticon insignias. Landmines were going off not far away and she felt a shiver run up her spinal unit.

"Well, well, well." A deep voice sneered. She spun around and growled at the mech that was only slightly shorter than she was. "If it isn't an itty, bitty, femme."

Whitegun shook her head sadly. "I'm taller than you are, dumbaft." She replied.

The mech reminded her of Prowl slightly, but he had sharper angles and a longer face full of jagged metal shards that acted like teeth. He growled before he whipped something out of the holding compartment on his arm and started charging at her. She dodged left just before something went flying out of his chest.

"What the frag?" She asked before something crashed into her foot.

"Meet my partner." The mech sneered. "Frenzy."

Whitegun gave the mech a disgusted look before glaring at the silver, spindly thing trying to climb up her leg. She growled before she bent down, clamped her hand down on his head and tossed him. Frenzy shouted in shock as he was thrown, electric blue optics wide in shock. She turned back to the mech and yelped as she just managed to dodge his weapon. He snarled before he lunged at her again, swinging whatever the weapon was around.

She squeaked in shock as one of the rotors caught her shoulder and tore the metal slightly. "Ouch!" She snarled before she spun around and punched the mech in the face. "Watch where you're swinging that thing!" She added with a sarcastic whine.

The mech snarled as he rolled to his feet and charged at her again, this time transforming his arm into a gun. Her optics widened in shock before she darted left and avoided the shots. She lifted her arm cannons and fired each once. Her mouth fell open as the mech's chest was ripped open and he fell down without a sound as his optics offlined and his body turned grey.

"What the frag?" She asked as she frowned. "The armor shouldn't just crumple like after only two shots."

She was about to elaborate further when a small bladed CD flew by her face. She yelped before she spun around. Frenzy was standing up and glaring at her, his chest plate open and three more bladed CD were aimed at her. He started yelling at her in Cybertronian and shot the CD's at her. She ducked two of them, then at the last second snapped her hand up and caught the last CD between her fingers. She grinned as Frenzy gave her a shocked look.

"My cousin's a ninja." She taunted as she threw the bladed CD back at him. "She taught me a thing or too." She added as the CD easily sliced the stunned Decepticon's head off.

She shook her head sadly as she turned around and bumped into someone's chest. She looked up and saw a pair of blood red optics staring back at her from a circular face. The mech snarled before grabbing her shoulder and digging his clawed hand in. She screamed before she snarled back and fired her arm cannon into his stomach. He released her with a roar of pain and she quickly backed up.

The mech growled as he clamped a hand around the hole in his stomach. She spotted something moving just above his head and yelped as a trap like appendage snapped closed just above her shoulder as she moved. She pulled her sword out of the sheath on her hip and quickly sliced it off. The mech roared in pain again as energon sprayed out of the sliced off appendage. She didn't waste a minute in using his weakened state to her advantage; she stuck her blade right into his throat and as he started gagging she wrenched her blade down and sliced right through his spark chamber. The mech offlined and fell dead at her feet.

"And another one's dead." She muttered as she pulled her sword out of the Decepticon's chest. "This is way too easy. They must have the setting lower than normal."

As she started to stand up, the mech at her feet was blasted to bits, causing her to scream in shock and leap away from the body. She spun around and stared at the mech stalking towards her. It looked like a living weapon and was a disgruntling green. She lifted one side of her lip component in disgust.

"Get a clue." She muttered. "Green is not your colour."

The Decepticon started shooting at her and she quickly took to the sky, trusting her aerial haven more than a ground assault. "What's the matter, femme-bot?" The mech sneered. "Don't you want to play with me?"

Whitegun snorted. "Sure I do, handsome." She sneered in disgust. "But we play by MY rules."

He growled before he started firing endless rounds at her but she dodged the shots easily. She flipped easily through the air, evading his frenzied shots. When she heard him howl in frustration she grinned before whipping her gun out of its hilt and fired three times, knocking his shoulder mounted guns off. He howled again, this time in pain before snarling up at her. He started firing again until she plummeted out of the sky and plunged her sword right through his head. He let out a high-pitched scream of pain before falling forward and dragging her down with him.

She tutted softly as she pulled her sword out of his metal skull. She stood up and glared at the sky. "What next?" She growled to herself. "What pathetic ground based Decepticon is going to…ARG!" She screamed as something pierced the slightly thinner armor on her back. She stumbled forward before an angry clicking noise reached her. She looked at her back and saw a pair of slitted red optics glaring up at her. "What the frag are you?" She demanded.

The thing clicked again as it waved a pincher at her, getting ready to shoot. She grabbed the pincher, crushed it slightly in her hand and ripped the thing out of her back. She felt energon leak slowly down her backside as she glared at the thing now dangling by its pincher and thrashing around like crazy. It looked like an over-sized scorpion, after a quick web search using the link that Bumblebee had given her back at the desert base, and she realized that it had stabbed her with its stinger, if the energon dripping on the tail was any indication. She snarled at it bringing her other hand forward and ripping its tail off. It screamed in pain before she stabbed it through the chest with its own tail. She tossed the skewered scorpion aside just before and blast knocked her off her feet.

"How many fragging suckers are there?!" She snarled as she rolled painfully back to her feet. She stared up at one of the biggest Decepticons she had ever seen and let out a squeak of surprise. "Holy slag!"

The mech glared down at her. She could see the nose of a helicopter spread out against his chest and helicopter blades running down his back. He let out a growl before pulling out a rotor and it started spinning at an incredibly high speed before he started walking towards her.

"I am so fragged." She muttered as she backed up slowly. She pulled her gun out and the mech seemed to waver slightly. She couldn't see a mouth anywhere on his face, but she was sure he was grinning as a gun suddenly lifted up out of the center of his chest. "Yup, definitely fragged." She whimpered before he started shooting at her.

She rolled to the side before shooting at him. He snarled as the lasers blasted the armor on his arms and shoulders off. He merely glanced at the damage before turning back to her.

"Do not think just because your weapon is strong enough to destroy our armor that you have won." He growled. "You are dead, femme."

"Tell me something I don't already know." She replied as she fired again and destroyed his chest gun. "Oh…that was lucky."

The mech snarled. "You will not win!" He roared as he lunged at her. She whipped her sword up and his sudden gasp made her look up.

By some stroke of luck, the blade had pierced his chest armor and impaled him. He started falling forward and she quickly dodged to the side. She watched in disgust as her blade was pushed through his chest and burst through his back.

"That is gross." She muttered as she walked forward and somehow managed to roll the larger mech over. She pulled her sword out and grimaced. "Ew, just ew."

"And just think," a voice stated behind her, "that will soon be your body joining them."

She spun around and stared up at the three enormous Seekers standing behind her. She swallowed painfully as she straightened up to her full height of 17' 11'' and barely made it past the center of their cockpits. Starscream laughed as he stalked forward, slightly hunched over as his legs were slightly bent. She didn't like the way the Seekers' heads were shaped; they were triangular, along with their bodies, and three toes on each foot. They were all huge and imposing and, she realized with a sickening lurch, she was going to take them all on at once.

"However," Starscream stated as he stopped in front of her and took her chin roughly in his hand, "I could let out live on one condition." He brought his face right up to hers. "You must swear undying loyalty to me." He growled.

Whitegun stood there for almost a whole minute, focused solely on the burning optics in front of her. When what he said sank in she hissed and struck out. "Let go of me! You sickening waste of metal! I wouldn't swear my undying loyalty to you if Megatron fell over dead at my feet and told me to follow you!" She snarled as she tried to squirm loose.

Starscream laughed again. "Foolish femme." He chuckled. "I am the future of the Decepticons. You would be wise to follow my lead." He stated.

"Hey Screamer?" Skywarp asked as he walked up beside him. "Can I keep her as a pet?"

Starscream laughed as she snarled angrily. "Oh? Megatron wants her dead, but I suppose keeping you happy and occupied is better for the whole army." He replied.

Skywarp grinned at her before he screamed in pain. Whitegun grinned as she managed to wiggle her way out of Starscream's slackened grip as he stared at the hole in Skywarp's leg. She backed up and leveled her arm cannons with him as he turned to look at her. He sneered before his arm transformed into a large gun and her fuel tank clenched as Skywarp and Thundercracker followed his lead.

"Yup, I'm dead." She stated before the three Elite Seekers started shooting at her.

She rolled away from the blasts as they ate away at the ground. She fired three shots and heard three simultaneous shouts of pain. She rolled again as one of them recovered quickly and started shooting again. She took a deep breath and charged at the Seekers, temporarily catching them off guard. She plowed her shoulder into the black and blue mech and he snarled as he stumbled.

"Lots of height, no balance." She panted as she dodged his attacks.

She heard feet behind her and ducked as a set of blades whipped through the air and caught the mech she had been fighting right in the midsection, where her head had been a second before. The mech stumbled back with a howl of pain as his hand closed around the two holes in his stomach and she took the moment to shoot his chest plate with five repetitive shots. He fell to the ground in a smoldering husk.

"Thundercracker!" Skywarp shouted from behind her. "You glitch! You made me stab my best friend! You'll pay for that!"

She felt him kick her in the stomach and she was sent sprawling against the ground. She rolled to the left just before the blades stabbed into the Earth. "Sorry Skywarp." She murmured before she fired off her arm cannons at the mech's face. He fell to the ground headless.

She felt a blade pierce her shoulder and screamed in pain before a clawed foot pinned her head to the ground. "You might have been able to kill my wing mates," Starscream snarled, "but you won't kill me."

She gasped as she felt a clawed finger on her wing, right on top of where her insignias were. "Don't touch them!" She snarled, although her voice was slightly muffled by the dirt.

"Why not?" Starscream snarled. "You are my prize when this is over." He traced the insignias and she shivered in horror at the sensation. "Why do you where the Decepticon mask if you do not follow us?" He demanded.

"That's none of your business." She growled as she struggled underneath him.

She felt the barrel of his gun touch her head and she grew cold. "It will be, soon enough." He growled before his foot came off her head.

She inhaled as she wrenched herself around and whipped her gun out and fired three times at the Seeker's chest plate. He shrieked as he stumbled off, the blasts missing his chest plate by mere millimeters. She leapt to her feet as energon oozed down the back of her neck. She kept her feet firmly planted on the ground as the world tilted slightly. Starscream glared at her and started lifting his gun again. She reacted on instinct; she started firing her gun off, screaming in some feral battle cry that she didn't know she had. She didn't stop until Starscream's body fell to the ground motionless and energon pooled around his hole covered body.

"Holy Primus." She breathed as she left leg gave out underneath her. "Holy Primus…that…that was." She closed her optics as tears burned her optics at the thought of the three Seekers that she had just killed. "It's only a simulation." She murmured softly to herself. "It's all fake."

"Is it?" A dark voice asked from behind her. She spun around and stared up at the most terrifying mech she had ever seen in her whole life.

Claws where his hands should be, he was a towering mass of silver armor. He was covered by sharp, pointed armor and he had to stand well over 30 feet tall; she barely came up much higher than his hip. His face was set in a sneer, displaying rows of fangs, and his red optics were burning so brightly, she was sure that there was a fire raging in them and wanting to roast her alive.

"Do you really think that this is all an illusion?" The silver giant asked. "That the Decepticons, the most powerful of all the Cybertronians, are mere illusions?"

"Yes." She replied shakily as she forced herself to her feet.

"And why do you believe that?" He asked as he extended his claws.

"Because they fell way too easily." She snarled before she whipped out her sword and lunged at him.

His hand transformed into a flail so quickly she didn't even have time to move. He whipped it around his head once before it caught her in the face and sent her flying. She slid across the ground before coming to a stop, coughing up energon from her crushed jaw. She growled weakly as his silhouette appeared above her. Sharp claws bit into the armor on her side and she screamed as she started beating his arm weakly. He laughed above her as something in her subspace burned. She reached in and pulled out her father's sword as it glowed a dark black before slicing the giant's arm right off.

"You glitch!" He snarled as he leapt back and glared at the stump of an arm that she had left behind.

She growled as she climbed painfully back to her feet. She pulled out her other sword and stood there, ready to fight. The mech looked at her and laughed before he transformed his remaining arm into a gun and aimed for her chest.

"Little femme," he chuckled, "you have survived longer than I would have expected. But now, it's over. Join the Autobots in extinction!" He roared as he fired at her.

She stood there for a moment before rolling away, but not quick enough. She screamed as her whole right wing was blasted off of her body and sliced into the ground farther away. The mech laughed as he turned on her and prepared to fire again.

"Frag it Ironhide!" Jazz's voice rang out around her. "Stop that damn simulation! You've seen everything that you needed!"

She watched as the giant of a mech vanished, as did the other bodies of the Decepticons and the battlefield. She watched as the white walls of the training hall came back into view and she let a shaky breath leave her. She struggled to get back to her feet, but they were too weak from loss of energon. She looked around and saw her energon covering almost the entire floor area. She felt herself beginning to fall back down when a pair of arms wrapped around her. She looked up at a terrified looking Jazz as he held her larger body off the floor.

"Why didn't you use that fragging microphone to tell us to stop when you started loosing so much energon?" He demanded.

She smiled weakly. "I'm a Decepticon." She replied. "We fight to the death."

Jazz's blue optics narrowed. "Well, don't do that in a real battle, got it? I won't be there to save your aft from getting fried because no one else wants to risk their afts to save you." He snapped.

She laughed before she started coughing up energon. Jazz shouted at Ratchet to get over there and a second later she felt a hand touch her damaged side. She winced as she looked up at Ratchet. He looked infuriated and she thought it was directed at her.

"Why do they insist that we have the simulations as life like as possible?" He snarled as he started closing off her fuel lines to stop more precious energon from leaving her. "Frag! I just finished repair your wings! Now I have to reattach one! Frag it all to Primus!"

Whitegun laughed weakly again as she spotted the other mechs standing not too far away. All of them where glaring at her and she sighed. "What do they think of me now?" She asked hoarsely.

"They still think you're a waste of our time." Jazz replied. "And they don't like your fighting style; reminds them of the Cons."

Whitegun grunted before she lifted herself up and staggered to her feet. Ratchet snarled at her to lie back down but she ignored him. She glared at the mechs standing not too far away. One of them was examining her energon and gave her a sympathetic look from behind the others' backs. A bright yellow one stepped forward and growled at her.

"You good for nothing Con." He snarled.

She grinned weakly. "What?" She asked. "Disgusted by how I fight?"

"That wasn't fighting." A blue one snarled. "That was slaughter."

Whitegun laughed weakly. "Oh? You think that the Decepticons are just going to let one little Autobot get away because it's all alone and defenseless?" She asked before she snarled. "Get your heads out of your afts mech! This is war! Kill or be killed! If the Decepticons can they will kill as many Autobots as they can!"

Several of the mechs let out snarls of their own. Bumblebee was standing farther away and he looked torn between running to her side and defending her as Jazz and Ratchet were now doing and staying with the mechs he knew best. He looked at her and couldn't hold his gaze before letting his head fall. She sighed softly before her knees felt weaker. She growled again as she lent on Ratchet, who quickly grabbed her shoulders to help her remain standing, the whole time cussing and swear at her that she was being stupid for standing up in a weakened state. She glared out at the gathered mechs.

"You are such hypocrites." She snarled. "If it was one Decepticon against the whole lot of you, you would kill it without a second thought." She pointed to her wings and her insignias. "I'm a Decepticon, born and raised as one before the true name was used, and I know the price that comes from this war. I know that sometimes you don't have a choice…and that sometimes…to save everyone else…you have to kill even when you would rather run." She finished before she collapsed against Ratchet.

"Whitegun!" She heard Skyfire's baritone voice bellow before she was lifted into the air. She looked up at Skyfire's worried face and smiled weakly.

"Hey Big Guy." She mused. "You're a little late, don't you think?"

"Skyfire, carry her to the med bay; she is in desperate need of repairs." Ratchet ordered before turning and storming out of the room.

Skyfire held her closer to his chest as he followed, Jazz right beside him and Bumblebee joining. She smiled weakly before she curled against Skyfire's large chest and passed out in his arms.

**Author's note:** Man…she just doesn't get a break. She fights in the simulation and almost gets killed and the other Autobots still don't like her. Ssh, and Bumblebee is torn between his old friends and his new one. Skyfire doesn't care and is willing to help her because he's nice that way. Yah, don't worry, the reason that she did so dang well in the simulation will be explained soon enough. And, there is a poll up on my profile concerning who she will become romantically attached to in the story. The winner will end up being her crush/lover. So, if you want a hand in it, please vote…and please do not kill me if the one that you want her to be with isn't up there…and leave a review on your way out please! Thanks again!


	7. Learning the Enemy

Chapter 7 Learning the Enemy

Chapter 7 Learning the Enemy

Whitegun grunted as she onlined her optics and stared up at the fluorescent lights of the med bay. She let out a moan of annoyance before she managed to lift herself into a sitting position. She ran a hand along her forehead as she sighed.

"I hate waking up in the med bay." She muttered as she shifted her wings slightly.

They felt stiff and sore; no doubt they would have been beaten up worse than she thought from the training simulation. She rotated them, seeing if everything was properly aligned and grinned as she noted no major faults with them. Ratchet had managed to fix them perfectly.

"You're awake!" Jazz's voice shouted and she lifted her head to look at the smiling first lieutenant as he hopped up onto the foot of her berth..

Whitegun chuckled. "Yah, I'm up." She replied. "So, how long have I been out for?"

"Couple days." Jazz replied. "You were on an energon drip up until yesterday because you lost too much." He added as he gave her a sympathetic look.

Whitegun shrugged before bringing her knees up to her chest and giving the silver mech an even gaze. "I'm use to getting my aft blown up then having major surgery."

Jazz chuckled. "Everyone was impressed that you managed to last that long." He stated. "Course, they'd never admit it to your face. I think only Ironhide and Optimus survived as far as you did."

Whitegun snorted. "Not hard when it's set to "easy"." She replied as she lifted a wing up and down to get energon flowing through it properly.

Jazz gave her a confused look. "It wasn't set to easy." He corrected. "It was on normal. If it was set to easy, you wouldn't have had to take on Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all at once."

It was Whitegun's turn to give him a confused look. "But, they fell so easily." She stated. "Couple shots and they were down for the count. Not to mention their armor split really easy."

Jazz shrugged before Ironhide's voice boomed towards them. "So she's awake?"

Whitegun gave her head a shake as she grinned. "Yah, I'm up." She repeated.

Ironhide, Optimus, and Prowl all made their way over to where she was sitting on the berth. They stopped just short of her, each with a vaguely concealed look of contempt. Her wings fell slightly; great, they didn't like her either.

"Well, we finally came to a conclusion on how well you are in battle." Optimus stated evenly.

"Sound the fanfare." Whitegun muttered as she folded her arms on her legs and placed her head on them.

"You're far better than we thought." Prowl stated gently. "I suspected you might have done well up until you faced Brawl, but to make it as far as you did? Simply amazing."

Whitegun snorted. "If you are so amazed, why are you all giving me looks that say "how disgusting"?" She demanded as she whipped her head around to glare at them.

Prowl continued to look at her evenly as Optimus and Ironhide shared a look. "The looks are not directed to you." He replied. "We were talking about what would happen should the Decepticon forces get their hands on you and sway you to their side." He explained further. "We wouldn't stand a chance."

Ironhide snorted as he crossed his arms. "We did a scan on your lasers while you were fighting; they have a 40 percent higher concentration of power in them than any of our weapons." He stated. "Not to mention your sword sliced through our armor like it was, as the humans say, melted butter."

Whitegun tilted her head in confusion before she did a quick web search to find out what "butter" was. When she figured that out, she looked up what melted butter looked like. She frowned. "Well, your armor is pretty weak compared to mine." She muttered.

Optimus cleared his throat. "I don't think you are following what we are saying." He stated.

"Uh, yeah." She replied before she blinked. "Sir." She added. "Basically I have an advantage over every single mech or femme in this Universe because I have weapons that could easily destroy you in a matter of moments." She explained.

Optimus nodded. "Along with one other thing." He stated. "If the Decepticons ever found that out, you would be captured and either offlined permanently, or have your CPU altered to obey Megatron's every command."

Whitegun sighed. "Wow, no matter what happens I'm fragged." She stated before she swung her legs over the side of the bed. "Ok, if I'm going to fight with you mechs, I need a run down on who my enemies are and what their designations are." She stated. "Best start with the freak shows that I had to fight the other day in your simulation."

Optimus chuckled before he powered up his hologram makes located in his optics. The image stood beside her on the berth and was the creepy, tiny, silver mech from the simulation.

"This is Frenzy." Optimus stated. "He is the Decepticon's hacker and one of Soundwave's more mobile Cassetteicons."

Whitegun frowned as she looked at the mech. "I think the one from my Universe is much cuter." She commented. "No extra appendages or optics, doesn't have blue optics, or have a badly formed mouth, and he's red and black where I come from." She added.

Optimus chuckled. "Homesick?" He asked gently.

"Uh, yeah." She replied. "Frag, I put up with getting pink paint dumped on my head every few orbital cycles by Frenzy and Rumble and I miss those two real bad." She laughed as she brushed a tear away. "Funny how you never think you like someone until they're gone."

Optimus nodded. He touched the side of his head and the hologram shifted to stand in front of her berth. The black and white mech that reminded her slightly of Prowl was standing there now. His gaze was centered on the wall behind her and he looked less threatening than he had in the simulation.

"This is Barricade." Optimus stated. "His alt mode is a Ford Mustang retrofitted to resemble a human Police Cruiser. He is partnered with Frenzy most of the time."

Whitegun snorted. "Barricade? Oh boy, this is going to be funny." She muttered sarcastically.

The image shifted again to show the beige Decepticon with the moving appendage above his head. "This is Bonecrusher." Prowl stated, showing obvious signs of disgust. "He use to be part of the Decepticon's medical team, but he was more attracted to destroying other mechs rather than fixing them."

Whitegun grimaced. "Beige? Yuck, I liked him better when he was green and purple." She stated as she stuck her glossa out.

"Ooh, a walking grape!" Jazz joked. Whitegun merely gave him a confused look before the image shifted again.

"This is Brawl." Ironhide stated. "It takes a lot to kill him…but obviously, stabbing him through the CPU is very effective." He chuckled.

Whitegun groaned. "Great! I have to go up against a Combaticon? Well, this sucks!"

"A Combaticon?" They asked.

"The Combaticons are a group of five mechs that can combine to form an even bigger mech. He's called Bruticus." Whitegun explained. "We've got several combining teams. There are the Constructicons, who form Devastator; the Combaticons, and the Stunticons, who form Menasor."

They all stared at her for a moment. "Well," Ironhide grunted, "that would be helpful."

Whitegun shrugged. "They're a pain in the aft and I hate every one of them…well, 'cept the Constructicons cuz they repair everyone, but they have their faults too." She stated.

Optimus chuckled before the image shifted to the metallic scorpion. "This is Scorponok."

"Suits the little sucker." Whitegun muttered as she rubbed her back.

"He is partnered to Blackout." Optimus added as the hologram switched to the tall mech with helicopter blades.

Whitegun giggled. "Aww, how cute." She stated with an air of false amusement. All the mechs looked at her like she was crazy. "I was kidding." She muttered as she looked up at the ceiling.

"You already know Starscream, Thundercracker, and Skywarp." Prowl commented as the hologram shifted to show all three mechs standing in front of her.

Ironhide gave her a dark look. "You were almost crying when you had to kill these three in the simulation." He stated.

Whitegun sighed, but wouldn't meet his gaze. "They're my family back home." She stated. "Skywarp's like my father, Starscream's an uncle, and Thundercracker is like a cousin. It…it's going to be very hard for me to fight them." She added softly.

Optimus sighed. "I understand that, but these mechs wish to do you harm. They are not like your friends back home." He stated.

Whitegun was going to comment on his statement, but chose not to. "This," Optimus stated as the hologram shifted to the giant of a mech with claws and fangs, "is Megatron."

Whitegun felt her fuel tank freeze. "That's Megatron?!" She squeaked. "Holy slag on a pipe!"

Megatron lifted an optic ridge. "I'm guessing he looks different from the one you know?" He asked.

Whitegun nodded her head. "You have no fragging idea." She whimpered as she stared up at the hologram of Megatron. "No idea at all." She shivered as she wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

Why was the fact that there was a Megatron here affecting her so badly? She looked down into her lap as tears stung her optics. She knew why; it would kill her to attack the Seekers and it would kill her even more to have to attack Megatron. She could easily leave the Autobots still; she had no real ties with them. Everyone hated her anyways, why stay where she wasn't wanted? So, Jazz may miss her, Bumblebee probably would too, but no one else would, right?

She heard footsteps and looked up as everyone else turned around, the holographic image of Megatron vanishing. She felt her spark twist in her chest slightly as the giant mech Skyfire walked over to them. He smiled when he made optic contact with her and she felt her fuel tank do flip-flops for some reason.

"I came to see if she was up." Skyfire stated as he stopped in front of Optimus. "As I can see, she's made a full recovery."

Optimus nodded. "Was there another reason why you came here?" He asked, a strange coldness in his voice.

Skyfire chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Actually, I was wondering if she wanted to go for a flight." He replied as he looked past him and focused his optics on her. "She's been stuck inside healing for so long, she might be getting claustrophobic."

Optimus' frame stiffened. "I don't think…." He started to say.

"I'd love to." Whitegun cut in. "Thanks Skyfire, I've been itching for a good flight." She added as she stood up.

Skyfire smiled as she walked over to him. Prowl had an optic ridge cocked while Ironhide merely looked surprised by her action. Skyfire held his hand out to her, his smile causing the edges of her mouth to turn up in response. She took his hand and he led her out of the med-bay.

A pair of bright blue optics blinked from the shadow of the med-bay as Skyfire and Whitegun walked past. There was a scuttling noise as the mech crawled back into the ventilation systems before contacting its comrades.

"F-f-frenzy reporting! Decepticon femme leaving base with Skyfire!"


	8. Ambush

Chapter 8 Ambush

Whitegun let out a sigh of contentment as she flew through the air beside Skyfire. She had missed flying so much since she had been stuck in the med bay every few days for the past week and it was even better to be flying at night when there wasn't anybody there to bother her. The aerodynamics of her alt mode surprised her because of the primitive design and yet she was slightly disappointed by the simple design, but if the other Seekers could live with the alt mode, so could she. She raced ahead of Skyfire, weaving back and forth in front of him, showing off a little to the only Seeker in the Autobot army that was even giving her the time of day. She could tell that Skyfire was showing off a little simply because he was keeping up with her and pulling off his own subtle aerial stunts.

Skyfire chuckled behind her before he pulled up beside her. "I'm guessing you are enjoying yourself." He commented.

Whitegun laughed. "Oh yeah!" She whooped. "Frag, you never realize how much you miss something until you can't do it anymore."

Skyfire let out a "hmm" of agreement. "The stars are beautiful tonight, don't you agree?" He asked after a moment.

Whitegun glanced up at the stars shining brilliantly above them and smiled to herself. "Yeah, they are." She replied. "You almost never saw them back home; too much ash and dirt in the atmosphere to get a good look at the heavens. Sometimes I wondered if there ever was a sky."

Skyfire flew closer to her, letting his wing brush hers ever-so-slightly, before speaking. "One of the many great things about Earth," he replied gently, "is that their world is not as badly damaged as ours. True, humans war amongst themselves every few decades, but they are capable of correcting the mistakes they make."

Whitegun sighed gently, enjoying the sound of his baritone vocals. "Yeah," she agreed. "We lost that ability soon after the war started. Now, all either side cares about is destroying the other faction. Peace for one side is oblivion for the other."

"There is always hope." Skyfire murmured gently.

"I stopped hoping for a peaceful ending for both sides long ago, Skyfire. Now, I just try to get by in this war. I fight when I'm told to, save those that I can from getting aimlessly slaughtered, and try to keep whatever piece of my sanity I have left." She replied sadly. "War changes you, even if you only are on the battlefield for a minute, it's enough to scar anyone and destroys whatever innocence they still had."

Skyfire was quiet for a little while, merely flying beside her at a decent speed, and offering a quiet comfort. "You sound like one who has fought many fights, yet you are so young." He commented.

"I've fought my share of battles." Whitegun replied. "I officially signed on when I was 15 thousand, even though I had been in training since I was about 10 thousand, got my own trine at 16 thousand, and I'm still kicking."

Skyfire chuckled. "And you are how old?" He asked.

"17 thousand." She replied. "Give or take a few decades."

"My, you are so young compared to me." He chuckled.

"Sure, sure, rub it in my face Mister 32 thousand."

"Try 42 thousand."

"Holy Primus' third cousin!"

"Does he even have cousins?"

"I don't know. I just heard Skywarp say it when Thundercracker told him that he was only 15 thousand."

"Wait, what?"

"Oh, right. See, back home, Thundercracker's still a kid." Whitegun laughed.

"Wow, bless your sparks for dealing with a youngling." Skyfire chuckled.

"He's pretty well behaved. He keeps Skywarp in line." She laughed before she started speeding up. "Last one to the outskirts of town is a rusty turbine!" She shouted before she blasted ahead of him.

She heard Skyfire laugh behind her before she saw something big fly by her. She yelped in shock before she heard Skyfire shout over her com-link.

"Decepticons in the area! Return to base immediately!"

"Slag." She hissed before she threw herself into a tight barrel roll to avoid getting hit by another flying object.

"Whitegun, head back to base!" Skyfire shouted over the com-link once again. "Alert the other Aerialbots to the attack; I'll hold them off."

"Are you insane!?" She demanded. "There is no way in the Pit that you can hold them off by yourself!"

"Don't worry about me, just get back to base." He replied before she saw him streak overhead with three F-22's on his tail. "I'll be fine, it's just these three. I can handle them."

Whitegun looked after him as he vanished from sight. "Be careful." She whispered before she flipped herself over and started heading back to the base, working on getting her com-link on the right frequency so that she could alert the others and still be able to turn around to go help Skyfire.

"That's right little femme, go off on your own. It will make everything much more fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Skyfire twisted and turned to avoid the shots that the Decepticon Elite Seeker trine were shooting at him. He could hear Skywarp shouting profanity after him, Thundercracker making calm threats about "letting him live", and Starscream shouting at the top of his voice transmitter about how he was going to stick his head on a spike and put it in the ground in front of the Autobot base as a lesson. He ignored them for the most part and instead focused on keeping them occupied long enough for Whitegun to get away.

Something about the tiny femme attracted him; he just wasn't sure what it was. Maybe it was his scientific side wanting to study a Transformer from a different Universe and compare the two molds, maybe it was his friendly nature just wanting her to feel at home in the strange world that she had come to, or maybe it was his spark searching for a reaction from hers. Whatever the reason was, he felt that he had to protect her, no matter what. He knew that she was a fierce fighter, bound by Decepticon protocol to fight to the death, but she was still a youngling that had seen far too much in her short life time than most of the other Autobots had in their entire military career. Every inch of him screamed to hold her and shield her from the horrors that still existed in this war and in hers, but, he had a feeling in his fuel tank that she wasn't one to hide behind another mech or femme and let them fight her battles for her. He wished he could take her far away from the war, hide her from the Decepticons that wished her harm, and try to help her find her way home. Then, maybe, he could find a way to protect her from all the horrors and nightmares that plagued her there. He wasn't sure what form of love had developed in his spark, brotherly or otherwise, but he wanted to protect her. Even if it cost him his life.

He was too deep in thought to realize that the Decepticon trine had caught up to him. In one single, well timed shot, he was spiraling towards the ground, his internal computer sending warning signals flashing across his optics. He managed to transform right before he smashed into the ground, but it didn't stop his landing from being any less rough or painful. His left leg crumpled underneath him, unable to support his weight and he fell forward, taking down several trees in the process.

"Oh my." Starscream's voice sneered as three thuds sounded behind him. "The mighty Skyfire has been shot clean out of the sky. How sad."

Skyfire struggled back to his feet, stumbling as he put too much pressure on his damage leg, before he turned to the three Decepticon mechs that were smirking at him. "What is the purpose of chasing me?" He asked evenly as he pulled his gun out of his subspace and pointed it at Starscream. "What is there to gain from destroying one, lone Autobot?"

Starscream chuckled coldly. "Oh Skyfire, are you truly so blind? Did you really think that we are the only Decepticons that spotted you and the femme?" He asked. As Skyfire's face suddenly filled with a horrified understanding, his chuckle turned into a high, cold laugh. "As we speak, the other Seekers are running her into the ground. Then she will be easy to capture and bring back to Megatron for proper punishment." He sneered.

"No! Starscream, you can't do that!" Skyfire roared. "She isn't a part of this war!"

"Oh, she is." Starscream replied. "Or at least, she will be once Lord Megatron has gotten through to her. After all, once a Decepticon, ALWAYS a Decepticon." He sneered before his arm transformed into his Vulcan cannon. "Now, as for you, I think we'll leave the Autobots a little present."

Skyfire didn't have time to respond to the statement before three laser blasts ripped through him. He fell backwards with a roar of pain as the armor on his chest flew off and embedded itself in the trees and dirt around him. He crashed into the ground as he heard the sound of three engines starting up and leaving in the direction of the Autobot base. He lay there bleeding, his spark compartment still in one piece luckily, and stared up at the stars twinkling above him.

"Whitegun, I'm so sorry." He murmured before he went offline and into stasis lock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitegun banked sharply to the right as she tried to avoid getting her wings snapped off by the red jet that had stalked her for miles now. She gasped and banked again as a white jet went barreling past her. She screamed as a dark blue jet clipped her tailfins as she turned a moment too slow. She had no clue where these three jets had come from, but they had somehow stopped her from getting through to the Autobots and telling them that Skyfire needed back-up. Right after she got static on her com-link for 5 minutes straight, they had swooped in out of nowhere and started dive-bombing her, driving her farther and farther away from the base. She was terrified to say the least; unsure of what to do since her CPU had officially gone into panic mode and all sense of logic, whatever she had, had fled.

"Come on, femme!" One of the jets shouted. "You could at least make this a challenge!"

Whitegun snorted to herself before she fired her engines up and blasted away from them, one of the only things that her CPU could actually do at the moment and that was make everything ready for a quick and speedy getaway. She heard them let out shouts of disbelief as they quickly fell behind, unable to keep up with the superior speed of her alt mode. She grinned to herself as she streaked across the woodlands on the outskirts of Tranquility. They looked never-ending from her vantage point and peaceful, like nothing bad could ever happen to her here. But she knew that was all an illusion; bad luck seemed to be attracted to her. No matter what, something bad always happened to her, whether it was getting shot out of the air, getting her arm sliced off, or simply tripping over her own two feet when walking beside a cute mech. Or in this case, getting teleported to a different Universe, waking up surrounded by the enemy, getting chased by her allies' counterparts, and not being accepted by her new allies.

But, one good thing had come from everything; she had met Skyfire. He was so nice, maybe a little too nice at some moments, but it was acceptable. She had never expected that she would meet someone like him. Jazz was nice, but she felt no attraction to him, he just felt like the brother she never had, or never had the pleasure of knowing. Skyfire was interesting; the way he spoke just drew her in. His blue optics were so full of untapped wisdom and emotion, his voice was mesmerizing, and there were so many other things that amazed her, it simply startled her. He was genuinely interested in what she had to say, unlike other mechs that she had met in her life, and he didn't scoff once he learnt her opinion. It was strange to her, a little frightening, but she still enjoyed it. But, she knew that nothing could ever happen between them; Wheeljack was waiting for her back home, and she couldn't be unfaithful to him. And yet, she felt like her relationship with Wheeljack wasn't as real as she had originally thought; after being with Skyfire and the other mechs from this Universe, even seeing the other Decepticons up close in the simulation, they seemed real and her home world was almost like a dream, a dream that was slowly slipping between her fingers like water. She was slowly forgetting what her home world looked like, what her family looked like, and they were slowly being replaced by the designs of the mechs here. She shivered at that thought, not liking it at all; how could she possibly forget what her family looked like? She hoped that she could go home soon, preferably before she did something that she would later regret, but first she had to get back to the Autobot base. She nodded to herself and started turning back in the direction of the base.

"Look out below!" She heard someone shout.

Before she could react, something very big plowed into her. She screamed as she was dragged down towards the forest below her, fighting to throw whatever had hit her off. She finally managed to transform and kick whatever was on her off, flipping over a few times and powering up her heel turbines. She saw a large assault tank of some-sort fall away from her before she managed to stop her fall and land on the ground. She saw some of the foliage near her start smoking before it slowly caught fire. She looked up and blanched as the assault tank transformed and stood up, grinning at her in an all too familiar way.

"Blitzwing."

"Oh good, you know my name already!" The triple-changer chuckled. "That should make introductions easier, don't you think?"

"Back off." She growled as she placed her hand on the handle of her gun. "Or I swear to Primus I'll blast you into next week."

Blitzwing grinned. "I don't think so." He cooed as he pointed behind her.

She risked a glance behind her and felt her legs beginning to buckle. The giant mech Blackout had landed behind her and was now advancing slowly. She pulled her gun out and pointed it at him, forgetting about Blitzwing and remembering a moment too late once she did remember him. She felt his hands close around her wrists and pull them painfully behind her back, squeezing her wrists to add to the pain that she was already experiencing. Blackout chuckled as he walked calmly over to her and picked up her dropped gun.

"You really shouldn't have dropped your guard, little femme." He commented before he subspaced her gun.

Whitegun growled angrily. "Let me go." She snapped.

"Oh, I don't think that's an option." A calm voice stated as three figured landed in the clearing that had been created by the combined landings of Blitzwing's alt mode and her thrusters when she had slowed down her descent.

The forest around them was now a slowly burning inferno, illuminating all of their armor and casting shadows across the already sinister faces of the Decepticons. Whitegun felt herself being turned towards the new figures and swallowed in a state of half-fear. Starscream stood leering down at her, his face flickering in the light of the building forest fire, and sending her fuel tank into a wild fit of anxiety.

"You see, little femme, our great and powerful leader Megatron has ordered us to capture you and bring you back for questioning." He purred as he wrapped his clawed hand around her chin and lifted it up so that he could see into her optics.

"What's with the purr?" She teased without even thinking.

Starscream's optics narrowed in anger. "Excuse me?" He growled as his claws started digging into her cheeks.

"I want to know why you said that with a purr." She squeaked. "There must be a reason…Commander." She added, whispering the last part low enough that she hoped he wouldn't hear. She had only said it because her spark was begging for some form of similarity between these mechs and the ones she knew.

Starscream growled slightly. "That was a purr of satisfaction." He snapped. He glared at her, ruby red optics searing into her rosy red. "You should learn to watch your glossa." He hissed as an afterthought.

"Yeah, don't want someone cutting it off." Skywarp piped up.

Whitegun tried her best to suppress a grin from forming on her lips and froze in shock when she felt Starscream's thumb running overtop of them. "How strange." He murmured. "They appear to be made similar to a human's lip components. I'll have to give them a deeper examination later, after Megatron has finished with his interrogation."

Whitegun shivered. "Um, ok?" She squeaked as she shifted slightly. "As long as I get to keep them attached."

Starscream chuckled before he released her face and nodded to Blackout. She heard him transform behind her before a net was wrapped around her. She squawked angrily before she was attached to the underside of Blackout's alt mode and lifted into the sky. This did not settle well in her fuel tank and she started spitting out any profanity that she could think of, find on the human internet, or make up on her own. She heard Blackout chuckle above her and looked up at his underside.

"What?" She demanded.

"You are making Skywarp look like a good mannered mech with all that swearing." He replied with a chuckle.

"Good to know I'm leaving an impression." She replied, smiling in spite of her current position.

She felt more at home with her Decepticons captures than she did with her Autobot "allies". It could have just been the fact that she was use to the snide remarks of the Decepticons than the joking comments of the Autobots. Whatever the reason was, she wasn't entirely sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing. As she came out of her musing, she saw a huge pillar rising up out of a body of water, and she couldn't help but be in awe of it. The Decepticons were heading right for it and there appeared to be a small welcoming party waiting for them.

She heard some of them sniggering as Blackout maneuvered himself around to land on the deck of the pillar. As her back touched the solid metal, she sat up and felt hands wrap around her arms before the net was pulled off and tossed aside, allowing Blackout to land some distance away. The other Seekers, including the three that had chased her earlier, landed on the deck and stood up straight as she was hauled to her feet and held between two bulking bodies as they bound her arms behind her back.

'Why is everyone so much taller than me here?' She thought bitterly as she was hauled into an elevator.

She felt a blindfold slide over her optics and squawked angrily as she gave her head a shake in a weak attempt to get it off. Several of the mechs chuckled before she was hauled forward. She was having trouble keeping up with the larger mechs and kept stumbling. She could hear the mechs complaining beside her and made a mental note to track them down later and give them a good, swift kick in the aft.

"Chain her up in that holding cell." Starscream's voice rang out. "She can wait there until Megatron comes."

She felt her back slam against a wall within minutes of Starscream giving the order and she let out a gasp of surprise and pain. The mechs snickered somewhere above her as they unbound her arms and slammed a pair of metal cuffs onto them. The blindfold was removed and she stared up at the dimly outlined bodies of the two mechs. She growled at them, hoping it sounded menacing, but only got a chuckle from them before they turned and left the cell.

She shifted around before she glanced back at the cuffs. They were only metal on the part that connected to her wrists. The part that connected them to the wall was formed entirely from energy and was connected to a dispenser of some sort in the wall. She sighed as she gave them a small tug and decided that there wasn't a hope in the Pit that she was getting out of these cuffs on her own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX.XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazz raced over to Skyfire's body and gave it a gentle shake. "Skyfire! Come on man, wake up!" He shouted.

He heard Skyfire let out a moan of pain before his optics dimly came online. "What? Jazz, what are you doing here?"

"We tracked your energy signal here." Jazz replied as he radioed Ratchet and gave him their coordinates. "But we can't find Whitegun's. Do you know where she is?"

Skyfire closed his optics. "The Decepticons, they came out of nowhere. I thought it was only Starscream and his trine so I told her to head back to base and get the other Aerialbots. But, all of the Seekers were out tonight. I didn't realize it until it was too late." He whispered. "She's no doubt been captured by now. She might be strong, but she can't take on all the Seekers at once."

Jazz felt his fuel tank lurch in panic. "If she's with the Decepticons, she's in more trouble than we thought." He whispered. "Who knows what they'll do to her."

Skyfire shuddered in pain as Ratchet raced over to them. "I don't even want to think about it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After what could have been hours later, Whitegun heard heavy footsteps heading towards her. She lifted her head up and felt her fuel tank tighten in expectation.

"Yes, _Lord_ Megatron, we captured the femme without too much difficulty. Skyfire was only a minor problem, but he's probably bled out by now or in stasis lock and unable to tell the Autobots anything." Starscream's voice stated a little coldly.

"Well, you actually managed to complete a mission, Starscream. Impressive." A dark, cold voice sneered.

Whitegun struggled to her feet, pressing her back against the wall as two towering figures appeared at the door to her cell. Two sets of burning red optics focused solely on her and one set was like Pitfire. She swallowed as the door slid open and the towering figure clad in silver armor walked into the cell closely followed by Starscream. A flash of steel fangs was all the identification she needed.

"Megatron."

**Author's note:** Ooh! Whitegun's been captured! Let that be a lesson to all femmes out there; never go flying around at night and try to go somewhere by yourself. Yeah, her life sucks, or does it? Poll is still up on my profile and will remain up for about another week. So, once again, if you want a say in who she falls head over heels for, go vote! And review please before you leave, thank you!


	9. Hide And Claim

Chapter 9 Hide And Claim

Megatron grinned cruelly. "So you know who I am?" He asked. "Well, I suppose Optimus showing you holograms of us is the only reason for that."

Whitegun shivered in awe. He was far more terrifying in reality and yet something about it seemed relaxing. It was probably just the fact that it was Megatron and he was acting in a way that she was familiar with, but it was still calming, somewhat.

"I'm sure I would have figured it out, sir." She replied evenly. "What with your terrifying demeanor, who else could you be?"

Starscream glared at her while Megatron chuckled. "Another suck-up." He chortled.

Whitegun shrugged. "Whatever keeps my aft from getting fried." She replied. "Although you do give off a terrifying demeanor."

Megatron chuckled before he walked closer and stared down at her. She quickly noted that she didn't come up much higher than his hip. She frowned slightly before sighing.

"What is everyone on here?" She demanded. "Eneroids?"

Megatron growled. "Excuse me?"

Whitegun put on her best pouting face as her wings fell. "Everyone is ten times my size here." She replied.

Megatron gave her a look before shaking his head. "You are aware that I have very little patience for smart afts?" He asked, lifting an optic ridge.

Whitegun bit her lip quickly. "My apologies, sir." She replied. "I was…merely trying to lighten the atmosphere." She added as she glared into the darkness. "It is quite dark."

"Did you miss what I just said?" Megatron asked.

"Sorry, automatic." Whitegun apologized as she looked away.

"Starscream, you may leave now. I can handle one little femme." Megatron stated coldly to Starscream. Whitegun risked sticking her glossa out at him while he wasn't looking. He turned back to her and chuckled. "So, a little spy told me that you aren't from this Universe." He commented.

Whitegun nodded. "No, to be perfectly honest, I'm not." She replied, trying not to look too relaxed.

He seemed to be examining her face and she shifted uncomfortably. "Hmm, your design is slightly more human-like than the other Decepticons." He stated as he lifted her chin up and turned her head from side to side. "Not as many sharp edges, but rather softer curves, very much like the Autobots."

"Excuse me?" Whitegun demanded without even thinking. "You did not just compare ME to an AUTOBOT?!"

Megatron glared at her before he dug his clawed fingers into her cheek. She yipped in pain before Megatron removed his fingers. "I will not be spoken to like that." He snarled, bringing his face within inches of hers. "Is that understood, femme?"

"P-p-perfectly!" She squeaked.

"Good." Megatron replied before he pulled back. He gave her another once over, lifting an optic ridge before one clawed finger touched her waist line, causing her to yip and squirm. "Ticklish?" He chuckled.

"Guess so." She replied with a shrug. "Never had anyone touch my waist before."

Megatron chuckled. "I'm sure." He replied before he went back to his examination. "Hmm, your body seems useless, yet, you appear to have better adaptations to flight than the other Seekers. Smaller frame, wider wings, turbines where appropriate."

Whitegun shrugged. "I wouldn't say that, sir. The thrusters on my feet make flying a little difficult. A jet pack makes much more sense." She replied.

Megatron gave her an even gaze before snorting. "What is your designation, femme?" He asked in a military fashion.

"Whitegun, sir. Femme squadron leader of…." She started to say.

"I care nothing for whatever your title is where you come from." Megatron interrupted with a wave of his hand, narrowly missing hitting her square in the face. "All I ask for was your designation."

"My apologies, sir." She replied, slightly annoyed about being so rudely cut off and almost hit.

Megatron glanced at her again before he grabbed both of her wrists, undid the energon cuffs, and started dragging her out of the cell. She let out several shouts of confusion and distress, but he didn't pay any attention to her as she was dragged up the hallway. She stumbled over her feet as she struggled to keep up with him and not end up being dragged to wherever they were going on her aft. Megatron pulled her through a maze of hallways while she tried desperately to memorize the path.

Left.

Right.

Another left.

Right.

Right.

But she quickly gave up on that plan when his pace quickened and she became more focused on not getting her arms ripped off. He stopped outside a set of doors and they slid open on their own. He walked into the room and dragged her up to stand in front of him. She hazarded a glare at him before she turned to face forward and blanched. Her mouth went dry as she took in all the mechs staring at her, each one looking hungry and lustful. She swallowed slightly as her fuel tank twisted painfully in her midsection.

Megatron chuckled somewhere above her before he addressed the mechs. "I've come to a decision on what how this little traitor is going to pay for her crime." He stated. Whitegun felt her energon run cold as several mechs cracked their knuckles and grinned maliciously. "Who's up for a little game of "Hide and Claim"?" Megatron asked.

Whitegun whipped her head up to look at him in disbelief. She knew what he was telling them; the first mech that caught her got to do with her as they pleased. She had once participated in a round of the "game", but when she had participated, it was just over who would get to torture the Autobot spy. This time, it would be over who had rights to her, and she knew that she wouldn't stand a chance against any of the mechs, no matter how hard she fought. She knew that no matter how good you were at the simulation, the real mech was ten times more difficult to injure or kill.

Megatron chuckled before he ran a finger along her jaw, earning a snarl. "Now, be a good little femme and play fair." He cooed.

"Does stabbing them count as playing fair?" She snapped.

Megatron frowned. "That's right. " He muttered before his hand touched her waist, earning a yip from her, before he found the hilt of her sword. He pulled it out and gave it a small twirl before slamming it into the wall beside him. "Whoever catches her can have property over that too." He added as she glared at him.

'He is so going to die.' She thought bitterly.

'**I would watch what I say if I were you.'** A voice suddenly stated in her mind.

She jumped slightly. 'Oh great, they have a Soundwave too.' She fake sighed.

'**You realize that I can hear every single thought that runs through your mind.'**

'Why do you think I said that?'

She heard Megatron snort somewhere behind her before he gave her a shove towards the door. "You have five minutes to hide before my mechs come after you. Of course, it's pointless to hide, considering they will easily find you or keep looking until they do." He laughed coldly.

She glared at him before she walked out the door and stormed down the hallway. "Never said I couldn't shoot anyone if they tried to touch me." She muttered as she turned a corner. "You have five minutes to hide before my mechs come after you." She stated in a high, mocking voice. "I think I'm so important just because I'm leader of the Decepticons, blah, blah, blah!" She snarled before she spun and punched the wall. "ARG! I can't believe that mech! Traitor! I never even worked for him! ARG!"

"Wow…someone has anger issues." Skywarp's voice commented from behind her.

She screamed before she spun around and aimed both arm cannons at his face on instinct. He grinned before he started reaching for her. "Play fair." He cooed.

"Kiss my fragging aft!" She snapped before she fired them off and sent him flying down the hall. "Now I've got to worry about an angry teleporter." She muttered before she took off running down the hallway, folding her wings out behind her so that she would have less wind resistance.

She skidded to a halt after three turns and stared at the dead end in front of her. "Frag." She cursed before she turned around and bumped into someone's chest. She yipped and leapt back, looking up at the same time and prepared to fight back if she needed to.

The mech staring down at her towered over her, as always, and was a dark navy blue colour. There was a clear compartment on his chest as well as small designs on his groin. She glared up at the visor that hid the mechs optics and the face mask that hid his mouth and nose.

"Mech, I didn't think I'd have to deal with you, Soundwave." She snapped. "You don't seem like the type that goes chasing femmes."

Soundwave continued to look at her before answering. "You are a traitor. All traitors must be punished." He replied in his annoying monotone.

"How the fragging Pit am I a traitor?" She demanded. "I never even worked for this…aft-headed jerk!"

Soundwave let out a low growl before responding. "You have betrayed the Decepticon code by joining the Autobots." He replied.

"First come, first serve." She replied as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Now move, before I'm forced to go kung-fu on your aft."

Soundwave let out a low growl before taking a step forward and consequently met her fist as she brought it up in a panicky attack. He stumbled slightly, caught off guard by her spur-of-the-moment attack, and she took that moment to run. She raced down the hallway, knowing that she was risking running into the other mechs, but she would take one of them over an angry Soundwave any day. She saw a figure lunge at her out of the corner of her optic and squeaked in shock before she sped up.

She heard a crash and turned around slowly. She stifled a giggle when she saw the mech lying against the ground with his face stuck to the wall. She turned around and continued to run up the hallway. She dodged around every mech that tried to grab her, thanking Primus for her tiny frame for once in her life. She heard several angry shouts behind her and darted into an open door, careful not to make it move too much so that they wouldn't think to look in that room.

She heard the mechs race by the door and slid down to the ground with a quiet sigh of relief. She glanced around the room and decided that she was in a storage closet, if all the broken machinery was any indication. She backed herself up into a corner behind what she guessed had been a machine gun at one point and brought her knees up to her chest. She glared at the door angrily as she felt tears of delayed fear well up in her optics.

"Stupid mechs." She hissed quietly. "Stupid Seekers, stupid…war, stupid beliefs, stupid everything!" She snarled as she buried her face into her knees. "Why is it always me? Everything bad always happens to me! Why? What did I do to deserve this?!" She felt the tears slowly begin to leak down her face and she didn't even bother wiping them away. She growled to herself. "Always think positive." She stated in a high voice. "Yeah, sure thing Dad, great thing to say. What's there to be positive about here?" She demanded. "Maybe one of the mechs will be so angry about me hiding that they'll shoot me. Or maybe I'll be left here to starve to death. Or maybe the base will be attacked by the Autobots and blown sky high with me alongside it! Anything would be better than being one of their interface toys." She growled darkly.

She sighed before she maneuvered herself around until she was lying down. As soon as she found a spot on the floor that was remotely comfortable, she curled up into a ball. She glanced around herself one more time before she allowed herself to slip into a light recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, well, well, look at what we have here."

Whitegun gasped as she bolted upright and stared up at Starscream's grinning face. He was leaning on the broken machine gun and seemed smug about finding her in an almost defenseless state. She growled before she went to go stand up, only to have Starscream jump over the gun and land in front of her in a crouch.

"Now, you wouldn't be trying to run, would you?" He asked in a mocking voice. "What kind of game would this be without a loser?" He asked with a cruel grin.

Whitegun growled as she backed up slightly, only for Starscream to snap a hand out and grab her arm. She snarled angrily. "Release me at once!"

Starscream grinned. "I don't think so." He purred. "As I do recall, I just captured you." He brought his face close to hers and barred his fangs. "Which means that I have total control over you."

Whitegun blanched in horror. "No." She whimpered as she tried to pry her arm out of his grip. "Please, no."

Starscream tilted his head slightly before scooping her up and holding her tightly to his chest. "Rules are rules, sweetspark." He sneered. "You are my property now." He added as he walked out of the storage closet and into the hallway.

He ran a clawed finger along her helm, sending shivers running along her spinal unit. She glared up at him but he merely chuckled and nuzzled his face into her neck, nibbling on the fuel lines and tubes that ran through the protected crevices. She hissed angrily at him but he only chuckled more. She felt one of his arms move away from him before she heard the sound of a keypad being pushed. She glanced to her left as he pulled his face out of her neck and watched as a door opened to a large personal quarters. She swallowed as Starscream walked in and the door slid shut behind him.

He glanced down at her before burying his face in her neck again. She shrieked angrily as she felt his glossa wrap around some of her tubing. "Stop that this instant!"

"I don't think so." Starscream replied. "It's been so long since I've had a femme at my disposal. I'm not about to let something as young and fresh as you slip away before I even had any fun." He added in a husky voice.

Whitegun felt her fuel tank freeze in terror. "No, please, don't!" She begged before Starscream placed her on his recharge bed and hovered over top of her. Starscream only gave her a dark grin.

**Author's note:** Well, as if her luck wasn't bad enough, now she has to deal with Starscream. Oh boy, poor thing. Maybe if she's lucky, Starscream will have some set of morals against harming an under-age femme…or not. And "Eneroids" would be similar to steroids. Anyways, please leave a review before you leave. Thanks again!


	10. Morals

Chapter 10 Morals

Whitegun whimpered as she felt Starscream's hand sliding along the inside of her leg. She was terrified out of her mind and the fact that Starscream kept emitting hungry growls wasn't helping her situation. She felt his fingers slide along the back of her heel and had to bite back the gasp of pleasure that rose up within her when his fingers slid into the turbine.

"Ah, a sensitive area." Starscream cackled before his fingers dug brutally into the sensitive area of her turbine.

She bolted straight up with a scream as pain laced up through her body. She struck out blindly with her feet, hoping that she hit Starscream where it counted. However, Starscream was faster than she had thought and easily repined her to the bed. She snarled as she thrashed around, desperate to get away. She didn't want anything to do with him or the other Decepticons; she just wanted to get back to the Autobots and hide out until she could figure out how to get home. Was that so bad?

"Don't be so scared." Starscream scolded. "If you remain still and let me have my fun, you might enjoy yourself."

"Somehow, I doubt that." She snarled.

Starscream applied more pressure to her body, making sure that she was unable to move, before he lifted her chin up. He turned her head from side to side and licked his lip components. "Time for that examination I was telling you about." He growled.

Whitegun barely had time to scream before his lips were on top of hers. She shook her head angrily, hoping to throw Starscream's lips off of hers, but Starscream grabbed her chin and held it still as he started crushing her lips beneath him. He let out a low growl before he wrenched her jaw opened with his fingers and stuck his glossa into her open mouth. She screamed silently as his glossa probed the sensitive areas of her mouth, sliding back and forth across her glossa, and touching her dental plates. It hurt, badly, but not as much as the fact that she couldn't fight back because she was so much weaker. As he pulled away, she twisted her head out of his hand and turned it away from him as tears of fear and pain leaked down her face.

"Don't cry." Starscream sneered. "Don't insult yourself anymore than you already have by being with the Autobots."

Whitegun gave a slightly gargled growl. "It's an insult to be considered nothing more than a toy." She snarled.

Starscream laughed somewhere above her before she felt his mouth at her audio receptor. "You brought this upon yourself." He whispered before his lips caressed her helm. "If you had come to us right away, you would have been accepted. We would have welcomed another Decepticon into our small ranks, especially one who has untold powers that no one has ever seen before. "

Whitegun whimpered as she tried to get away from Starscream. "I met the Autobots first and they allowed me to be revived." She whimpered. "I owe them my life."

Starscream growled before he sank his teeth into her jaw, causing her to cry out in pain. "You fool! The Autobots did not revive you because they wanted to save you! They did it because they were curious about the strange looking femme trapped in ice!" He snarled as he pulled back and let the energon leaking from the puncture run down her face to fall onto her shoulder. "Had they known that you were a Decepticon they would have left you frozen for the rest of eternity!"

"They knew I was a Decepticon!" She cried as Starscream's clawed fingers dug into her thin back plating and peeled it back slightly. "You can't miss the insignias!"

Starscream growled before he grabbed her chin and turned it so that she was staring into his burning optics. "Listen to me, femme." He growled. "The Autobots did not revive you because they were interested in you as a being. They were interested in the strange design that you have, your strangely tiny Seeker body, and the thought of perhaps of revitalizing our race." He paused before he leant in and kissed her again, moving his hand to the back of her helm. He pulled back and stared sadly down at her. "That's all they care about anymore. It's all that anyone cares about." He looked away as his finger slid down her cheek. "Our race is dying because the Allspark is now contained within Megatron's body and he refuses to use it to rebuild our home. He wants our race to reach the brink of extinction, where there are only a select few femmes left, and then use them to continue _his_ line and his line only. That way he would have an army of "powerful" soldiers to wipe out the remaining Autobots." Whitegun shivered as Starscream turned back to her and his optics were full of lust. "But he won't get you. You are mine!" He added as his left hand lifted her smaller frame up off the bed and slammed it against his chest. "I _will_ have descendents that will survive this plague to our very existence." He smiled as he nuzzled her face almost lovingly. "And they will have a very interesting build, what with our different frames. I suppose you are beautiful in a very strange way, but then again, we do not produce ugly femmes; such genetic traits disappeared eons ago."

Whitegun whimpered. "Please, Starscream, don't do this." She begged.

Starscream looked down at her and snorted. "I will make you mine, that way no one else will be able to harm you without me knowing about it." He stated. "You will be my mate." He added as he placed her back on the bed and returned to his probing.

Whitegun whimpered weakly as he quickly found all her sensitive areas. He grinned as he quickly realized that they were similar to any Seekers' pressure points and quickly became addicted to her attempts at stifling her moans of pleasure. It was intoxicating and stimulating, so much that he was sure he was going to end up overloading just by the sound. His grin started to fade, however, as he began to find odd seam lines along the plating on her hips, back, and joints where her wings connected to her body. They were spaced almost as if they were waiting for more growth to occur to fill the gaps. But that didn't make any sense at all. No full grown femme would have those seams, unless….

"How old are you?" Starscream asked as he stared down at the whimpering femme as he held the bottom of her wing securely in his hand.

"17 thousand." She replied weakly.

Starscream froze, his optics widening in horror. He practically leapt off of her as he started swearing to himself. "Frag! You aren't even full grown!"

She sat up quickly and tried to bolt to the door, but Starscream's arm wrapped around her midsection and pulled her back into his chest. She started squirming and screaming, beating at his arm in an attempt to get loose. Starscream started shushing her quietly, rubbing her back in small circles to calm her down. Whitegun slowly calmed down, mostly because he sounded like the Starscream she knew back home, and just leant against him whimpering while Starscream started rocking back and forth.

"Ssh, easy, little one." He whispered. "I'm sorry." He added as he kissed her helm gently.

Whitegun wrinkled her nose in confusion. "What? You're apologizing?" She asked.

"Yes." Starscream sighed. "I thought that you were an adult. If I had known sooner that you were underage…I swear I wouldn't have tried anything. Frag, I'm such an idiot!" He finished with a snarl. "The signs were all there! Frag! How could I have possibly missed them?"

Whitegun swallowed nervously. "Why does it matter to you if I'm underage or not?" She asked nervously.

Starscream looked down at her and sighed. "I…I don't touch femmes that are underage. I find it revolting that some mechs have no sense of not touching a femme that is still in the stage of developing." He replied. "Your body isn't finished growing and developing and such activities could cause something to stop developing as a result and could leave you crippled for the rest of your life."

Whitegun blinked in shock before she burst out laughing. "Oh Primus! I didn't actually think that I'd hear something like that coming out of you!" She giggled. At Starscream's enraged looked she smiled shyly. "I think it's sweet that you don't want to be with an underage femme. Really sets you apart from everyone else." She added.

Starscream chuckled slightly before he brought his face close to hers. "I'm not above getting a young femme to give me an overload from touches." He stated, earning a fearful look from her. "And since you are my property, you can do that for me. Primus knows that it's been an eternity since I've had a decent overload."

Whitegun's optics widened as she tried to squirm out of his embrace. She felt his lips touch hers gently before he placed her on the bed. He ran the back of his hand along her cheek and smiled softly. "Stay put." He stated. "I'm going to go talk to my wing mates. I'll be back and then we'll see if I still want that overload. And I'll have a look at those injuries I gave you; we don't want them to become infected." He added before he stood up, turned, walked over to the door, and vanished into the hallway.

She shivered before she wrapped her arms around herself and eased herself down onto the bed to sleep. She had a lot to think about now. Starscream, the mech that had been trying to get her ready for interface minutes before, stopped when he found out that she was an underage femme. It was comforting somewhat to know that he wouldn't force her to do anything as intimate as interfacing or bonding, but she was still against the sensual overload that he wanted. She wanted to save every first thing for Wheeljack, but things were not going as she had planned, after all, how was she supposed to know that she would be teleported from one Universe to another? Her jaw was still crushed and it hurt to move it. She reached up and touched it, wincing slightly, and discovered that there were several holes left from Starscream's teeth and energon was still leaking from it, but her internal repair system was already working on stopping the energon flow. And besides, the running energon would clean out any dirt that might have settled there. She shifted slightly before curling up and drifting off into recharge. She missed the scraping sound as something moved the vent across the room aside and poked its silver head out. It looked from her sleeping form to the door and chuckled evilly before racing over and opening the door to admit the black mech that was waiting on the other side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up to something touching her side. She grunted and groggily onlined her optics, taking a moment to focus on anything as she was still half in recharge. The first thing she saw was black metal hovering over top of her. Then she saw the white arms and clawed fingers. Then the red optics swam into view, along with the jagged teeth in the elongated mouth. The mech grinned at her as her optics widened in horror.

"I don't think we've been properly introduced." The mech chuckled. "My name is Barricade."

Whitegun froze for a moment before she snarled, "Get off of me."

Barricade laughed before he placed his clawed hands on her shoulders, forcing her into the bed. "No, I don't think so." He replied. "See, the thing is, Starscream and the others are far too big for you, while I am far closer to your size." He explained as he grinned suggestively. "They would only end up hurting you."

Whitegun wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Get off of me this instant." She snarled as she struggled to sit up.

Barricade laughed again before he leant in and went to put his mouth against hers. Just before his lip components met hers, something big and black ripped him off of her and threw him against the nearby wall. Barricade roared before he rolled back to his feet and took aim at the enormous frame of the black mech. There was a snarl of rage before Barricade was flung backwards against another wall. This occurred three more times until Barricade stood up and then was flung out the open door. Whitegun watched in amusement as Barricade vanished from sight as the door closed behind him. She turned to looked at her savior and froze in shock.

"You ok, little femme?" Skywarp asked as he leapt up onto the bed and looked down at her. When she nodded in shock he smiled. "Good! Starscream was really worried when his internal alarm to the room went off. He thought that someone dangerous had gotten into the room. He'll be relieved to know it was only Barricade." He stated in his familiar carefree way.

"Sure felt dangerous." She muttered as she rubbed her shoulders and sat up.

Skywarp tilted his head before he leant in close to her. "You're really cute up close." He commented. "That saying that the humans have about looking cute from far away but ugly up close sure doesn't work for you. You look even cuter up close." He added with a smile.

Whitegun blinked in confusion. "Um, thanks?"

Skywarp closed his optics as he smiled. "I'm really glad Starscream gave Thundercracker and me permission to get an overload from you." He stated happily. He missed her horrified look before continuing. "Of course, it would just be sensual overload, but an overload still."

"Wait, what?!" She demanded.

"Oh, Starscream just finished telling us that you are underage." Skywarp replied cheerfully. "So, he wouldn't be mating with you like he had originally planned to. He's a little upset about it, but he's willing to wait until you are older before he just starts using you to pop out sparklings for him."

Whitegun wrinkled her nose again. "Oh, that's pleasant." She snapped. "I'm just an incubator in other words. No real say in anything, I just keep popping out sparklings whenever he wants them!" She snarled before she crossed her arms angrily and turned away from the black and purple mech as tears started slipping down her face. "Just an incubator; doesn't matter if I die from lack of energy, he'll just get another femme. I'm of ABSOLUTELY NO IMPORTANCE! JUST A FRAGGING DRONE!"

"That wasn't what I meant!" Skywarp squeaked. "I meant that you would be his mate! I didn't mean he would use you like that! Mech, no one's that cruel to a femme! Megatron wouldn't even do that…I think."

Whitegun growled before she heard an even louder growl. She turned around and watched as Starscream walked over to the bed, Thundercracker trailing behind him, carefully closing the door before watching what the Air Commander would do to Skywarp. He looked at her and seemed to be examining something on her face since his optics never left it before he spun on Skywarp.

"What did you say to her?" Starscream demanded as he grabbed his wing mate's throat.

"I accidently said that you would use her to pop out sparklings for you when she got older." Skywarp squeaked.

Starscream blinked in shock. "You are an idiot." He commented before he tossed him aside. "Both of you, out." He added. "Go get some decent recharge."

Thundercracker nodded as Skywarp easily warped out of the room before he turned and left the room. Starscream shook his head before he turned back to her. She wouldn't make optic contact with him as he sat down on the bed and swung his legs up.

"Come here, little femme." He cooed gently. He smiled as she turned to glare at him. "I won't bite you this time." He added with a chuckle. "Looks like I won't have to do anything for that bite; you're internal repairs fixed it up nicely."

Whitegun shifted slightly before scooting over to him and lying down beside him. His arm wrapped around her shoulders and pulled her close to his body before kissing her helm gently. She shifted again before she swallowed and curled up against his body, wanting to be close to his warm body. He chuckled gently before kissing her forehead.

"You're getting brave." He stated.

Whitegun bit her lip. "From what I can tell, you're the only one I can trust here." She replied as she rubbed her head against his collar.

Starscream sighed above her. "Yes. Everyone else will only see you as a femme and intend on getting you to interface or bond with them. Skywarp, Thundercracker, and I can keep you safe to some extent, but you have to remain in this room at all times unless one of us is with you, understood?" He asked.

Whitegun nodded before she frowned. "So why did you give Skywarp and Thundercracker permission to get a sensual overload from me?" She demanded.

Starscream laughed. "Because, part of our deal when we went to start hunting for you would be that we shared you between the three of us. Since we won't interface with you, we can at least get an overload out of this." He replied.

Whitegun sighed. "So, I'm still a toy."

"For now."

"Great."

Starscream laughed again. "Get some recharge; it's been a long night." He whispered. Whitegun sighed before swiftly slipping into recharge as she rested her head against Starscream's chest.

**Author's note:** Well, she won't be forced to bond or interface, but Starscream is still determined to get an overload out of this. And he gave TC and Warp permission for one too. Nice guy, NOT! Oh well, mechs will be mechs. Wonder how Whitegun will take to everything? Leave me a review on your beliefs! Thanks again!


	11. Development

Chapter 11 Development

Chapter 11 Development

Whitegun yawned slightly as she snuggled closer to the compact body that was lying beside her. Her dreams had been full of confusion and fear, but the body lying beside her was real and reassured her that everything was alright. She was safe at the moment; Megatron wouldn't let anything bad happen to her. He never did; he was always there to protect her, always. No matter what, he was always there as reassurance, even if he didn't come right out and say it. It was comforting to be lying next to him and knowing that she was safe. Clawed fingers ran along her helm, letting her know that she was indeed safe and protected. Her optics snapped open. Wait, claws?

"I'm guessing you had a good sleep?" Starscream chuckled above her.

Her spark froze in terror as she looked up at him. She launched herself away from him, crawling backwards as fast as she could until she fell off the recharge bed with a squeak. Starscream laughed as she lay on her back groaning in mild pain. Everything came racing back to her in that moment and she wanted to cry; the mechs that she wanted so badly to be with were a Universe away and she was instead stuck with a group of mechs that only saw her as a toy. Why did all the bad things always happen to her?

"Oh don't tell me?" Starscream sniggered. "You forgot everything that happened last night up until the point where you fell off the bed in a mad panic to get away."

"Shut up." She commented as she sat up. "I really don't want to get into the inner workings of the mind right now, thank you."

Starscream chuckled again before he reached over the side of the bed and picked her up. She yelped in shock as she was hoisted into the air and deposited in his lap as he sat with his back against the wall behind the bed. He wrapped his arms tightly around her as he stretched his left leg out in front of him and brought the right leg up. His chin was then rested on the top of her head and she stiffened slightly at the odd action.

"Megatron has ordered an audience with you." He stated sadly. "I'm allowed to attend since you are now my property, but I still don't like it."

"Great, more torture." Whitegun sighed as she leant back into Starscream's chest. "What is he going to yell at me for today?" She asked.

"Most likely about the training footage that Frenzy downloaded from the Autobot base concerning your personal fight." He replied as his head moved down onto her shoulder. "I'm personally looking forward to seeing it; I want to know how far you got in the Autobots pathetic simulator."

Whitegun grinned. "So, when do I have to go?" She asked

Starscream sighed. "I'm supposed to bring you as soon as you are online." He replied. "But I'm waiting for Skywarp to turn up with the energon cubes I sent him to get. Idiot couldn't find his exhaust pipe with a GPS." He muttered.

Whitegun let out a snort of laughter just as Skywarp materialized in front of them. He held up two cubes of energon, grinning like an idiot. She frowned as she studied his face before she groaned. "Who did you swipe them off of?" She asked.

"Thrust and Ramjet." Skywarp replied proudly as he handed Starscream the cubes. "That should teach them to call you Starscream's newest playtoy."

"Isn't that what I am?" Whitegun asked coldly as she accepted the energon cube that Starscream had handed her. She scanned it, looking for any traces of foreign substances that could end up knocking her out cold and leave her open for anything that the sickening mechs could come up with.

"No…well…maybe." Skywarp muttered as he scratched the back of his head.

"Exactly." She stated coldly as she took a swing of her energon. "All I am is a toy. Let's not try to lie about that, ok? You can call me whatever you want to to make you feel better, but when it comes down to it, I'm the Elite Seekers' overload toy."

Starscream chuckled behind her. "Well, you sure aren't that cheerful in the morning, now are you?" He asked.

"I fragging hate mornings." She muttered darkly as she finished her energon off in one gulp. "Means I have to face another day of fighting in a war that was lost the moment it started."

"And she's a pessimist on top of everything." Skywarp sighed. "Maybe we should introduce her to Dead End? I bet those two would get along perfectly!"

"No, I'm little miss sunshine and rainbows compared to him." Whitegun stated calmly as she looked up at the larger mech. "He makes darkness look grey."

Starscream chuckled as he stood up and placed her on the ground. Tossing the energon cubes to Skywarp casually, he then proceeded to stroke her wings lightly, making her shudder and gasp quietly. "You're dismissed Skywarp." He stated evenly. "I have to go bring her to Megatron for a meeting now."

"You poor little thing." Skywarp commented before he vanished.

Whitegun felt her shivers stop and was just about to let out a sigh of relief when she suddenly found herself being picked up around her middle. She yelped in shock as Starscream flipped her up over his shoulder so that her torso was hanging over it. She growled slightly as his arm locked over her back, holding her in place and preventing her from moving.

"What's the big idea?!" She demanded as he shifted her slightly so that she was lying a little more flatly on his large shoulder.

"I can't let anyone think that I've gone soft for a little femme." He replied, no doubt smirking. "So, I have to make it look like I'm not letting you have any say in what happens to you. Oh, and if anyone asks, you are in a lot of pain from a forced interface, got it?"

"I hate you."

"Good, that's what they want to hear." Starscream laughed as he walked out of his quarters.

Whitegun sighed before she slumped against his back. She watched the ground as they walked, hearing the occasional cat-call of the other mechs and tightened her fists as tears threatened to form in her optics. Comments started assaulting her audios as mech actually started following them down the hallway like she was an act in a circus. Starscream was stiffening slightly underneath her and her wings started shaking, whether it was from rage or fear was unknown to her. She closed her optics, wishing it would all just stop and that they would leave her alone, or that Starscream would put her into a more favorable position where she could hide her face better and no one could see her tears as they slowly started sliding down her face-plate. They started laughing as the energon tears fell against Starscream's back, sneering about her weakness, how pathetic she was, how she was an insult to all Decepticons. Finally, she placed her hands on Starscream's shoulders and started to push herself up until someone said something that made her spark start to shatter.

"I bet her father would be so insulted to see her right now." Someone sneered. "Such a pathetic little glitch. Mother must have been one too."

She shoved herself up and her head snapped up to glare at the assembly. "Which one of you fraggers just said that?" She snarled as tears leaked down her face. "Which one of you worthless, piles of trash DARED to insult my mother and my father? WHICH ONE OF YOU SAID THAT?!" She screamed.

A few of the mechs chuckled, not afraid of her one bit. Starscream had stopped walking, his body stiff under her fingers as she used him to prop herself up. "Don't let it get to you." He whispered to her. "They are of no importance; focus, little femme."

Whitegun shook her head angrily. "I asked you malfunctions a question." She snarled as she glared at them. "Which one of you heaps of spare parts said that about my parents?" The others laughed still, not believing that she was any threat until she snarled like a feral beast. "I FRAGGING ASKED YOU A FRAGGING QUESTION! I FRAGGING EXPECT AN ANSWER!"

Some jumped at her suddenly high pitched voice, others merely stared at her like she was insane. "Why should we answer a traitor like you?" Someone demanded.

Whitegun grinned sadistically, her Decepticon processor coming up with several painful torture sessions for each mech that was standing before her. "Because I will make you life a living Pit." She stated barely above a whisper. "I know of thousands of ways to torture someone and I have conducted hundreds of them on enemies and traitors alike." She added, her rosy red optics darkening. "And you want to know what my favourite part of each was? Hearing my victim screaming for mercy, begging me to let them die, to let the pain end, and to let them go."

Starscream chuckled softly beside her as several optics widened. Her grin widened; she wanted them to be afraid, she wanted them to fear her. Maybe that way she could get some peace and quite and not have all these mechs harassing her. However, someone sniggered in the group and her hopes fell instantly as the others followed suit.

"Oh sure, sweetspark." Someone sneered. "I highly doubt any mech in their right minds would let _you_ torture a turbo-rat, much less an enemy."

She didn't say anything as the others began to agree with the statement. As they stopped laughing somewhat she sighed. "Appearances are deceiving." She stated simply before lowering herself onto Starscream's shoulder. "You'll see it someday. I'm not going to shove it down your throat." She murmured. She gasped as Starscream pulled her off his shoulder and continued walking, this time with her held in his arms and against his chest.

The other Decepticons were still laughing as he walked away, throwing snide remarks at Starscream's retreating back, but he ignored them. His clawed fingers stroked her helm as she hid her face in his chest and cried as quietly as she could manage. She knew that she wasn't helping herself, but she was a femme and they were governed by their emotions. There wasn't any stopping herself if her spark suddenly needed to start crying. But even in spite of her hated to cry in another's presence, she felt her stress slowly leaving her. She had needed a good cry; it was hard to live with the fact, and the images, of her parents' death. She didn't think that she could ever truly get over it.

'_You know, I'm never as far away as you think.'_

She stopped as she heard the voice echo through her mind. She knew that voice, knew it like she knew her own spark. The deep baritone with a slightly scratchy undertone, full of reassurance and love, able to put hope in even the most downcast spark; she missed that voice badly. She knew who the voice was without even thinking about it; her father.

"Dad?" She whispered as quietly as she could.

'_You got it Gunner. Frag, I've missed ya sweetspark.'_

"Missed you too." She murmured.

'_Chin up, sparkling. We'll see each other again…maybe sooner than you would ever expect.'_

Before Whitegun could even voice her confusion, the presence in her mind was gone. She sighed before she heard Starscream type something into a key pad. She glanced up as the door to the room opened and she instantly spotted Megatron's gigantic silver frame. "Let the torture begin." She moaned slightly as Starscream walked into the room.

Starscream chuckled lightly before he placed her on the ground in front of him and put a hand on her shoulder. Megatron turned around from the computer screen that he had been standing in front of to acknowledge them. She caught the briefest flash of Skywarp falling over headless on the screen before it went dark. She couldn't stop the smirk from tugging at her lips, but she quickly stopped as Megatron walked closer to her. She stiffened slightly and kept her optics staring straight ahead; best to look less like a threat in the presence of a mech that could very easily kill her with a simple back-hand.

"I see that you have finally awaken, femme." Megatron growled.

"Forgive me for keeping you waiting, my Lord." She replied evenly. "But I was unaware that I was needed for a hearing with you this morning."

"Is that so?" Megatron growled as he stepped closer to her. "And it had nothing to do with the fact that you are a lazy, insubordinate glitch?" He asked.

Whitegun bit back her growl; she hated being called a glitch. "No, my Lord." She replied. "It was merely a…rough day yesterday and my processor needed a little extra time to sort everything out."

"You are so full of excuses." Megatron sneered. "Your mentor must have been the Starscream from your own Universe."

"Amongst others." She replied blandly.

"I'm sure." He sneered before he turned around and walking back towards the monitor. He made a beckoning signal and Starscream gave her a small nudge forward until they were standing beside the silver tyrant. He pressed something on the panel in front of them and the screen reappeared. "As I'm sure Starscream has already told you, Frenzy downloaded your personal placement simulation at the Autobot base. Their simulation is a sad excuse for the real Decepticon, but it does appear to help them. I'm interested in going over it with you, as the Autobots seemed reluctant to, if the extra encryptions are any indication."

"They were not impressed with my battle techniques." She replied evenly. "Reminded them too much of the Decepticons." Megatron snorted beside her before the simulation started playing on the screen. Whitegun frowned slightly before shifting her wings. "Are my wings that big?" She asked as she glanced back at them.

"Focus, femme." Megatron growled.

Whitegun moved her head slightly before turning back to the screen. The same barren landscape was shown, broken building, smoke, and all. She was standing right in the middle of it as three jets flew by overhead. A couple seconds later, Barricade walked into view, his mouth moving soundlessly, as he sneered at her. She shook her head as she responded to him. He growled before charging at her, swinging something round and sharp out of the holding compartment on his arm. She dodged to the side and Frenzy exploded out of his chest a moment later and ran at her leg. Barricade sneered something again before she bent down, grabbed the small, silver mech by the head and tossed him away.

Then she started dodging Barricade's attacks with his odd weapon up until he sliced her shoulder armor. She couldn't help but grin to herself as she watched the image punch the slightly smaller mech away. He rolled back to his feet and transformed his arm into the familiar gun and started firing. The image darted aside and fired off each arm cannon once, tearing Barricade's chest armor apart. She glanced at Starscream and grinned slightly at his gaping mouth and wide optics; he was obviously surprised.

"Your weapons can tear us apart? Just like that?" He asked.

"Guess so." She replied. "I think Ratchet said something about it being 20 percent more concentrated than your weapons or something." She added with a shrug.

She glanced back at the screen in time to watch herself catch one of Frenzy's shurikens and grin before throwing it back at him and slicing his head right off. She glanced back at Starscream in time to see him hide his snicker. He glanced down at her and grinned before stroking her helm in praise. Megatron growled slightly, before turning towards them.

"Well, you appear to be able to handle yourself when it comes to the smaller mechs in my army." He stated. "However, I have yet to see you defeat any of my larger mechs."

Whitegun shook her head. "If you continue to watch the film, I assure you I beat up quite a few of the larger mechs."

Starscream tightened his grip on her shoulder before leaning his head close to her audio receptor. "Don't push your luck." He whispered. "I'm surprised he hasn't hit you yet for your outspokenness."

Whitegun gave her shoulders a small shrug. Megatron glared down at her before turning back to the film. She looked up in time to watch herself stab her sword into Bonecrusher's throat and drag it down through his spark chamber. "Nice." Starscream murmured into her audio receptor. She grinned proudly in reply.

Megatron didn't look impressed as the film progressed, but Starscream gave her praise. He chuckled at her ability to over-power Brawl and get her sword right through his CPU, laughed like a maniac when she stabbed Scorponok with his own tail ("Scorpion on a stick"), and patted her shoulder, commenting on her luck when her sword pierced straight through Blackout's chest armor. When his trine turned up, his optics widened as he watched her cause Skywarp to stab Thundercracker then blast his chest armor until his spark was extinguished, then turning on Skywarp and blasting his head clean off his shoulders.

"Holy Primus." He murmured in shock.

He grinned slightly as he watched his simulation counterpart pin her down, only to remove his foot a second later. After she had fired at him and made him stumble backwards then leaping to her feet, stumbling only slightly. She didn't remember blinking that much as she stood there, but a moment later she started firing her arm cannons off, her mouth open in a silent scream. When Starscream's body fell to the ground, her left leg crumpled underneath her, sending her to her knees. Her mouth was moving as she silently told herself that it was all fake.

Megatron had apparently seen enough because the screen went black. Starscream's grip on her shoulder had intensified without either of them realizing it and was leaving large dents in her armor. She glanced back at him and cleared her voice slightly. He loosened his grip slightly before turning his head to face Megatron. She turned to look back at the Decepticon leader and shivered slightly as she registered his smirk.

"So, you appear to be an adequate fighter." He stated as he sized her up. "But you still wouldn't do much damage on the battlefield; femmes are not the best fighters."

"While we might not be the best, we make up for it with our stealth and other abilities." She replied coldly, quickly growing annoyed with the idiotic belief that femmes couldn't do anything other than giggle and flaunt themselves around. Who did they think she was? Thunderblast?

Megatron snorted. "I care not for whatever it is you believe you excel in, femme. You are a traitor and therefore are of very little use to me." He stated coldly. "Starscream, you and your pet are dismissed."

Whitegun ground her dental plates together as Starscream picked her up and held her to his chest again. He turned on his heels and marched out of the room, not even bothering to reply to the silver tyrant. The whole trip back to his room was done in silence; she was too busy brooding over the fact that he thought she was worthless and stupid to even care for small-talk with the mech that was her "owner". She only reentered reality when Starscream placed her on the bed and kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about what that idiot says." He stated as gently as he possibly could. "He doesn't know the difference between something useful and something obsolete anyways."

Whitegun sighed as she placed her hands behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. "I'm so use to people insulting me about my apparent "disadvantage"." She stated gently. She ground her dental plates together as tears leaked out of her optics again. "Thing would be so fragging different if those stupid Autobots had kept their word and not used their weapons on us!"

Starscream stroked her helm gently. "Hey, don't go having a mental breakdown on me." He stated. "Don't let anything bother you right now, ok?" Whitegun sighed slightly before she rolled over onto her side and tucked herself tightly into a ball. Starscream sighed again before kissing her helm again. "I have to leave again, do not do anything stupid ok?"

"Where are you going this time?" She asked with fake interest.

"Megatron's made contact with an old tactician of ours." He replied. "He insists that I am there to try to convince him to head to Earth to help us defeat the Autobots."

She chuckled dryly. "Tell him I said hi."

Starscream chuckled before he tilted her head up and kissed her lips lightly. "I'll make sure to tell him that a femme from a different universe sends her regards." He replied before he stood up straight and left the room.

Whitegun waited until he left the room before she let her glossa run along her lip components. She hated to admit it, but Starscream was a very good kisser. She sighed; now she had another thing to curse about in her life; her feminine weakness for mechs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream walked into the Command center and growled. "Why, pray tell, did you order me here, Megatron?" He asked coldly as he walked over to the silver giant. "We both know that I do not need to be present when you order your subordinates around."

Megatron glanced at him. "Simple, my foolish Seeker," he sneered. "It merely gives him less of a chance to refuse my order when the two highest ranking Decepticons are present."

Starscream rolled his optics in annoyance before Megatron reopened the communication feed with the tactician. He smirked as he caught the ending of a very dramatic roll of optics before the orbs settled on Megatron. "What is it this time, my lord?" The mech asked, his baritone voice dripping with fake respect.

Megatron growled slightly. "I am ordering you to head to Earth, Nightsun." He snapped coldly. "Do not make me repeat myself."

The mech lifted an optic ridge, his black face holding a mischievous look to it; he was going to toy with Megatron. "And why, oh glorious one, would you need the help of a simple tactician? Surely your mechs can handle the Autobots with only brute strength?" He taunted.

"Do NOT speak to your superiors that way, Nightsun!" Megatron snarled, his patients gone before the other mech could even get started. "I am ordering you to Earth and if you do not arrive within the week, so help me Primus I'll blow your aft into so many pieces it will take a million stellar-cycles to repair you!"

Nightsun laughed. "Forgive me for angering you, my lord. It's just been so boring without someone to taunt for soooooo long." He replied, giving that familiar smile that was often seen on the Autobot Twins' faces.

Megatron let out a roar of frustration before snarling at the smirking mech. "How you EVER got so far in your military career is a mystery! You are practically worthless to our cause, save for your abilities to co-ordinate a decent attack!" He snarled before storming off.

Nightsun chuckled as he lifted an optic ridge at Starscream. "Sure didn't last to long this time did he? That was, what, 3 minutes?" He laughed as Megatron exited the room.

Starscream chuckled before nodding. "I'm surprised he hasn't killed you because of your tongue." He stated evenly.

"I'm useful to him." Nightsun replied with a shrug. "So, how is everything going for the most devious of the Seekers?" He asked. "Found a femme yet?"

"Well, I managed to capture an under-aged traitor." Starscream replied.

"Oh? Can I get the details?" The Decepticon tactician asked with a flash of his optics.

"She's a Seeker from a different Universe." Starscream replied. "Not very big but she's got a descent mouth on her and she has no fear of Megatron."

Nightsun frowned. "Not from this Universe?" He asked curiously.

"Nope."

"So, how is she a traitor?"

"She was hanging around with the Autobots ever since they unfroze her about a week ago."

"Huh, you don't say?"

"Yes, Nightsun. Oh! And she sends her regards." He added with a grin. "Although she was quite unenthusiastic about it."

Nightsun laughed gently. "Go figure. Probably figures that I'll be another mech that she has to give an overload to."

"Hmm, didn't think of that."

"You never do, old friend."

"Ha, ha. Very funny. So, how's your brother?"

"Bloodspill? He's fine. He's busy training with Emeraldfire and Valorflight." He replied.

"Ah, yes. How are those two femmes?"

"Fine. Emeraldfire is pining for a chance to have a little bit of fun teasing Megatron while Valorflight just wants to kill something."

"Those two give some of the Decepticons here a run for their credits." Starscream chuckled.

"Well, they did teach Bloodspill and me a few things." Nightsun chuckled. "Well, I won't keep you from an obviously much needed overload." He added with a wink. "But, could you do me a favor? Treat that little femme well. I'd hate to get there and find out that she's nothing more than a broken husk."

Starscream nodded. "Will do, Nightsun." He replied.

"I'll see you in about a week." Nightsun replied with a wink of his green optics. "Nightsun, out." He added before the screen went black.

"You really are something else." Starscream chuckled before he turned the monitor off and headed back to his room.

**Author's note: **And that's a wrap for this chapter. Little bit of fun at the end for me. Can you guess how Whitegun will react to the news of another Seeker mech coming? And that he's a good friend of Starscream? More trouble is on the way, you can be sure of that! So please, before you leave, leave a nice review behind. Thank you!


	12. Interesting Night

Chapter 12 Interesting Night

Chapter 12 Interesting Night

Starscream rubbed his optics as he walked into his room later that night. The little femme hadn't even reacted to him reentering for a few minutes after he had finished talking to Nightsun, but he had evoked a reaction when he had pulled her into a fiery kiss before leaving for the training room. He knew that she was still fuming over Megatron's comments, but he hoped that she was feeling better now; he really needed his shoulders massaged after Skywarp had almost ripped his arm out of its socket. He wanted to see just how skilled the little femme's fingers were in finding the special spots in his frame.

He lifted his head up as the door slid close behind him and he felt a smile spread across his face. The little femme was deep in recharge, laying on her side and facing him with her head resting on her left arm as her hand lay on the back while her other was curled up by her throat. One of her wings was laying flat against the bed and the other was pointing straight up. Her chest was rising and falling gently, while her legs shifted slightly, sliding against each other as she let out a low groan in her sleep.

His breath caught in his throat; even though the lights were not on, her white armor seemed to glow in the blackness of his room and she looked almost like a ghost; a startlingly beautiful ghost. He let out a low purr as he moved forward and placed his hands on the bed beside her recharging form. He leant in and kissed her strange lips, enjoying the odd amount of metal pressed against back against his own lip components. His optics brightened with pleasure as she responded sleepily to his kiss.

He pulled back and watched as her optical glass brightened to the familiar rosy red. She blinked her optic shutters once before she groggily sat up. "Mmm, sorry for passing out on you." She yawned as she rubbed her optics.

Starscream grinned as he sat down beside her. "It's alright, pet." He purred as he nuzzled her. She stiffened slightly as he licked her neck. "You looked very tasty laying there."

She let out a whimper as she tried to pull away from him but he pulled her back into a deep kiss. She whimpered again but must have decided to accept his advance because she had stopped fighting against him. He grinned to himself as he moved away from her lips and nibbled gently on the marks left behind from when he had bitten her the night before, almost as if he was apologizing for what he had done. She stifled a moan as he licked the mark before shuddering.

"Aww, you do like me." Starscream teased as he pushed her gently into the crook of his arm and stared down at her.

She ground her dental bands together. "No, I'm just putting up with the treatment." She snapped.

Starscream chuckled as he leant his helm against hers. "Aww, is that any way to treat your master?" He asked as he nuzzled her.

The little femme hissed in response before he laughed and pulled back to raise himself to tower over her, exposing his cockpit within her reach. She swallowed before she obeyed his silent command and started stroking the glass canopy. Starscream's body shuddered as he moaned happily as pleasure raced through his systems. She winced in his arms as she looked away, but continued to stroke him.

"Mmm, you are talented." Starscream purred as he shifted himself slightly so that her hand could reach the more sensitive areas.

"I don't know if I should be honored or insulted." She replied coldly.

Starscream purred softly before his claw slid along her leg. "You realize that a proper pleasure overload Decepticon style is rather…violent?" He asked.

She shivered slightly. "I've heard the others talking about it." She replied, her voice quivering.

Starscream grinned before he slipped his arm out from underneath her and pinned her to the bed, growling hungrily. "I'm sure you'll be just fine." He replied before he started massaging her wings.

She twisted slightly. "Explain to me how this is violent?" She asked as she tried to edge away.

Starscream smiled, barring his fangs. "Like this." He replied before he dropped down to bite her painfully just below her cockpit.

She gasped in pain and a mixture of pleasure before she struck out with her leg to catch Starscream dead center between his legs. He let out a gasp of pain before grinning at her. "You're getting the idea." He chuckled as he leant over her and licked her neck.

She growled before clawing at his chest. Starscream growled before he bit down on the fuel lines in her neck, lapping up the energon that leaked out of the puncture wounds. She bit back her scream and glared up at the Seeker as he pulled back and licked his lip components. He let out a throaty purr before moving down and licking her cockpit, sending bursts of pleasure through her systems. She gasped and screamed in terror, mostly because she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react.

"Ow," Starscream chuckled as he pulled back. She growled lowly before Starscream nuzzled her again. "Little femme, I wasn't going to hurt you that time."

"Why does that seem like a lie?" She snapped as she wiggled fruitlessly under him.

Starscream chuckled gently before nuzzling her. "I wasn't planning on hurting you that time." He replied.

She growled before leaning up and licking his cheek. "Just shut up and get this over with." She snapped. "It's degrading enough as it is."

He chuckled before he ran his claws into the seams in her armor, making her gasp and twitch, scraping her chest against his by complete chance. He purred happily as he pushed himself closer to her, trying to get her to complete the overload that was quickly approaching, if their cooling fans running at their highest setting were any indication. She let out a low growled before she licked his collar, slowly sliding her glossa down to his cockpit, sending bursts of pleasure through his systems. He moaned with pleasure before he grabbed the smaller femme and pulled her into a kiss as her hand started playing with the front of his pelvic plate, heating him up even quicker. He moaned again as she suddenly started pressing into his frame, adding her heat to his.

He kissed her harder, earning a response from her and took the chance; he forced his glossa into her mouth and was met by an excited welcoming committee. Her glossa intertwined with his, dancing and filling the entire cavity with the rapid movements. Her hands pressed to the back of his helm while her legs snuck up and around his waist, pulling him down into her smaller body. They broke apart gasping for air, vents heaving to cool down their bodies; coolant was beading down her face and sliding down the glass of her cockpit. He grinned before she wrapped her arms around his neck and started rubbing herself against him, causing his systems to jump and overheat even faster.

Overload came in a form of a glossa sliding against his cockpit again, for him at least. Before the electricity short-circuited him, he slid his hands over as many sensitive spots on her frame as he could, causing her to squeal with pleasure. As the white euphoria engulfed his CPU, he groaned and fell sideways onto the bed. A moment later and she landed beside him with a moan.

They both lay there with their cooling fans running at full power and pulling air in through their vents to cool their systems. He onlined his optics wearily and watched as she lay with her mouth open, panting hard enough for her chest to be heaving. He smiled as he wrapped an arm around her back and pulled her close to his chest, exhaling slower to get her to do the same. After a few minutes, their temperatures were back to normal and a geeky grin had spread across her face.

"Wow," she whispered, "you're something else."

"What? Were you expecting some worn-out Autobot?" Starscream laughed as he nuzzled her gently.

"I wasn't expecting someone quite that…invigorating." She replied.

Starscream chuckled. "For someone so young, I'm surprised at how well you were." He stated. "Was this your first time?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because you knew so much for a first timer."

"My grandfather and the mech that helped raise me insisted that I knew all this stuff." She groaned. "Honestly, it was so disturbing hearing it come out of their mouths."

Starscream chuckled as he nuzzled her again. "Get so recharge, you earned it." He cooed.

The femme shook her head before snuggling against him to find a comfortable position before her breathing deepened and became relaxed as she slipped into recharge. Starscream smiled again before curling around her and falling into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sound of metal clashing against metal rang out around the temporary sparring arena. A large, blood red mech was slashing a similar coloured kantana at a smaller femme with a black body and green flame decals. The femme was easily blocking his attacks with simple movements of her swords and looked rather bored.

"Come on Bloodspill, stop playing around!" The femme moaned as she struck out and knocked the mech onto his aft.

"It's not a real fight." The red mech replied as he rubbed his helm and gave the femme a bored look. "It's practice."

The black and green femme narrowed her optics and kicked him. "Well, you should act like this is real! Frag, you would have been dead if I was an Autobot!" She snapped.

"Calm down, mother." A black and yellow mech chuckled as he walked into the arena. "He doesn't let his guard down when it comes to an actual fight."

The black and green femme grumbled as she walked past him. "Have you seen Valorflight within the last hour?" She asked.

"Thought she was watching you." The yellow and black mech replied as he helped the red mech to his feet. "If she's anywhere, it's probably out for a short flight around the place."

The black femme sighed before she transformed into her Cybertronian hovercraft form and took off. "If she comes back let her know that I'm looking for her." She called back to them.

"Will do!" The black and yellow mech shouted back. He heard the other mech sigh and lifted an optic ridge at the smaller Seeker. "What?"

"She's a little too serious, don't you think, brother?" The red mech asked as he picked up his kantana and placed it in the sheath on his hip.

"She has her reasons, Bloodspill." He replied as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Do not forget what we have been through, she fears losing us again."

Bloodspill sighed. "I know, Nightsun, I just wish she would ease up a bit. I know what I am doing in battle."

"True, but she wants us to be prepared; Autobots are notorious for attacking from out of nowhere." Nightsun replied.

"Are the Decepticons any better?" Bloodspill asked with a sigh.

"No, but we gave our loyalties to Megatron when this war started." Nightsun stated. "And besides, Starscream needs all the help he can get; the guy has almost absolute idiots under his squadron! The only descent ones are Thundercracker, himself, and Blackout! Although, Skywarp is fun to pull pranks with…."

"NO!" Bloodspill shouted as he whacked the larger mech over the head. "Bad Nightsun, bad!"

Nightsun chuckled before he hit the smaller mech and took off running. "What yeah going to tah do about it, little brother?" He cackled as he blasted away.

"Fry your aft, that's what!" Bloodspill shouted back as he transformed and flew after his brother.

"Ha! You couldn't catch Prowl on a good day, what makes you think you could catch me?" Nightsun shouted as he swiftly out-distanced the smaller hovercraft.

"Hey! I could catch Prow…oh, the one from here you mean! Well, it's kinda hard to catch him when he's firing at my underbelly!" Bloodspill shouted.

"Excuses, excuses! If only sweet little Pulse could hear you."

"Hey, don't drag my mate into this!"

"Well, I can't exactly drag your mom into this 'cause she's my mom too!" Nightsun laughed as he easily flew over a jutting rock in the canyon wall as he flew through it.

"Oh, haha, you really are pathetic bro! How did Swiper ever fall for you?" Bloodspill shot at him.

"Oh dear brother, you want to get into that here? Swiper fell in love with me because I offered her a chance to get away from the grueling politics that she was born into." Nightsun taunted.

Bloodspill let out a whine from his engine. "You suck, you know that?"

Nightsun laughed as he landed on the other opening of the canyon. "Yeah, but I'm better than you and we both know it."

Bloodspill landed beside the other mech and glared at him. He had the same mold as the other Seekers, same as him, only he was almost twice their size. He towered over everyone, with the exception of maybe Skyfire; neither had gotten close to each other to measure who was taller. He use to have head-fins similar to Sunstreaker's, but they didn't follow up into his new frame. Black wings, black arms and legs, black face, almost every inch of his armor was black, except for the top of his chest and a good section of his upper arms were covered in yellow plating. The hilt of his sword could just be seen against his stomach, the yellow metal used being the only indication. He personally believed that Nightsun could have been an Autobot, or at least, shared some of their beliefs.

Yes, he was kind-sparked, yes, he showed mercy, yes, he didn't like to kill when he didn't need to, but that was where the similarities ended. Nightsun didn't like their politics, well, he didn't like Megatron's either, but he wasn't about to go start his own faction. Nightsun could very well be a leader, but he didn't like to be in charge of so many beings. "All it would do is prevent them from thinking" he always argued. He never say what he, Emeraldfire, and Valorflight saw and why they had appointed him as their Air Commander; he was a born leader and cared for anyone under his orders. He could have been the SIC, but he turned down the offer, handed it to Starscream, gave up that much power. Why? Because he loved being a tactician, nothing more, nothing less. He had no desire for more power; he just wanted to fight for a cause that he held in his spark. Fighting for Megatron had at first meant that they would change how things would be run, but now it was only for conquest and death. Sometimes, Nightsun was too loyal for his own good, even when that loyalty shifted to focus on Starscream rather than on Megatron.

"What?" Nightsun demanded as he finally caught his brother's gaze. "Do I have my plating on backwards or something?"

Bloodspill laughed. "Naw, just thinking about stuff."

"Ah, I'm surprised your CPU hasn't shorted out yet."

"HEY!"

"Are you two sparklings done fighting?" A female voice asked, a heavy accent similar to Earth Russian accompanying it.

"Yes, Valorflight," Nightsun chuckled as he turned to greet the gold and black femme. "Mom was looking for you."

"I know." She replied as her fold-down wings locked into place at her sides. "I encountered her on my way back."

"So, what did the big boss want you for?" The black and green femme asked as she touched down beside Valorflight.

"Megatron wants us on Earth before the week is out." Nightsun replied, rotating his wings in annoyance. "He must be desperate; he actually admitted that he needs a tactician."

Valorflight chuckled softly. "He must if he also wants the two femmes that never stop pestering him there too."

Nightsun grinned. "Oh, Starscream knows that you and Emeraldfire are going to bug the slag right out of him, but I think ol'Meggy forgot that detail." He chuckled.

"Oh he'll remember soon enough." Emeraldfire cackled. "Once I step foot in that base, his whole world is going to come crashing down around him."

Nightsun chuckled. "Let's move out!" He shouted as he took to the skies.

"I wonder if Megatron knew that we were stationed on the farthest planet in this solar system?" Bloodspill asked with mock interest.

Nightsun laughed as he changed into his protoform travel mode. "Probably not."


	13. New Friends

Chapter 13 New Friends

Whitegun lifted her head up weakly to meet the burning optics of Skywarp. She shook her head weakly before placing her head back into the puddle of energon that had spread around her from her head-wound. While it hadn't been very big, it had bled profoundly the moment that the black Seeker's claws had torn across her face.

"Pleasure me, you stupid glitch!" Skywarp shouted giving her side a kick, causing her to cry out.

Whitegun ground her dental bands together and shook her head again. "No." She choked out as she coughed.

She had never viewed Skywarp as a threat before; he turned up periodically throughout the day to make sure she wasn't doing anything inappropriate while Starscream was away. She had grown to expect the sudden visitations over the past week, glancing up as she polished her armor in the morning, finish off the meditations that her cousin had taught to her to help her relax and find her "chi", whatever that was, or, during the evening before Starscream returned, just relaxing and catching a few moments of recharge. She was so used to it that she never regarded his presence as anything less than a mere annoyance. That had been her mistake.

He had pounced on her when she had lain back down to recharge, gripping her shoulders and purring deeply. His mouth had crushed hers as he kissed her and only one thought had raced through her mind; not him, please not him! She would please any other mech, but not Skywarp, not the mech that had raised her in her real home. She refused to pleasure him; it was burned into her processor that any adult that raised her was not to get that from her.

"Stop." She croaked as she felt his hands close around her shoulders. "Please."

"Pleasure me." He growled as he brought his face close to hers.

"No." She replied coldly as she glared at him weakly from the corner of her optic.

He roared again in fury as he brought his arm back, no doubt getting ready to strike her again. She powered her optics down and waited for the fist that would crush the side of her face, maybe shatter her CPU. She heard another shout and the weight that had slowly been crushing her from Skywarp's larger body was removed, enabling her to inhale deeply and fill her air intakes.

She looked up weakly as another set of arms lifted her up against a solid chest. Starscream had Skywarp pinned against the wall, his face barely inches away from the black Seeker's and hissing something incredibly fast that she couldn't grasp. She blinked several times to clear her vision as it began to get fuzzy; maybe she had lost more energon than she had thought.

"Starscream," Thundercracker's voice rang out above her, the Southern accent that he had adopted making his voice heavy, "she's lost a lot of energon." She heard an angry curse before she felt another set of clawed hands on her face. She flinched automatically, recoiling into the chest of the mech holding her. "She's scared." Thundercracker commented as he shifted her around slightly so that the wound on the back of her head was exposed.

"If it wasn't for the fact that he's my brother, I'd kill him for this." Starscream snarled above her before a claw touched the wound. She hissed in pain and tried to twist her head away to hide the sensitive area. "Frag, it's deep." He hissed before she heard the sounds of a solder starting up.

"No." She whimpered as she tried to shift away, only for the arms to tighten around her body.

"It will only take a few minutes." Starscream's voice stated darkly. "I have more training with this stuff then that idiot does." He added, referring to Skywarp.

She paused, feeling her body tense up and a low growl to form in her throat. "Fine." She whispered as she let the wound be shown, energon most likely gleaming in the lights of the room. "I trust _you_." She added, putting emphasis on the word.

Starscream chuckled gently before he started soldering the wound shut. Whitegun bit down on her glossa, fighting back the urge to flail around in pain. Thundercracker had his lips near her audio, whispering encouragement to her while stroking her hand with one of his huge fingers. She pressed her hands into his, letting him hold them tightly within his huge hands. She wasn't sure how long it took, but between Thundercracker's gentle voice and gentle movements, it passed quickly and before she knew it, Starscream was kissing her helm.

"There, done." He murmured as he pulled back, his hand trailing down her cheek to hold her chin. "Now to deal with him." He growled as he stood up and turned around to corner Skywarp again. "You NEVER draw energon!" He snarled as he punched the other mech. "NEVER! Not during a pleasure session, not during interface, not during bonding, is that UNDERSTOOD?!"

"She resisted!" Skywarp whimpered weakly.

Starscream froze before he shot her a look. "What?"

"She wasn't going to pleasure me! She refused!" Skywarp continued.

The large beige mech looked at her pointedly. "Explain." He hissed.

Whitegun sighed weakly before forcing her lips to move. "I couldn't…not with everything I've been taught." She croaked out.

"I can take whatever you felt like giving me." Skywarp cackled.

"Not that way." She snarled weakly. "I can't pleasure the mech who shares his name with the mech that raised me."

Starscream and Skywarp froze slightly before they both sighed. "We are not the same as the mechs from your home." Starscream stated.

"And I want my pleasure session!" Skywarp whined.

Whitegun sighed weakly; she was too tired and drained to get into an argument. "It's the same to me." She replied. "I will not pleasure the mech that has the same name as the mech that's like a father to me." She added with a yawn before she leant her head against Thundercracker's chest.

Starscream's hard optics seemed to soften slightly. "Put her on the bed." He ordered. "Then both of you leave; I do not need your presence for the rest of the night."

Thundercracker let out a low snort of acknowledgement before he stood up, delicately cradling Whitegun to his chest. She smiled weakly as her optic shutters started to close from exhaustion. Thundercracker placed her gently on the bed, touching her arm as a small form of farewell before turning and leaving the room. Skywarp teleported out of the room, shooting her a hurt look; like she cared that she had denied him a pleasure session. Starscream walked over to the bed and hopped up, his clawed toes landing just inches away from her side, before crouching down to hover over her.

"You should have just given him the overload." He stated evenly as his ruby optics burned down into her.

She shook her head weakly before rolling over and curling up. "Can we talk about this later?" She asked around a yawn.

Starscream chuckled before she felt herself being dragged across the berth and up against his chest. She sighed dejectedly before rolling over and curling up against his warm chest, acting the way that she had learnt that he liked. His deep purr let her know that he had approved of her actions. She ground her dental plates together before offlining her optics in preparation for recharge.

"Good night, pet." Starscream chuckled as his hand traced her thigh.

"Night." She grumbled as she lapsed into recharge.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm bored." Bloodspill whined as he followed his brother past the weird red planet. "Are we there yet?"

"You ask that one more time and I'll blast you into scrap!" Valorflight snapped. "That's all I've heard for the past 3 orbital cycles! 'Are we there yet? Are we there yet?'" She mocked.

"At least I'm making noise!" Bloodspill snapped.

"I am doing research on Earth languages!" Valorflight snarled. "That way, I'm not speaking that Vok language that you picked up when we ran into those strange entities!"

"Hey, that guy was a floating, fragging head!" Bloodspill laughed. "I was going to make friends with him! He had some awesome weapons!"

"You stupid youngling!"

"Hey! I'm a fully mature…."

"Both of you, SHUT UP!" Nightsun and Emeraldfire shouted at the same time.

"We will be arriving on the planet in two megacycles, but you two won't make it if you don't shut your traps! I will personally send you down to that planet in 2 MILLION PIECES!" Nightsun snarled. "Honestly! My sparkling behaved better with others than you two do!"

Bloodspill and Valorflight fell silent, both brooding over the fact that they had just been threatened. Emeraldfire growled slightly before speeding up to fly on Nightsun's port wing side. They knew that the other was just as annoyed with the agitated Bloodspill and Valorflight; they had been flying for five orbital cycles strait, not stopping to rest at all. They wanted to get to the planet as fast as they could, missing the presence of other Decepticons.

"You're pushing us rather hard." She commented evenly.

"I want to get back to the others as fast as I can." Nightsun replied with a sigh. "It's been too long."

"I know." She sighed as they watched the small blue sphere get bigger and bigger as the minutes went on. "It's been far too long on our own; and I think Valor misses Blackout." She added with a laugh.

Nightsun laughed half-heartedly at the joke, though he mentally cringed at the thought. He never did see what Valorflight saw in that mech; well, he was loyal, loved pets (or did he consider Scorponok as a sparkling?), and didn't mind tending to her every need, but he still didn't like it. She had gone from Jazz, her mate and father to her daughter, to chasing Blackout!

"Are we there yet?!" Bloodspill whined again.

Nightsun spun around and faced his brother. "That's it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Starscream snorted as he came out of recharge. He blinked a few times, trying to remember why he had woken up. It had been like a buzz in his audio, annoying and needed to be swatted aside. He glanced at the little femme and smiled as he stroked her helm gently, enjoying how close she had curled against him in her recharge. He smiled as he leant in to kiss her helm when his communicator went off in his audio; that explained the buzz.

"Starscream, answer me!" Megatron snarled over the link.

"I'm up, I'm up!" He hissed as he sat up, settling the recharging femme onto his lap. "What do you want, oh great leader?"

"We have four unidentified objects entering Earth's atmosphere. They appear to have Cybertronian energy signatures, but whether they are Autobot or Decepticon is unknown because of the high amounts of heat and energy radiating from their protoforms." Megatron replied. "I'm sending everyone out to intercept them; bring your toy with you, I don't trust her not to run."

Starscream growled. "Yes, _sir_." He snarled before he cut the com-link. He looked down at the femme that hadn't moved since he had sat up and gave her cheek a scratch.

Her trust of him had grown over the past week, almost like she didn't care what happened to her, as long as he was there to repair her. He tilted his head curiously; no other playtoy had ever reacted this way when they were in other's care. But, they hadn't been Decepticons either, so that might have been a huge factor; or capable of inflicting major damage if they so chose to. She was a curious little thing, full of life when she chose to be, not to mention good at giving a sensual overload; she was a decent pet. He wondered if when Nightsun arrived if he would want an overload from her, although he doubted it because of his high standards.

"Wake up, pet." He murmured as he nudged her gently. He was replied with a loud moan of disproval. "Come on, we need to get moving." He added as he stood up, earning a squeak.

"I'm up, I'm up." She mumbled weakly as her optics onlined. "What's the hurry?"

"Megatron has ordered everyone to go investigate some Cybertronians entering Earth's atmosphere." He replied as his wing-mates quickly flanked him.

"Great." She grumbled as she easily leapt onto the ground and walked beside him. "I'm dead tired, but I still have to fly around."

Starscream laughed as they reached the base entrance and transformed on the launch deck. "Just keep up with us." He replied as they all took flight.

She snorted slightly as she easily kept to his immediate left flank, pushing Skywarp out of his usual spot. She wasn't even affected by the snarl that echoed through the com-link as Skywarp gave them his opinion on what had just occurred. She seemed content to just be out in the sky again; her natural domain, just like every other Seeker. He smiled to himself before he uploaded the co-ordinates from Soundwave to locate the falling protoforms.

"Uh, we have a convoy of United States Military Aircrafts coming towards us." The femme commented. "How should we proceed?"

"Holograms up." Starscream ordered as they came closer. "And try to act human."

"Human…right." Skywarp muttered as his hologram materialized. Black hair and red eyes were present for a moment before the flight suit appeared overtop.

"Don't do anything stupid, Warp." Thundercracker added as his own hologram went into place.

She paused for a moment before she activated her own hologram, a young female with brown hair that reached to the bottom of her ears, then switched to white for the remainder of the way to her shoulders. Red eyes peered curiously out of her darkly tanned face, twisting her face around to get use to the feel of it. She glanced up at the approaching planes and quickly took a scan of their uniform before projecting it all over her hologram as they flew into position beside them.

"Did you have clearance to paint your plane like that?" One of the pilots asked as they activated the right frequency.

"You think I'd just paint it this colour without it?" She laughed, quickly downloading everything about the United States Air Force that she could.

"Any clue why they called out so many different planes?" Another pilot asked, his voice heavy with a southern accent.

"Yeah! We got Raptors, Tomcats, Eagles, and Falcons out here! We don't even fly together! What the hell is this all about?"

"Dude! Look at that! Isn't that a Blackbird?! What is the Air Force thinking sending one of them! Don't they know that the Raptors could handle this on their own?!" Someone else shrieked.

Starscream glanced over at the femme and noted that she was gripping the steering unit that was located in her cockpit oddly tight. She glanced over at him and made a small shuddering gesture before she activated her private com-link. "Starscream…did Soundwave send out a message for all these humans to come?" She asked.

"I do not believe so." He replied, turning his attention away from the panicking femme.

"Wow! Check it out!" Someone shouted over the open communicator.

"We've located our UFOs." Another commented.

"Cut their communications!" Starscream hissed at Thundercracker, focusing on the descending protoforms. "Do not let them make contact with their bases!"

"Understood." Thundercracker replied.

"We're going to kill them…aren't we?" The femme whispered quietly.

"We can not let them know what we are." Starscream replied. "Their deaths are inevitable."

She whipped her head around to face him. "No," she hissed as a scanner beam burst out of the first protoform and engulfed the Raptor flying behind them, "it's not." She quickly adjusted her communicator to talk with the others. "Hey, my squadron can handle this." She stated. "You guys can head back. It's just a hunk of space rock." She added before more scanner beams erupted around them.

"Yeah, space rock that shoots lasers!" Someone shouted.

"You brat!" Starscream snarled. "I gave you no orders to…."

"Can it!" She snarled in return. "I don't take orders from you." She sneered before she went into a steep dive, chasing after the protoform that had scanned the Tomcat.

Her spark froze as she heard the transformation sequence sound. She watched as the protoform folded in on itself before spinning around in mid-flight and charging for her. She screamed as she barrel-rolled to avoid colliding with the newly formed Tomcat, before a dark chuckle met her audios.

"Well, well." She heard a female voice with a heavy accent sneer behind her. "It looks like someone has gotten over zealous. Time to put you in your place."

She gasped as she tried to dodge a sudden deluge of bullets and laser that erupted from the Tomcat. She darted past the other protoform just as its transformation sequence sounded. "Time for some fun!" A male voice rang out from the Raptor as it fell into position beside the Tomcat.

She screamed in fear and shock as two twisted forms of flame-engulfed aircrafts fell past her. Her mind went blank as she watched them, her spark thundering in its casing as she watched; there wasn't a hope that the humans within had escaped. She glanced behind her before she fell something collide with her, sending her soaring to the right as a feminine laugh rang out.

"Did you see that? These pitiful organic blobs actually think they can escape!"

She gunned her engine before darting off, trying desperately to stay one step ahead of the now three Transformers giving chase. Part of her hologram fell, leaving a frightened looking youngling in its place. Her mind was screaming in panic as the planes, two Raptors and one Tomcat, fired repeatedly at her. She didn't bother contacting Starscream, Thundercracker, or Skywarp; chances were high that they wouldn't help her anyways.

"Enough." A deep male voice rang out, not shouting, but loud enough to hear.

All three planes immediately stopped firing at her, breaking off to turn around. Her spark pounded in her chest again before she increased her speed, hoping to get as far away as possible. She spotted Thundercracker as he rocketed towards her, and dropped back as he came closer. He nudged her slightly, herding her back towards the others, never letting her get too far ahead of him. She glanced up and saw that none of the human aircrafts were left; some had either managed to get away, or had been shot down into the cold, hard Earth.

She felt her throat close up as tears formed in her optics, all nestled safely within her alt. mode; none of the humans deserved this. Someone had lured them out here, just to have them massively slaughter, like animals. She mentally shook her head in despair, her spark clenching at the thought of all of the lost souls who perished. This was the part of the war that she hated above all; the loss of the innocent.

She spotted the huge Blackbird as it hovered beside Starscream, both of them with their nose cones pointed towards her. Starscream moved forward first, transforming before he reached her and remained airborne with the jetpack. He growled angrily, his red optics flashing in rage. Thundercracker nudged her gently before transforming as well, darting off to hover beside Skywarp.

"You insolent brat!" Starscream snarled as he reached out and grabbed her wing. "I am your master! You obey EVER one of my orders! Is that completely understood?!"

She didn't bother to answer him, wishing that she could be sucked into a hole and spit out at the other end up the Universe, somewhere far away from the deaths that she may as well have committed. She felt her self being shaken roughly, her wing full of pain at the antics.

"I asked you a question!" Starscream snarled.

"I understand." She whispered, her voice choking back her tears as she remained in her alt. mode.

"Starscream," the deep baritoned male voice sounded gently, "do not hold her actions against her. She is obviously not as war hardened as we are, therefore, any loss of life, even something as pointless as these organic blobs, is too much for her."

"She has been fighting in a war for her entire life!" Starscream snarled back. "Do not try to defend her! It isn't done for a mighty Decepticon." He ended with a sneer.

The male voice chuckled before the Blackbird transformed, causing her to gasp in disbelief; he must have been as tall as Skyfire! "Mighty Decepticon? Me? Oh, my, Starscream, your complements are astounding!" He chuckled, his voice washing over her and calming her senses. "I prefer "humble" to describe myself, but I won't deny my adoring fans any changes in their sparks."

Starscream growled before he shook her again. "Transform, now." He growled.

"As you command." She replied monotonously, reminding herself instantly of Soundwave. She unfolded herself from her alt. mode and hovered easily beside Starscream without even having to activate her thrusters. She heard four separate gasps of shock from the other planes, quickly followed by whispers.

"Look at her frame!"

"I can't believe it!"

"A femme Seeker! And it looks so beautiful!"

"Enough." The mech stated again, his voice devoid of any surprise, even though he too had gasped. He turned his head to look at her and she noticed with a jolt that his optics were dark green. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, youngling." He stated gently as he moved towards them. "My name is Nightsun."

She felt her spark give a painful, twisting wrench within her and she fought back the wince that was threatening her. "It's a pleasure, Nightsun." She whispered, not trusting her voice.

He smiled as he held out his hand to shake. "I should have asked you for your name." He stated.

"Her name doesn't matter." Skywarp snorted.

"Everyone's name matters, Skywarp." Nightsun replied, his green optics flashing dangerously for a moment before he looked back to her. "What's yours?"

"Whitegun." She replied evenly as she grasped his enormous hand and they gave a brief shake.

"Whitegun…simple, easy to remember, but beautiful all the same." He commented with another smile. Her spark gave an unhappy pang; it was so much like another smile she knew. "I'm surprised that Starscream didn't remember such a simple name." He added with a glower to the other mech.

"I did not see the importance of learning her name." Starscream replied coldly. "'Little femme' worked just as well."

Nightsun sighed as he drew himself up to tower over everyone else. "Perhaps we should return to the base?" He asked. "I'm sure our _glorious_ leader will want us there ASAP."

"ASAP?" Skywarp asked.

"As Soon As Possible." The femme with the heavy accent replied. "Honestly, are you that dense?"

Skywarp growled before he transformed and took off. Nightsun chuckled as he transformed, quickly falling into place behind Starscream as he and Whitegun transformed. He flew above Whitegun in an almost protective way, causing her to become slightly unnerved. The other planes fell into various spots around them, all of them apologizing for firing at her like they had.

It wasn't long before they were back at the base and all the Decepticons were waiting, Blackout, for some reason unknown to her, was standing slightly farther ahead of the other, Scorponok poking his head up from where he was nestled between his feet. Megatron was glaring up at them with Soundwave hovering just behind him, almost anxiously. The two new femmes laughed as they quickly dropped out of the sky to land on the launch deck.

"Aww, they missed us." The femme that transformed into the Raptor laughed as she gave her black wings a shift, causing the green flames on them to appear like they were dancing.

"We will have to watch our step, Emeraldfire." The Tomcat femme chuckled as she folded her wings down. "They may try to get an interface out of us.

Whitegun's spark gave another painful tang of misery at the sound of the femme's name. Why did everyone have the name of the others back home except for hers? If she met a Browngun here, she was going to punch someone. She transformed obediently after Starscream, landing with a small thud as opposed to the others Earth-shaking ones of the larger mechs. Megatron walked forward, ignoring the two femmes that were standing in front of his mechs and giggling.

"You arrived sooner than I expected." He stated, addressing Nightsun coldly, his optics barely holding his annoyance back.

"I wished to arrive before the date so that we could settle in to the new environment." Nightsun replied, his voice filled with boredom.

Whitegun bit back her smirk at his comment, earning a growl from Megatron. "Take your pet back where she belongs." He snarled.

Nightsun's whole body went rigid before he crouched forward in an offensive crouch. "She has a name." He growled, his body beginning to tremble. "If you do not show her respect just because you claim she is a traitor, I will rip you a new aft-shaft, oh great and glorious, Allspark!"

Megatron growled up at him before jabbing a finger into the larger mech's chest. "You had better remember that last part, Nightsun." He snarled.

Nightsun laughed. "Oh, don't worry, I will." He replied before he crouched down and turned around to face her. "Come on, youngling." He stated gently as he held out his hand. "Let's go somewhere where a young female Seeker is treated like a proper Transformer."

She smiled as she took his hand, hearing Starscream chuckle at Nightsun's antics. He nodded before he easily scooped her up into his arms. She giggled as he easily parted his way through the crowd of mechs, all of them looking at him like he was insane. She didn't know how many of the others were going to follow, but she didn't mind; Nightsun was already making her laugh. His mannerism away from the higher-ranking members of the Decepticons was very laid back and cheerful, quickly winning her over. She looked up as they entered the rec room, Nightsun still chatting away happily.

"Nightsun, bro, do you ever shut up?!" A male voice laughed behind them.

Nightsun laughed. "Yes, I do, Bloodspill." He replied. "I just don't choose to." He added as he flopped down onto the couch, letting Whitegun to get comfortable.

"Don't we know it?" Emeraldfire joked as she flopped down beside him.

Whitegun looked up as the other femme walked over to the chair facing them, Blackout right behind her. Her optics widened as Blackout sat down first and pulled the other femme down onto his lap. She cooed happily at him, snuggling against his chest as Scorponok crawled onto her lap and chirped cutely. Whitegun could only blink in shock as her voice transmitter refused to work.

"Valorflight and Blackout are bond-mates." Emeraldfire stated evenly as she glanced at her. "Weird, huh?" She laughed.

Whitegun chuckled with her, feeling at home with the newcomers. She wasn't sure how long that feeling would last, but she would definitely enjoy her time.

**Author's note**: Wow, that was a long chapter. Can you figure out what all the newcomers' name mean to Whitegun? Leave me a review and let me know!


	14. Sensing Danger

Chapter 14 Sensing Danger

Whitegun sighed as she leant back against Starscream's chest, letting the babble of the mess hall wash over her in a familiar wave. Everything had changed since Nightsun had decided that she was more than just the Elite Seekers' plaything; she was now able to walk around the base, with an escort, and not be constantly insulted by the other Decepticons. Also, she could eat outside of Starscream's quarters with the others and not listen to the constant complaining of the other mechs. Nightsun was a blessing and she was happy that he viewed her like another Decepticon, even though he knew that she had first sided with the Autobots. She had expected to hear the same sludge that Starscream had preached to her, but instead he had merely sighed and stated that the Autobots would have broken her trust sooner or later; she was Decepticon and didn't understand the confusing world of the Autobots. Props to him for understanding.

"So, what are we going to do today, mechs?" Nightsun asked as he leant forward on the table.

"And femmes." Emeraldfire added as she flicked his helm, affectionately of course; everything she did to Nightsun and Bloodspill was out of affection.

"And femmes," he agreed.

"No clue," Thundercracker grunted as he eyed the black and yellow Seeker.

"I want to prank someone!" Skywarp whined.

Nightsun's optics brightened. "Who'd you have in mind?" He asked as his green optics flashed.

"I don't know." He shrugged.

"Does Soundwave have a Ravage here?" Whitegun asked as she leant forward and placed her hands on Starscream's legs, causing the other shudder slightly.

"Yeah, why?" Skywarp asked, eyeing her curiously.

She grinned darkly in return. "Got any catnip?"

Skywarp and Nightsun's optics widened before twinkling with mischief. "You are brilliant!" Skywarp snickered.

"And I know just how to pull this off." Nightsun chuckled. "Listen closely you two; we have a kitty to prank."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Run!" Nightsun shouted as they floored it down the hallway.

"Slagslagslagslag!" Skywarp squealed as he pumped his arms in an attempt to speed up.

"Why aren't you teleporting?" Whitegun snapped as she tried to keep up with them.

"Um…."

"In here!" Nightsun hissed as he yanked a closet door open.

They quickly piled in, curling up as best as they could to fit. They listened with held breath as the thundering footsteps that had chased them down the hallway raced past. Only when the footsteps had faded away did a shaky giggle pass her lips.

"We were so dead!" She giggled as she tried to see who was pressed so close to her backside; she knew that she was lying face down on the ground with the other two mechs crammed in somewhere above her.

"I can't believe that Ravage at it all!" Nightsun laughed. "I'll have to ask Emerald to placate Soundwave so he doesn't fry our afts." It was a well known fact that Emeraldfire and Soundwave were fond of each other.

Skywarp giggled before his arms wrapped around her body; well, that explains who was squashing her directly. "You know, we're in the perfect position for a three-way."

"EWW!" She shrieked as she tried to wiggle away.

"Wow Skywarp," Nightsun chuckled, his voice echoing from somewhere above her. "I didn't know you swung that way."

"What?" Skywarp asked.

"It's me up here, not free space." Nightsun laughed. "I'm just better at keeping myself up."

Whitegun got a mental picture of how they were squashed into the closet and almost collapsed on the ground laughing; she was lying face down on the ground, Skywarp had his arms wrapped tightly around her with his rear end stuck up in the air, and Nightsun was holding himself up to the highest point that he could to avoid Skywarp. She pitied whoever stumbled across them, especially since Nightsun was now teasing Skywarp. Skywarp let out a squeal before he warped them away from the closet and into another room. They landed in a heap on the floor of the command center (there were computers everywhere), squashing her under the combined weight of the two gigantic mechs. She wheezed as the armor on her back and stomach began to buckle under the weight. On top of that, something was poking into her lower back.

"Skywarp, that had better not be what I think it is poking me." She growled.

"That's my knee." Skywarp stated. "Nightsun, do me a favor and get off of me!"

"Sure, I don't want you to take Gunner before she's ready." Nightsun laughed before he stood up.

Skywarp growled before he stood up, staying in a crouch beside her. She slowly pushed herself into a sitting position, hearing the metal on her back groan in protest to the action. She hissed slightly before she felt fingers run gently along the damaged area, causing her to pull away with a low snarl.

"Sorry Gun." Nightsun murmured. "Shouldn't have collapsed on you."

"I'm use to it." She muttered as the fingers began to push her plating back into place. "Mechs are always rough in the Decepticon rank…no matter what they are doing."

"It's sad." Nightsun sighed. "The Decepticons use to fight for freedom from the currently rulers of Cybertron. Now, it's for the destruction of everyone that gets in their way."

Whitegun closed her optics sadly. "Pretty soon, all anyone will be fighting for is destruction. The factions hat each other and only wish to see the other side die off." She replied as she stared ahead.

"It's the price we pay for our stupidity." Nightsun stated. "All they know is war; other issues that use to mean so much to our race now mean nothing, and will take eons to rediscover."

"Family, love, understanding, peace, harmony…and equality." Whitegun murmured with a sad smile. "My father use to say that those things are worth fighting for."

"Your father sounded like a loon." Skywarp whined. "Can we leave now?"

"You can leave anytime you want." Nightsun replied as he straightened up and held his hand out for Whitegun to grasp.

She pulled herself up, snapping her stomach plating back into place with a slight wince. "And for your information, Skywarp, my father was a brilliant mech and a tactician on top of that." She stated as she glared at him. "He was Megatron's SIC before he was killed in a fight that none of them were expecting, aiding us to win in many a glorious fight. He was an amazing swordsmech, wielding a sword far larger than most." She added, pride swelling within her chest as she thought of her father.

Nightsun chuckled. "You sound very proud of him."

"How could I not be?" She asked. "He was one of the most amazing mech I've ever met."

"That's rather biased." Skywarp muttered before he vanished, finally fed up with listening to the other two Seekers.

Nightsun glanced at her, his green optics sparkling in a way that made her think that he knew something that she didn't. "You know, I don't think your father really ever left you." He commented as he turned around and left the room, waiting just beyond the door to escort her back to Starscream.

She blinked a few times before shrugging; Nightsun was as different as her father had been and understood things at a different level than she did; she remembered him talking to ghosts, telling her that they wouldn't hurt her as long as she didn't do or say anything that ticked them off. She took a few steps forward before she felt something grip her spark painfully. Her optics widened as images began to fly before her mind's eye, terrifying her beyond anything. A huge planet composed of orange metal, with huge horn like attachments jutting out from the side facing her, and a ring of sorts wrapping around the equator. Lightning was shooting out from the center where a jagged opening was moving back and forth, much like a mouth of an Earth insect. She felt like the planet was staring at her, flashes of lightning illuminating the space around it. She wanted to scream as the jagged opening widened and the most terrifying voice that she had ever heard spewed from it.

"Earth will be mine." The deep voice bellowed. "The source of unlimited resources and organic life so rich in energy! Earth shall fall to the might of…,"

"Unicron!" She screamed in terror, her body jerking around without her permission.

"That's right, you pathetic little runt." The voice sneered. "Unicron is coming for you and your precious Earth."

"NO!" She screamed again, flailing around slightly.

"Whitegun! Whitegun!" Starscream's voice cut through her mint, snapping her back to reality with a jolt.

She was lying on the ground, her head resting on Starscream's arm as he stared down at her, his red eyes echoing a silent form of concern that she often seen when she wouldn't respond to him. The other Seekers that were close to her were hovering nearby, their optics flickering from her to someone standing behind Starscream. Coolant was beading down her face as her chest heaved as air was brought into her intakes in an attempt to cool her frightened and heated systems.

"What…what happened?" She asked as she sat up, leaning her head against Starscream's chest as he rubbed her back.

"You fell backwards and looked like you were having a seizure." Thundercracker stated. "Then you started screaming the same thing over and over again."

She shuddered as she remembered the vision. "Unicron." She whispered.

Nightsun leant forward, his optics narrowing and turning from their warm forest green to cold jade. "Why are you uttering his name?" He asked with a slight snarl.

"He's…he's coming here." She murmured as she stared into his optics. "He's coming to Earth."

The room exploded with whispers, fear and confusion dissipating through the crowd that had gathered within the command center. Nightsun's green optics were wide and filled with fear, his brother's face echoing his in a stunningly accurate way. Valorflight was shaking her head and clinging to Blackout desperately, almost like she knew that she wasn't going to survive such an attack. Emeraldfire was leaning on Soundwave as he stood silently beside her, her mouth moving quickly in a form of Cybertronian prayer, while Soundwave stared down at her, visor and facemask hiding his emotion from view. Thundercracker was giving her an incredulous look, his red optics as wide as saucers while Skywarp was shaking slightly, looking from each of the others to the other.

"Silence." Megatron's voice snarled from behind them. "Unicron only exists in sparkling stories to teach them to listen to their creators."

Nightsun snarled as his wings shifted around to stand straight up behind him. "You are a fool!" He roared, his voice easily overruling Megatron's; how was beyond her. "The Allspark can sense such a monster and I saw you tremble when his name was spoken; you can sense his approach, you're just too proud to admit it!"

Megatron snarled, causing Starscream to quickly stand up and back away, his body bent slightly over her to keep her out of his aim, and he exposed his claws. "You insubordinate malfunction!"

"Call me what you wish, but you know I'm right." Nightsun replied as he straightened up, every Seeker, including Whitegun and Soundwave, falling into place behind him. Megatron snarled, stepping towards them and making a small motion to the other mechs. "Go ahead, give the order to capture me." Nightsun taunted. "We'll see how many Decepticons remain afterwards." He added as his arm transformed into a cannon.

All the Seekers followed his lead, their weapons forming immediately, waiting for their signal; Starscream might have been the Air Commander, but Nightsun had most of their loyalty and most of the Seekers would follow him to the end. Whitegun pulled out her swords, twirling them around to show them off. The name "Shadowslayer" slashed in Cybertronian along the black blade as the light caught it; her father's sword and he had decided that it needed a name one day. Why he had settled on "Shadowslayer" wasn't completely known, but it was perfect it its simplicity.

Megatron snarled. "Enough! There is no Unicron; it is the raving of an insane femme, nothing more!" He snapped before he shoved past them. "You won't survive long with that attitude." He added to Nightsun.

"I'll keep that in mind." The black and yellow Seeker replied as the other Decepticons followed their leader out of the room.

Starscream's hand closed around her shoulder. "Please tell me that this is an insane femme's raving mind." He muttered as he pulled her closer to his larger body.

"It is not." Soundwave stated as he leveled his gaze with hers. "I shared the same vision; Unicron is coming, quickly."

"What are we going to do?" Emeraldfire asked. "Nine Seekers and one telepath can not possibly take down the God of Destruction!"

Nightsun looked away. "No…but…maybe with the help of the Autobots we could." He murmured as his hands clenched.

"No!" Blackout growled. "They are our sworn enemies! You know that, Nightsun!"

"If we are all destroyed by the Chaos Bringer, there won't be much point to our hatred." Valorflight cooed as she patted his arm.

"But they will never listen to us." Bloodspill groaned. "We are Decepticons; we have killed thousands of their fellow Autobots! They might see this as a trap!"

"They won't listen to you…but maybe…they would listen to me." Whitegun whispered.

Everyone stopped, their bodies appearing to deflate as what she had just said sank in. Starscream's grip tightened around her shoulder and a possessive growl echoed around them. She reached up and stroked his long digits softly, trying to get him to calm down.

"It's the only way." She murmured. "We need their help if we are going to save this planet and the rest of the army."

"No, I will not allow you to leave." Starscream growled.

"Starscream's right, little one." Emeraldfire agreed. "What you are suggesting…we must orchestrate it carefully so that we don't lose you."

Nightsun let out a sigh. "We should sleep on this; this will be a huge act of treason and treachery." He sighed as he ran his hand over his helm. "Soundwave…,"

"I will assist in any way I am needed." Soundwave replied. "My loyalty to Megatron is currently strained; he has been making decisions that are not benefiting our faction."

"And the matter with Unicron?" Nightsun asked.

"Whatever it takes to destroy him." Soundwave replied. "If it is needed, I will set up the communications with the Autobot base."

"I'll keep that idea in mind." Nightsun stated with a smile. "Thank you, it's good to know that you are with us rather than against us."

Soundwave nodded before he left, Emeraldfire walking close to his hip. Whitegun couldn't help but smile after them; who knew that the cold and sparkless Soundwave was capable of returning feelings? Even Eaglewings had trouble getting Soundwave to show her affection and they had been dating for ages.

"Come along." Starscream growled out as he nudged her along.

"I'm coming." She sighed as she easily fell into step beside him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Whitegun was sure that Starscream was extremely upset with her idea of going to the Autobots herself. He was pacing the room, grinding his dental bands together, and shooting her glares every now and again. His claws were scraping against the ground as he clenched the ground with every step, dragging along small pieces of the floor. Finally she cleared her throat nervously, shifting around slightly from where she was sitting cross-legged on the bed.

"Is there something wrong, Starscream?" She asked.

Starscream turned towards her slowly while the slits on his face, that was the equivalent of human nostrils, were flaring. "Is there something wrong?" He asked with a low hiss. "Is there something wrong?!" He snarled much louder, causing her to recoil.

"Starscream, I…," she started to say.

"Have I not been treating you properly?" He demanded as he stalked towards her, causing her to back up. "Have I not been keeping you safe and punishing anyone who has tried to harm you? WELL?!"

"Starscream, you have been looking after me, yes, but this threat is more important…,"

"I will not let you return to the Autobots!" Starscream shrieked, leaping up onto the bed and pinning her down with a single foot. "You are not one of them! You are a Decepticon!"

"Starscream," she wheezed out as she beat weakly at his foot, "it would only be to negotiate with them."

He growled as he knelt down, putting more pressure on her. "No, you will stay there because the Autobots will not let you leave. I know how they work." He sneered.

"Starscream, you're crushing me." She gasped out as her chest plating began to buckle beneath the pressure.

Starscream growled as he removed his foot, only to pin her down with his body. "I will not lose you." He snarled, his red optics shaking in rage.

She coughed as she tried to get her plating from clinging so tightly to her; Starscream had almost crushed her spark to death. She met his optics and frowned slightly; they looked oddly shiny all of a sudden. She blinked several times, trying to get rid of the dizziness that was creeping up on her, before she realized what was wrong with his optics; Starscream was about to cry.

"Starscream?" She asked as she reached up to touch his face.

He grabbed her wrist before wrenching it up to his face, burying a small portion into the small region that made up her hand. His chest was shaking slightly and one of his optics was now rimmed with clear optical fluid. She blinked nervously before she moved her fingers to gently caress his face. He looked down at her through a veil of optical fluid and took a deep breath.

"I do not want to lose you." He whispered as he leant closer to her.

She smiled weakly before she leant her head against his. "Starscream, you won't lose me." She stated. "I'm not going to stay there unless coming back is impossible because of ol' Megaft." She added.

He laughed weakly. "Whitegun," he stated with a shake of his head, "I'm going to let you go there by yourself; that's enemy territory."

She stared up at him, watching the optical fluid leak down his face, remembering how often it occurred back home. The difference, however, was what caused it; the Starscream back home cried only when he was getting beaten by Megatron while this one was crying because he feared losing her. Did he truly love her, or was it only because she was considered his property? She thought carefully to herself, thinking about everything; Starscream had protected her, keeping her out of the greedy hands, and caring for her. And the more she thought about it, the more she felt her fuel tank starting to twist slightly and she almost burst out in a fit of giggles. She had never felt this sensation before and she was confused; why was her fuel tank acting so strange and only when she was thinking about Starscream?

"What's wrong, pet?" Starscream asked gently, using the human term without even thinking about it; she was called a number of different names and had grown use to it.

"Something just feels funny." She replied.

"Funny good or funny bad?" Starscream asked with a frown.

"Funny…good." She whispered as her fuel tank started doing flip-flops within her at the sound of his voice.

"Hmm, well, how is it funny?" He asked as his frown deepened.

She swallowed slightly as she tried not to focus on the frown, but it was like she was drawn to it. She started leaning forward and she powered her optics down just before he lips pressed against his. He let out a squawk of shock, before he relaxed and returned the kiss as his hand slid behind her head and held her there.

Her lips were on fire from where they were connected to Starscream's. The fire was slowly spreading to the rest of her from where his hand was touching her, but she was too focused on him to care about it. Did he feel the same as her, or was it purely one way? For one brief moment, Wheeljack's image appeared before her optics, showing her the hurt that he would surely feel for such an act. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished to be replaced with Starscream as he pulled back.

"Well, that was unexpected." He commented as he wiped his tears away.

She smiled shyly before she leant up and kissed his optics gently. "Yeah…but it was good." She whispered.

His optic closed. "Yes…it was." He replied before his optic brightened and focused on her. "Whitegun…if you go to the Autobots…I'm going with you." He stated.

She looked directly into his optics and smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way." She whispered before she pulled him into another kiss.


	15. Communicating

Chapter 15 Communicating

Nightsun hovered by the door, his optics narrowed as Soundwave set up the communications with the Autobot base. Whitegun was sitting on his leg, trying to make herself as light as she could so that Soundwave and Emeraldfire weren't that uncomfortable; it was bad enough she was sitting on him, she didn't want an angry mate-to-be on her aft too. The femme in question was leaning against the wall beside Valorflight, speaking in a low voice and shooting her quick glances that were oddly worried. Starscream was hovering over Soundwave's shoulder, proving just how little he liked the thought of her being anywhere near the Communications officer.

"How long is this going to take, Soundwave?" Nightsun hissed from the door. "We don't have much time as it is."

"Communications almost established." Soundwave replied, accidentally knocking Whitegun off his leg and onto his lap.

She stiffened slightly as she heard Starscream let out a snarl of hatred and she glanced back at Soundwave, only to see the normal non-expressive face mask and visor. He continued to work as if nothing had occurred and he finally set up a link with the Autobot base.

"What do you want, Soundwave?" A mech's voice demanded over the link.

"Requesting communications with Autobot leader Optimus Prime, as well as Weapon Specialist Ironhide, Scout Bumblebee, Second Lieutenant Jazz, Medical Officer Ratchet, and Scientist Skyfire." Soundwave replied.

"SKYFIRE?!" Starscream snarled. "I never agreed to…."

"Starscream, shut up!" Bloodspill hissed as he leapt to his feet. "Do you want the whole fragging base to hear us?!"

Nightsun glanced over at them, snorting slightly. "Starscream, Skyfire is one of the few Autobots that could understand what we are facing; he has no doubt seen it himself. We need him present." He stated calmly. "Patch us through, Blaster." He added in a louder voice.

"I don't know; how can I be sure of what you want?" Blaster replied.

"We just want to talk with them…and if you can get the video feed as well, that would be much appreciated." Nightsun added as he left his brother to guard the door.

"I don't think I should." Blaster replied. "You're a Decepticon; you can't be trusted."

Nightsun let out a loud sigh and Soundwave winced before one of his hands covered her audio and pressed her helm against his chest. She was about to protest to the action when she heard Nightsun shout at the top of his processor and cause Valorflight to shriek in shock. "BLASTER, I SWEAR IF YOU DON'T PATCH US THROUGH TO THE AUTOBOTS THAT WE MEANTION, I'LL RIP YOUR SLAGGING HEAD OFF AND SHOVE IT UP YOUR AFT! THEN, I'LL RIP BOTH YOUR ARMS OFF AND USE THEM AS DOOR STOPPERS!"

There was silence on the other end of the link. "Patching through." Blaster stated calmly before he cut out to set up the necessary network.

"You're smirking." Emeraldfire stated. "And Soundwave, give Whitegun back her head." She added as she cast them a glance.

Soundwave's hand left her head and she peeked around his side to see Nightsun. Sure enough, there was a huge grin plastered to his face; no doubt he was proud of the threat he had just thrown at the Autobot's Communications Officer. Starscream was hitting the side of his head; considering Nightsun had pretty much shouted it in his audio, it was understandable. She giggled before she felt Soundwave stiffen against her. She glanced up and froze as she watched the faces of the Autobots that Soundwave had requested appeared on the screen. She was suddenly happy that she barely came up much higher than the bottom of Soundwave's chest compartment as he leant forward and hid her from view.

"You wanted to speak to us, Nightsun." Optimus stated, his tone holding the edges of hatred.

"And threatened Blaster." Jazz added darkly.

"Were the situation not so dire, I wouldn't have made a threat. But I needed to speak with you." Nightsun replied evenly.

"And what situation would that be?" Ratchet's voice asked. "And why would you need to speak to all of us for? Optimus and Jazz I can understand. Ironhide as well, but Bumblebee, Skyfire, and myself?"

"The situation calls for opinions from various areas." Thundercracker chimed in from where he was leaning against the wall.

"Who all is in the communications room?" Optimus asked.

"Most of the Seekers and Soundwave." Nightsun replied. "I'm afraid our _glorious_ leader Megatron refuses to see the point in our situation."

"What's the situation?" Optimus asked.

"One of the Seekers received an unnerving vision." Nightsun stated. "And before you comment, Ironhide, it wasn't me and let me finish." She shivered slightly as she listened to the Autobots murmur quietly. "The Seeker saw something very disturbing, something that shouldn't occur to any being."

"Would you get to the point?!" Ironhide snarled.

"You never were much for a good story." Nightsun sighed. "The Seeker saw Unicron heading towards Earth."

There was silence before Ratchet finally spoke. "That can't be."

"Unicron doesn't exist!" Ironhide growled. "He's a story! Made up to scare sparklings!"

"No," Skyfire murmured, "he exists…I've seen him."

"I figured as much." Nightsun stated gently.

"Who had this vision?" Optimus asked. "Maybe the age will explain why they saw it."

Soundwave paused, glancing back at Nightsun for his orders; he had reacted as a protective father figure and she felt honored to be considered Soundwave's charge. "I think it's safe now…as long as Ironhide doesn't try to shoot us through the screen." Nightsun chuckled as Starscream let out a predatory growl. "Calm down, Starscream." He added a little more quietly.

Soundwave pulled back and allowed her to straighten up, glancing nervously at the screen as several gasps went up. "Whitegun!" Jazz shouted. "Frag it, you're alive!"

She smiled up at him, enjoying the sound of his voice. "You sound surprise." She commented. "You thought I was killed?"

"Megatron is not very welcome to Decepticons that interact with Autobots." Optimus stated. "It's good to see that you are well."

"Yeah…thank Primus." Ratchet murmured before he smirked. "Amazing; your wings are still intact." He joked.

"Considering how much Thundercracker likes them, I'm surprised." She muttered as she shot the blue mech a look. Said mech merely grinned before looking away.

"Say what?" Bumblebee chirped, his head tilting in confusion.

"Oh, right…Autobots don't get the strange world of the Decepticons." She sighed as she shot Nightsun a look. He nodded back as Starscream twitched, no doubt wanting to snatch her away from in front of the screens. "Well…you see, the main reason that I'm alive is because I was caught in a Decepticon version of "Hide and Seek" by Starscream, was underage, and, well, I was kinda made an overload toy."

All the Autobots' faces twisted into shock and disbelief for a moment before they easily melted into rage. They all started shouting angrily, snarling and shooting Starscream glares, cursing him to the Pit and back. She felt her spark beginning to twist in pain as she felt every insult hit her like a punch to the face. Finally she shouted at the top of her vocal processor to get their attention.

"Would you just SHUT UP?!" She screamed as a tear burned its way down her cheek and she immediately dropped her head. "Honestly! I didn't say I was a fragging interface toy! Overload! You pack of frag-heads!"

She felt a sob catch in her throat and she fought it back, not wanting to appear weak in either the Autobots or the Decepticons optics. Starscream let out a soft growl before Soundwave lifted her up and placed her on the floor, giving her a small shove into Starscream leg. She stepped around it before she leaned her head against his hip, shaking slightly in anger and disgrace.

"Why did she get insulted?" Bumblebee asked. "We didn't say anything about her."

"She became insulted because she is attached to Starscream." Skyfire replied evenly and she was sure she detected the slightest hint of jealousy in his voice. "She will take any insults said to him as a personal insult to her."

"How could she get attached to Starscream?" Bumblebee asked with a shudder.

"The reason will be beyond your understanding, youngling." Nightsun stated evenly, shaking his head. "But please, could we get back to the matter at hand? I don't know how much time we have left before one of the other Decepticons turn up, especially since we've been yelling."

Optimus nodded as she turned around, wiping her optics as quickly and subtly as she could. "Yes, let's." He agreed before he looked directly at her. "You saw Unicron?" He asked.

She nodded. "Yes, he spoke directly to me." She replied. "He said he was coming to Earth to collect the resources that lay buried here."

Ironhide grumbled slightly. "Definitely a child's imagination running away from her." He snorted.

"I am not a child!" She shouted angrily.

"You must be; you were only an overload toy." Ironhide sneered.

"Why you," she snarled before Nightsun growled.

"You really are daft, aren't you?" He asked as he walked forward, crouching down beside her. "She tells you the truth and you make a mockery of her!"

"You saw how proud she was." Ironhide replied. "She was proud to be Starscream's plaything."

"You know, it sounds real bad when the Autobots say it." She grumbled. "Doesn't sound half as bad as when I say it."

Starscream chuckled softly as his hand rubbed the top of her helm. "It does sound bad coming from his mouth, doesn't it?" He agreed.

"The point of the matter is that Unicron is coming here." Nightsun interrupted giving her a look that caused her spark to twist in pain at the familiarity of it. "And he isn't going to spare anyone; every mech, femme, human, and Primus-forbidden plant or animal is in danger of extinction."

Optimus frowned before he laced his fingers together and rested his mouth against them. "What do you suppose we do?" He asked.

"We need to make a temporary truce." Nightsun stated evenly. "We need to join forces against this threat because you can bet that Matrix of yours that we will need the Autobots' agility and stealth coupled with the Decepticons' brute strength to defeat him."

"While what you say is understandable," Ratchet sighed. "how do we defeat something as powerful and dangerous as Unicron?"

"All the legends say he is Primus' brother, therefore a God." Bumblebee chirped. "You can't kill a God!"

"Unicron is a demi-god." Valorflight stated in her heavy accent. "He can be defeated…but it will take a powerful force to do it."

"I suspect that the All-spark and the Matrix of Leadership will need to be used." Soundwave added.

"The All-spark was destroyed." Ironhide growled.

"You're an idiot." Bloodspill groaned from his guard station.

"The All-spark's energy was transferred into Megatron's body when the human boy shoved it into his chest." Starscream stated. "It exists within the armored plating of the Decepticon Lord."

"Well, we're definitely never going to use that." Jazz commented. "He'll never give it up."

"True, but we still have the Matrix, and a whole Pit-load of firepower." Whitegun commented. "Not to mention we know that he's coming."

"I don't suppose you are talking about me?" Megatron's voice growled from behind them.

Nightsun whipped around with a snarl as the Autobots stiffened in shock. Emeraldfire, Valorflight, Blackout, Thundercracker, and Skywarp all leapt forward, weapons fully formed and ready to fire. Whitegun looked at the screen and mouthed "see you later" before she turned around, pulling her gun and sword out from their holds, ready for a fight. How Megatron had managed to sneak up on them was amazing considering Bloodspill had been on guard duty.

Megatron chuckled before he lifted Bloodspill up by his head, placing each of his fingers against his armor. "Move and he dies." He growled out.

Nightsun roared in rage, his green optics flashing in hatred. "Release him!"

"Now, why should I release a traitor?" He asked.

"We are not traitors." Emeraldfire snarled. "We were insuring the survival of our race!"

"How? By siding with the Autobots against a foe that doesn't exist?" Megatron asked before he fired at the screen, killing the transmission instantly. "You are a greater fool than I thought, Nightsun." He sneered before he glared at Soundwave. "And to think, my loyal minion has chosen to become traitorous as well. I should have destroyed that femme when I had the chance!"

Soundwave let out a snort before something exploded out of his chest compartment, jabbering away in Cybertronian before several small shurikens were sent flying at Megatron. The Decepticon lord roared as the shurikens dug into his hand, causing him to drop Bloodspill in the process. The red Seeker left no time to whip around and punch the silver giant in the face, before rushing over to his brother's side.

"Sorry I didn't give you a faster warning." He apologized. "He caught me off guard; I'm surprised something that big can be so quiet."

"Right now, we need to focus on getting out of here." Starscream growled, his Vulcan cannon whirling angrily. "Megatron could kill us for treason; the Autobots wouldn't stand a chance against Unicron without our information."

Nightsun looked at them, taking in everyone before he nodded. "You get everyone out of here; I'll catch up later." He stated before he crouched down and kissed the top of Whitegun's helm, surprising her and causing Starscream to growl. "Get to these co-ordinates and meet up with the Autobot ground unit that they sent."

"How?" Emeraldfire began to ask but Nightsun turned to her and shook his head.

"Just get going! Before Megatron gets his bearings back and brings the whole base down on our afts!" Nightsun shouted as he gave them a small shove towards the door. "Get going!"

Whitegun squeaked as Starscream lifted her up and swung her onto his back before breaking into a run. They all rushed down the hallway, making a beeline for the exit to the base. She held on tightly, not wanting to fall off and accidentally get trampled by the feet of her comrades. Several of the other Decepticons shouted after them, wanting to know why they were running, but they were ignored as a loud roar of anger reached them.

"Decepticons, seize those traitors!" Megatron's voice echoed down the halls after them.

"Over my offline body!" Nightsun's voice thundered out before there was silence.

The Decepticons were frozen where they stood, no doubt listening to the battle rage over their com-links. Starscream and company just kept running, caught in between death and salvation as they reached the flight deck. Whitegun leapt off of Starscream's back, transforming before she hit the metal of the deck and rocketing into the sky. The other Seekers were quick to follow, forming a large formation that drew Soundwave along in their wake, since he had a ground based vehicle alt. mode.

"Do you think he's gunna be alright?" Skywarp asked nervously.

"Nightsun can handle himself." Emeraldfire stated proudly. "I have full faith in him."

Whitegun let out a sigh as they continued on to where the co-ordinates would take them to the Autobots. She was a little nervous about it, having refueled her hatred for them with her time with Starscream, and she wasn't sure how the news of her relationship with the Seekers would settle with the other members; the only one who hadn't freaked out had been Skyfire and instead had merely looked betrayed. Whether it was by Starscream or by herself, she wasn't sure.

"Screamer, we got Autobot jets moving towards us." Skywarp stated over the com-link shaking her out of her thoughts.

"Proceed to the location that Nightsun told us." Starscream replied. "Do not engage unless fired upon first."

"Understood." The others replied, their voices trembling slightly; this was not something any of them were use to.

The other jets flew up beside them, keeping pace but never firing on them. She recognized them as the Aerialbots, but wondered if they were just as uneasy as they were. They never said a word to them as they went closer to the ground before they all transformed and landed heavily on the ground, sending several of the local trees toppling over.

"Whitegun!" Jazz's voice rang out before she found herself plowed into the ground and hugged around the middle by a mech half her size and covered in silver armor. "You actually came!"

"Jazz, I can't feel my legs." She grunted as she sat up slightly. "And would you stop sounding surprised! Someone has to handle the dealings between the Autobots and Decepticons, right?"

Jazz laughed as he hopped back to his feet and helped her stand back up. She glanced up and met Prowl's optics as he stared at her. His optics narrowed for a moment, glancing over her frame looking for something, before they returned to normal and he nodded to her in greeting. She had a feeling that he had just reaccepted her into the ranks, even though he obviously knew that she would never be a full Autobot. The tactician turned towards the others, frowning as he scanned the group.

"Where is Nightsun?" He asked.

Emeraldfire shared a glance with Valorflight before she sighed. "He…distracted Megatron long enough for us to get away." She stated gently. "I…I believe it should only be a little while until he returns."

Prowl frowned for a moment before he nodded. "Understood. Nightsun…well, he might assist in getting you all better accommodations." He sighed.

"What do you mean?" Thundercracker asked as he took a half-step backwards, eyeing the black and white mech darkly.

"In spite of Nightsun's transmission that stated that you would be of no threat to us when you arrived, Optimus and most of the crew wanted you all to stay in the brig where they could keep an optic on you." Jazz stated darkly. "Personally, I believe that if you had been a threat, Megatron wouldn't have used Bloodspill as a means to get you to surrender."

Whitegun frowned before she crossed her arm over her chest. "What did they say about me?" She asked.

"They don't think you're a threat." Prowl stated with a snort. "They obviously don't know trouble when they see it." He added with a glare. "I know a prankster when I see one." He stated as he also shot Skywarp a glare.

Her wings dropped slightly before she grinned nervously. "Um, guilty." She giggled. "You realize that Nightsun…,"

"Is the mastermind behind the Decepticon pranksters, I know." Prowl sighed. "Not that I'm surprised; he's been a goof-off since I met him."

Emeraldfire smiled weakly before she sighed. "Shall we get going?" She asked. "I'd rather be in a missile-proof building than out in the open where the others can just blow us to kingdom come."

Prowl nodded before he turned and walked away. "Follow me." He stated.

All the Decepticons looked at each other before they followed, Whitegun immediately sliding up to Starscream's side. She caught several looks from Jazz before they walked out into the open to meet the rest of the army. She swallowed slightly as almost 50 heads turned towards them, focusing on all the faces that were heading towards them before they looked at Optimus.

"Welcome, Decepticons." He stated evenly.

"Prime." Starscream replied with a slight nod of his head. "You understand our situation?"

"Yes, but it would be best to discus this where Megatron can not hear us." Optimus replied.

"He couldn't eavesdrop on us anyways." Bloodspill snorted as he gave his wings a shake. "We've got Soundwave and his Cassetteicons on our side."

Optimus snorted slightly before he motioned them to follow him, leading everyone back towards the Autobot base. Whitegun glanced up at Starscream before she fell back to walk beside Thundercracker; something told her that Starscream was going to get violent over their current accommodations.

**Author's note:** Well, we are all shown the idiocy of adults when it comes to things that they consider to be stories. Not that you can blame them over an issue like Unicron. They are now amongst the Autobots and more trouble's on the way. By the way, Happy New Year everyone! Have a safe and fun one of course!


	16. The Meeting

Chapter 16 The Meeting

The brig was surprisingly quiet considering it was filled with cranky, disgruntled Decepticons. None of them were happy about their accommodations, considering they were cramped in the Autobot-sized cells, but they were more worried about something else. Several hours had gone by and Nightsun still had not turned up at the base. Bloodspill confirmed that he was still online since he could still sense him along their brother bond, but it still worried all of them because he hadn't arrived yet.

"Can't you talk to him?" Skywarp's voice punctured the silence.

"Trust me, I've tried." Bloodspill replied with a sigh. "He's just not responding!"

"Perhaps he is trying to concentrate on something." Valorflight commented.

Whitegun bit her lip component nervously as she leant against Starscream's leg. She was worried too, but she didn't want to take part in the discussion; she didn't want to lose another Nightsun to this war. Starscream was staring off into space, his fingers sliding along her helm and a deep set frown on his mouth. She snuggled closer, cooing quietly in hopes to distract him from his obviously troubling thoughts. He chuckled softly before his hand slid down to cradle her cheek.

"You suddenly want to cuddle?" He asked quietly.

"If it'll take whatever is bothering you away." She replied just as quietly as she leant into his hand.

His smile faded slightly before he picked her up and stood her on his knee, making her feel like some oversized sparkling about to get a lecture. "You are the trouble." He replied gently, causing her to flinch. "Let me finish. When you arrived, everything began to happen; Megatron contacted Nightsun, who he normally ignores; I developed feeling for something not from my world; Unicron starts heading for Earth; and Soundwave values our cause over Megatron."

"Mere coincidence." She snorted bitterly.

"Is it?" Starscream asked as he tilted his head. "Nightsun has never been in Megatron's good books and if it wasn't for the fact that he is a tactical genius, he'd have been offlined ages ago."

"What's your point?" She asked.

"Your presence is a key turning point in everything." He replied. "You were needed to shift the power.

She let out a groan before she threw a kick at his arm. "You're delirious." She snapped before she crossed her arms. "Me being here is an accident."

'Nothing is ever an accident.' Her father's voice stated gently. 'Everything happens for a reason.'

She blinked before she sighed and lowered her head, tears stinging her optics as she tried to hold onto her father's voice. Starscream let out a small noise before he pulled her to his chest, humming slightly as she clung to him. She cried into his chest for a while, forgetting about everything other than the fact that her father was confirming that everything that was happening was because of her. Then she heard a voice that almost made her race through the energy bars that were barring her and Starscream into their cell.

"Ok, this isn't going to work." Nightsun's voice rang out. "We're not prisoners, Prime."

Everyone was at the bars of their cells in a spark-pulse, shouting at Nightsun. The giant mech grinned at them, his right optic shattered and leaking energon down his face. His left wing was hanging on by a few wires and he was favoring his left foot; luckily, those appeared to be the only injuries that he had, even though they looked incredibly painful. Whitegun let out a weak noise that made many of the others give her odd looks, but Nightsun smiled before limping over, crouching down to her level, and reaching through the bars to stroke her cheek.

"It's ok, little one, I'm fine." He cooed softly. "Ratchet's already blocked off all the energon lines so I don't bleed out. He's just got to find all the other parts before he can repair me properly."

She nodded before she reached up and clutched his hand, crying into it softly. Starscream growled slightly at the interaction, no doubt feeling like his "pet" was being stolen from under his nose, and Nightsun said something quietly in Cybertronian and the growling ceased. She looked up at the black and yellow mech and sniffled.

"I thought you might have been…," she murmured, unable to finish her sentence.

"Hush, I know." He replied gently. "I know." He smiled before he pulled back, holding her chin for a moment before he turned towards Optimus and folded his arms. "So, where's my cell?" He asked.

Optimus glowered at him for a moment before leading him to Bloodspill's cell and powered down the bars. Nightsun walked in and was tackled by his younger brother. The two mechs tumbled to the ground with a loud thud, followed by a numerous amounts of laughter from the rest of the Decepticons. Optimus turned the bars back on and left, leaving the Decepticons to greet their newly arrived member.

"What took you?" Emeraldfire demanded.

"Megatron took longer to defeat than I thought it would and I was stuck walking and swimming back here." He replied as he sat up hugging his brother to his chest.

The tension in the brig melted away as everyone laughed and drifted away from the bars. After it was silent again, Whitegun cleared her throat. "Um…anyone want to play 20 questions?"

"What's that?" Skywarp asked.

"Well, you ask someone 20 questions about themselves and they have to answer truthfully." She replied, shifting slightly. "It's a good way to get to know each other."

"I'm game." Bloodspill chimed from where he had his head resting on his brother's shoulder.

"Count me in." Valorflight cooed from her cell with Blackout.

"Ditto." Emeraldfire stated.

"I'll participate." Soundwave stated calmly.

"May as well." Thundercracker snorted.

"Got nothing else to do." Blackout stated before Valorflight elbowed him in the stomach.

"I wanna play!" Skywarp purred.

"I'll play as well." Starscream stated calmly before he purred into her audio.

"Start us off, Gun." Nightsun chuckled. "And make sure you state who you're asking the question to…and nothing dirty, Skywarp." He added, earning a loud "aww" from said mech.

"Hmm…Soundwave," she started to ask, "have you ever thought about betraying Megatron prior to this?"

"Negative." Soundwave replied, taking his turn to ask the question. "Nightsun, do you have any creations in the Autobot faction?"

"Ow, that stings, Sound." Nightsun laughed. "Yes, I've got one sparkling in the Autobot ranks."

"Who?" Skywarp asked.

"Wait your turn, Warp." Nightsun scolded. "Starscream, how many mates have you gone through."

"Three, and they were all little harlibots." He snorted, missing Whitegun's open-mouth stare of shock. "Thundercracker, who's your male creator?"

"I hate you," Thundercracker growled before answering. "Soundwave."

"Get out!" Whitegun laughed as she looked over at the blue mech. "I wouldn't have guessed it!"

"Yeah…Skywarp, is there a processor in your cranial unit?" Thundercracker asked, trying to turn the spotlight off of him.

"Yes," Skywarp replied in an offended tone. "Nightsun, who's your kid in the Autobot ranks?"

"Jazz." Nightsun replied offhand. "Whitegun, do you have a boyfriend back home?"

"Yes." She replied, earning a strangled noise from Starscream. "Hey, you've had three mates, don't say a word." She snorted before she paused. "Emeraldfire, are you mated to Soundwave?"

"Not yet." She replied. "Whitegun, who is your boyfriend back hom?"

"Wheeljack." She replied with a shrug, but the others let out shouts of shock. "Don't start please!"

"We'll you're brave, I'll give you that." Bloodspill chuckled.

"Ok…um…Blackout, what is Scorponok?" She asked.

"He's a drone of sorts." He replied. "Valorflight, who was your mate before me?"

"I'm not allowed to tell, sorry." She replied as she patted his cheek affectionately.

"That's not fair!" Skywarp whined.

"Don't make me go over there!" She snapped.

"Shutting up."

"Ok, Bloodspill, have any sparklings?"

"Not here." He replied.

The game went on for a while longer, dropping the 20 questions limit half-way through since most people started ganging up on Nightsun to get details about him out. After a while though, some of the others, namely the ones with cell mates, began to drop out, slipping off into recharge with their cell mates. It came down to the point where only Whitegun and Starscream were still playing. The rules had changed again when it was just the two of them; Starscream got a kiss after her questions and she got cuddled closer to him after his. As all things do, it came to an end when she passed out in his arms, tired from all the excitement of the day. His head was resting on hers when he fell into recharge, holding her closely to his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Up and at 'em, Cons." Sunstreaker's voice sneered as he and Sideswipe came into the brig banging a set of cymbals together.

Everyone groaned angrily, shouting at them to stop it. Whitegun even threatened to pump their heads full of laser when they started hitting the instruments together even harder. Both of them laughed at the threat, brushing it off before continuing to pound the cymbals together until both Frenzy and Rumble flew out of Soundwave's cell, Pit bent on tearing them apart. The Twins turned and ran out of the brig, shouting their heads off about killer Decepticons.

"We should dismantle them." Thundercracker grumbled as he sat up rubbing his helm.

"No, you shouldn't." Ironhide's voice growled from the doorway. "Come on you lot, we've got a meeting that can't start without our honored guests."

Starscream growled as he stood up, gently dropping her onto the ground as the bars to their cell vanished. "I can't help but note the sarcasm in your voice." He growled at Ironhide's back. "Are you not happy to see us?"

"No," Ironhide spat as Nightsun limped out behind his brother, "I'd rather offline the lot of you."

"Thanks." Whitegun spat as she leant on Starscream, "I love you too."

Ironhide growled as he shoved past Starscream, causing them both to stumble. "Follow me." He growled.

They trooped after him, everyone but Whitegun slouching so they didn't hit their head on the low ceiling. She arrived first in the conference room, quickly snagging a seat as the others walked in behind her so she didn't have to sit on anyone's lap. The Autobots glared at them as they settled down in the chairs, Nightsun finally just reaching up and ripping the dead portion of his wing off as it swung back and forth and made a lot of creaking noises. Then, when they had settled down enough, Optimus cleared his throat and stood up, regarding everyone seated.

"Everyone, we're her to discus an important matter." He stated calmly. "A matter that has led to a temporary truce with a small portion of the Decepticon army."

Nightsun, the teasing mech that he was, waved at Prime from the other end of the table, causing the other Decepticons to snicker. Jazz was grinning at them before glancing at Optimus again as the Autobot leader's optics narrowed.

"As such, they appear to be the top experts on the matter." Optimus growled slightly. "Why don't you take over, Nightsun?" He added as he sat down.

Nightsun chuckled before he struggled to his feet. "You'll have to forgive my appearance. If I knew I'd have been in a meeting I would have cleaned up a little more." He stated with a grin before it faded. "Now, listen carefully, what I have to tell you is true. Unicron is coming for Earth."

Several of the Autobots let out snorts of laughter. "Hey, shut your mouth pieces!" Emeraldfire snapped. "This is serious."

"Thank you, Emeraldfire." He stated, nodding to the femme. "Now, I understand that you doubt what I said, but this is all true. Unicron is real; I've seen him on my way to Earth before I was summoned."

"As have I." Skyfire stated from the Autobots' side.

Nightsun nodded slowly. "Yes, I know. The point is he's coming and we must prepare." He stated.

"How can we prepare for something like Unicron?" Prowl asked, leaning forward with a frown.

"We have to let the humans know that a danger is coming." Whitegun stated, frowning slightly as she crossed her arms. "Their technology might not be very good, but it might help to have them trying to protect their home rather than just having us to protect them."

Prowl's frown deepened before he nodded. "True…but we will need a lot of the human military to assist." He stated. "Their numbers would greatly help considering how powerful Unicron is."

"Wait, you actually believe them?" Sunstreaker demanded.

"You think we'd lie over something like this?" Valorflight asked angrily as she turned to glare at the yellow mech.

"Yes." Sunstreaker replied with a snort.

"You little brat." Emeraldfire growled as she dug her claws into the table.

"Aww, is the Decepticon glitch upset?" Sideswipe sneered.

"YOU WANT TO REPEAT THAT?!" Bloodspill snarled as he leapt to his feet, his red optics burning in hatred.

"Bro, sit down." Nightsun stated as he reached up and pulled Bloodspill back down into his seat.

"Nightsun he just…," Bloodspill started to snarl.

"I know, but he is a youngling with an attitude." Nightsun replied evenly. "And we ignore mouthy sparklings, don't we?"

Whitegun chuckled before Sunstreaker and Sideswipe leapt to their feet growling. "You want to take this outside, Decepti-creep?!" They demanded.

"I have nothing to prove by beating you two to a pulp." He replied evenly.

"You really think you can beat us up?" Sunstreaker snorted.

"Yeah, he could." Whitegun snapped, slowly losing her patience with the two mechs. "Even with his injuries."

"Aww, you're standing up for him." Sideswipe sneered.

"Do you like Nightsun?" Sunstreaker added with a cruel grin, causing the other Autobots to snicker.

Starscream growled before Whitegun whipped out her gun and pointed it at Sunstreaker. "You want to repeat that, you outdated hunk of junk?" She growled.

Sunstreaker smirked as he took a step forward. "You want to touch him." He sneered. "You want to interface with him, don't you?"

Whitegun's face twisted in disgust as the other Decepticons let out shouts of anger. "Excuse me?" She snarled before she braced herself on the table, ready to use it as a launch pad to lunge at Sunstreaker.

"You heard me, you little Decepticon glitch." Sunstreaker sneered as he high-fived his brother. "Admit it; you've probably interfaced with the entire Decepticon army by now."

"How dare you!" She snarled as she shook, her entire body wanting to lunge and kill him for saying that. "How dare you!"

"Whitegun, stand down." Nightsun stated calmly as he stood up.

She snarled as Sunstreaker and Sideswipe began to chant "whore" over and over again, making her clench her fists in anger. Starscream was growling beside her, half-way standing up out of his chair, his optics alive with fury. Soundwave wasn't saying anything, but his hands were clenched in fists on top of the table and his jaw was set in a clench as Emeraldfire growled beside him. Everyone was affected by Sunstreaker and Sideswipe's taunting, but none of them wanted to be the one to snap first; they needed this alliance with the Autobots in order to survive.

"Whore, whore, Whitegun is a whore." Sideswipe sang as he hopped around the room.

"THAT'S IT!" Whitegun screamed as she threw her chair aside and lunged at Sideswipe. "I'M GOING TO TEAR HIS SLAGGING HEAD OFF!"

"Whitegun, I told you to stand down." Nightsun stated coldly as he stood up.

Whitegun ignored him as she threw a punch into Sideswipe's stomach, shutting him up and making him double over in pain. She heard Sunstreaker snarl somewhere behind her, but she ignored him as well as she began to wail away at Sideswipe, punching ever inch that she could drive her fists into. She felt a fist connect with her jaw and she went flying to the right before hitting the ground and rolling back to her feet. She growled at Sunstreaker as he advanced on her.

"You worthless glitch!" He snarled as he raised a fist.

"How dare _you_ call her worthless, Autobot," Starscream snarled as he appeared behind Sunstreaker and grabbed him by the throat before throwing him at the other wall, "when you dare to call her a whore!"

"Because she is one." Sunstreaker snarled as he stood up.

"I am not!" She screamed as tears started forming in her optics.

"Oh, and being Screamer's pet is so proof of that." Sideswipe wheezed at Starscream's foot, ending up with him getting brutally kicked by the beige mech.

"Shut up!" She screamed at him. "You just shut your stupid, oversized mouth, you pathetic, useless Autobot!"

"Whitegun, that's enough." Nightsun growled as he limped a few steps forward.

"Yeah, listen to your pimp." Sunstreaker sneered.

"Sunny, I suggest you stop." Jazz stated as he stood up, eyeing Nightsun nervously.

"Why? Because they both know it's true?" Sunstreaker asked before he looked at her again. "What is it that you charge? 50 credits?" He sneered.

She clenched her fists before she turned her arm cannons on him, tears running down her face. "You fragger!" She screamed before she went to fire on him when Nightsun finally lost his temper.

"Nightmoon, you either stop this nonsense now or I'm going to give you such a licking that your grandchildren will still feel it!" He roared as he lifted himself to his full height.

The colour drained from Whitegun's face as she stared up at Nightsun in shock. "What…did you just call me?" She asked in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Why'd he call her Nightmoon?" Skyfire asked. "I thought her name was Whitegun."

Nightsun's stance slowly eased away from fury and settled down into annoyance. "You heard me, young femme." He stated evenly. "You're actions were not tolerable."

"But they…," she started to say before Nightsun cut her off.

"I do not care, Nightmoon, you did not have to try to kill them." He scolded.

She shook her head angrily as more tears streaked down her face. "THAT IS NOT MY NAME!" She screamed at him before his hand smacked across her face.

"Do NOT talk back to me, young femme." He stated coldly as she landed on the ground.

"That's not my name." She growled as she glared up at him. "My name is…,"

"Nightmoon, that's the name that your mother gave you, that's the name I will fragging call you if I want to." He replied coldly as he towered over her.

She froze before she backed away. "How do you know…?" She whispered fearfully.

Nightsun's cold face melted into a sad smile. "It's my job to know, sweetspark." He stated as he crouched down.

She backed up again, eyeing him mistrustfully before he reached out and stroked her helm. "It's ok, Nightmoon," he murmured as he pulled her closer, "it's me." He added quietly before holding her head against his chest, letting her hear the pulsing spark below his armor.

She listened to the pulses and her optics widened when she realized that they were perfectly in sync with hers. Her mouth fell open in shock before tears blurred her vision and she buried her face in his chest, beating on it angrily. He shushed her quietly, holding onto her fists as she cried.

"You fragger!" She cried. "You dirty, filthy fragger! You were alive this whole time!"

"Hush, I know, I know." Nightsun murmured gently as he stood up and addressed the others. "If you don't mind, I'd like to have this meeting once everyone has settled down and are not ready to kill each other." He added coldly before he led the Decepticons out of the room and back towards the brig.

She murmured softly as she curled up against his chest, crying still. The whole time, the whole slagging time she thought she had lost him, the whole time he had been here alive. She looked up at him and sniffled. "Why didn't you ever try to come back?" She demanded as he walked into the cell that she shared with Starscream.

"Because I can't." He replied gently as he sat down, cradling her to his chest as Starscream walked in and leant against the wall beside them. "Once you come here…you can never go back."

"What?" She squeaked as she looked up at him in horror.

"Sweetspark…you…you're stuck here…forever." Nightsun stated gently as he stroked her helm. "I'm sorry, you can't go back to Blooddance, Megatron, or any of your other close friends."

She closed her optics and let out a choked sob before she looked up at him. "Dad?" She murmured. "How…how did you come to be here?" She asked.

He smiled as he cradled her to his chest as Starscream fell over in shock beside them. He looked at them in absolute disbelief before stammering. "Y-you're her FATHER?!"

Nightsun chuckled before his optics gleamed softly in the dim light.


	17. The First Wave

Chapter 17 The First Wave

"How can you be her father?" Starscream demanded as he sat back up.

"Well, when a mech and a femme love each other very much," Nightsun started to say, only to be cut off by Starscream.

"You know what I meant!" he snapped.

Nightsun chuckled as he gave Whitegun a tight hug. "I'm not originally from this Universe," he replied. "Somehow, after my spark was blasted out of its chamber during a battle, it came to this Universe and settled into an offline protoform that immediately matured to my proper age, taking on all the characteristics that are common here."

Starscream gave him a heavy glare, but did not reply; he knew better than to get snappy with the giant of a mech. He made a small gesture to Whitegun and he released her before standing up. He nodded to both of them before he turned and limped out of the cell towards his own that he shared with his brother. The Air Commander instantly scooped her up into his arms and purred softly as he nuzzled her. She laughed slightly, reaching up to stroke his cheek, before she fell silent, her optics narrowing into slits before she growled at something at the entrance to the cell.

He looked up and snarled at the Autobot standing at the doorway, staring at them with his mouth hanging open. He moved her to stand behind him, getting into a low, protective crouch, his arm forming his Vulcan cannon as extra precaution. The Autobot took a step-back, raising his arms to show he was unarmed and not a threat. Starscream growled again, showing his dental band angrily.

"What do you want, Autobot?" he snarled.

"Ratchet sent me to collect Nightsun," the Autobot replied. "I don't know which cell he's in."

Whitegun pointed to where Nightsun was resting beside his brother. "Over there," she replied coldly, glaring at the Autobot with a great deal of contempt.

"Thank you," he replied before he went to retrieve the giant.

Starscream grumbled slightly before sitting down again, rubbing his temple in annoyance. She sighed slightly as she plopped down onto his lap, stretching out and getting comfortable. They watched Nightsun limp past, the giant of a mech lingering long enough to give Starscream a knowing gaze before following the much smaller Autobot out of the brig. Whitegun looked up at Starscream curiously and saw that he had a happy grin on his face, although it looked slightly maniacal. She tilted her head slightly before Starscream's hand started roaming over her cockpit, causing her to yelp and moan.

"Here?" she hissed as she tried to hide her cockpit from Starscream's hungry hands.

"Why not?" he cooed lustfully. "It's not like any of the others care if we hear them."

"They may not, but I do-o-o-o," she tried to argue as he ran his claw down her wing. "That's not fair, Starscream!"

"I'm a Decepticon," he replied with a smirk, "that's how I play the game."

She grumbled slightly in between bouts of pleasure as Starscream continued to stroke her wings and cockpit. She heard Skywarp snicker a few cells over and growled slightly, throwing Starscream a death glare for the treatment. The giant Seeker merely chuckled before looking up and snarling angrily.

"Have the Autobots forgotten how to knock?!" he demanded.

"Sorry, no doors," Jazz's voice replied. "Besides, I'm sure you would all rather be in a nice, warm, comfortable room than in the brig."

Whitegun's wings perked up slightly. "Come again?" she asked.

"I just got clearance from Optimus to lead you to your new quarters," Jazz replied with a grin. Everyone was beside the smaller mech in a sparkpulse, their optics brightening eagerly; any room was better than the cold, metallic floors of the brig. "If you'll follow me," Jazz laughed as he turned and left the brig.

He led them to the section of the base where the living quarters were, waving at a few mechs as they gave them all mistrustful glares. Jazz ignored the comments and was unusually laid back, spouting out jokes and laughing with them. She glanced at him, trying to find any similarities between them; they were sibling after all; but the only thing she found was that they were both short. Well, they were both light colours, if that was another point, but, they looked almost nothing alike. Had Nightsun lied and merely meant that he had adopted Jazz rather than was his male creator?

"Something wrong, Gun?" Jazz asked, breaking her from her thoughts.

"Huh?" she asked, faltering a step before shaking her head. "Oh, no, I'm fine."

Jazz frowned before shrugging. "Ok," he replied before accessing the last room. "You and Starscream can stay here," he stated. "Ratchet'll contact ya when you can go see Nightsun."

She nodded as they walked in, extremely aware of the hungry growls rumbling in Starscream's throat. She glanced back at him and her optics widened as the door slid closed behind him, cutting off all sources of light, but momentarily illuminating the Air Commander's crouched, predatory position. She took a step back before the mech let out a very loud snarl and charged. One minute she was standing there in shock, the next she was caught around the middle, carried across the room, and slammed into the berth, knocking the air out of her intakes.

She gasped in pain before she let out a scream as he bit into the metal on her wing, biting through several minor fuel lines and causing energon to bubble up out of wound. She snarled as a mixture of pain and pleasure flooded her systems and caused her CPU to temporarily cease functioning in confusion. He then started to lick and nuzzle her wing, dragging his claws along her waist, once again mixing excruciating pain with mind-numbing pleasure. She moaned and withered, trying to get away from his hand but lean her wing closer to his mouth to get the pleasurable feeling she craved.

"Why are you just lying there?" he asked suddenly.

"W-what do you mean?" she asked weakly as she shook underneath him.

"I'm bored," he replied as he stroked her cheek, "I'm the only one doing anything here to keep my partner happy."

She glanced at him and growled. "Well, I don't have claws," she grumbled.

"You have dental bands and a glossa," he replied as he exposed his chest, "start pleasuring me, pet."

"I love you too," she muttered sarcastically.

He chuckled before he allowed her to move enough to lean forward and start licking his chest plate. He shuddered under her glossa, moaning happily before going back to biting her wings. She shuddered and gasped, her cooling fans kicking in to try to cool her overheating circuits down. Starscream chuckled again before nuzzling her and pulling her closer to his chest.

"Warming up already?" he asked as he ran a claw up her back.

"Yes," she growled between her grit dental bands, fighting to keep her cockpit closed at all costs as her body began to heat up dramatically.

Starscream turned his head and breathed into her audios, making her shudder. "Why fight it?" he whispered tenderly.

"Fight, what?" she asked in confusion as she tried to see past the haze that was enveloping her mind.

"Can't you hear it?" he asked with a chuckle as he nuzzled her helm.

"Hear what?" she asked.

"Your spark screaming for mine," he whispered as his cockpit clicked open. "Just as mine is burning for yours."

She gapped at him for a moment before pulling away and curling up on herself, trying to get her body to calm down. "No," she whispered, "I don't hear anything."

He tilted his head before leaning forward and enveloping her in the dark crimson glow of his spark. He nuzzled her gently, cooing and promising her that he would be the greatest mate and mech in her life, but she just shook her head in denial. He frowned as he leant over her more to reach her helm and she let out a loud sob before flying out from under him. He squawked as he spun around and watches as she vanished out the door, his spark panging in misery at the outright rejection. He tipped his head back and let out a howl of pain.

Whitegun, however, was crying her spark out in fear and hurt. Starscream knew about her boyfriend back home; it didn't matter that she may never see him again. How could he so readily disregarded such things? Just because she loved him did not mean that they should just become bondmates! That is how so many horrible relationships start; they are in the climax of their infatuation and when it calms down after they are mated, they lose interest with each other and leave. She bit back another sob as she raced down the hallway towards the medbay; she didn't want that to happen to her, she didn't want to be bonded with someone that would hate her after their infatuation died away. She burst through the medbay doors and was greeted by several surprised yelps. She only glanced up long enough to locate Nightsun before racing over and throwing herself onto his chest.

He let out a soft grunt before holding her close to him. "Little one, what is wrong?" he asked gently as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Starscream," she sobbed, "he…he tried…."

He understood immediately, scooping her legs up to cradle her to his chest. "Hush now," he murmured softly.

She poured her fear and betrayal down their bond, howling into his chest. He comforted her, his head resting gently against hers as he started humming softly, his deep baritone soothing her trembling mind. She began to calm down slowly, feeling safe and secure in his arms, even after all the vorns away from him. She sniffled before wiping her tears away, knowing that anyone else in the room must have been confused out of their minds.

"Now, are you feeling better?" he asked gently.

"A little," she sniffled.

He was silent for a moment, his focus on the wall across from them. "Yes, he was always a little excitable," he stated before pausing. "No, no, that's how Seekers are with things like this," he stated again.

She was confused for a moment before frowning. "Are you talking to ghosts again?" she asked.

He chuckled as he stroked her helm. "Yes, is there something wrong with that?"

"It's creepy," she stated bluntly before sighing and looking down at her cockpit. "He's going to hate me."

"No," he replied gently, "he will be upset. You know how Seekers are over such matters."

"Yeah," she laughed weakly, "we're the ones who interface as a way to say 'hi'."

"Exactly," he chuckled as he nuzzled her. "You know how possessive Seekers are about their partners. He has no doubts about having you as his mate."

"His judgment can't be very sound if he's had three mates already," she replied.

He looked down at her before his green optics twinkled. "Those mates were for status purposes, not for love," he chuckled. "Those femmes barely had a SPU between all three of them."

"What do you mean 'had'?" she asked in confusion.

"Autobots killed two of them and the third one suffered from a spark attack," he snorted in reply. "Not much of a loss really; dumb as drones and about as useful as one."

She shifted against him before sniffling. "But, how do I know that this is the right thing to do?" she asked. "I'm not even full grown!"

"Nightmoon, you are almost of age! Slag, I was mated to your mother before either of us were of age! Emerald had Blood and I when she was 16 thousand."

She bit her lip before sighing. "But…I don't know…," she mumbled, her face plate starting to heat up.

"It will come to you," he replied with a grin. "I'm sure Megatron has had 'the talk' with you."

"That was the most disturbing talk I have ever had with him," she shuddered in disgust.

"He was probably just as disturbed," Nightsun hooted before hugging her tightly. "Just go back; he'll be incensed, but just try to explain what you're feeling."

She nodded before hugging him back. She hopped down off the berth before pausing at the door. "You're one fast medic, Ratchet," she commented. "All of his injuries are gone and it's only been an hour."

She threw them a glance, taking in everyone's tensed face and stance, before leaving the medbay. She walked quickly down the hallway, wanting to get back to the dark haven of the room; it was safer than the brightly lit corridors of the Autobots' base. She reached the door in no time, punching in the code that Jazz had given her, and entered the room as the door opened almost painfully slow.

She swallowed as the door slid closed behind her; she could see the still outline of Starscream lying on the berth, his chest moving ever so slightly as he cycled air in and out of his air tanks. She walked forward slowly, waiting for the mech to lunge and attempt to rip her spark out. She reached the edge of the berth and watched as one of his wings twitched; he knew she was there and was ignoring her. Not that she really blamed him after the pain she probably caused him.

"Starscream," she whispered as she crawled in beside him, "I'm sorry."

She yelped in pain as his hand snapped up and back-handed her, a deep, feral snarl echoing around her. "Don't give me that slag, glitch," he snarled.

She reached out and grasped his hand, tears stinging her optics. "It's not slag!" she insisted. "Please, hear me out!"

Starscream's optics blazed to life and he snarled dangerously down at her. She barely had time to react before she was on her back, the air knocked out of her intakes, and his clawed hand crushing her helm beneath his fingers. She whimpered weakly, looking up into his blazing optics, and wincing at the blue fluid that was illuminated around his optics.

"Hear you out? Hear you out?!" he roared before a clawed foot struck her lower body, causing her to cry out in pain. "Why should I listen to you, you glitch!?"

She whimpered weakly before trying to reach his face. "Starscream, I didn't…I…," she closed her optics to hide the image of his fury as he leered down at her. "I'm scared," she whimpered.

He was silent for a moment and she peeked out at him. His optics still held his anger, but there was curiosity seeping in. "Scared?" he asked as he leant in closer. "Of what?"

"Bonding," she replied. "I…I don't think I'm ready for something like that."

He snorted. "Are you trying to insult my intelligences?" he asked. "You honestly think that is a justifiable alibi for your reaction?"

"Yes, it is justifiable," she replied. "You can't expect me to bond with a mech I've only known for a few months!"

He barred his fangs at her, his optics flashing angrily. "And my opinion on this means nothing?" he demanded.

"Both of us have to agree on this, otherwise it's a forced bond!" she stated in exasperation.

"True, but you would have agreed to it one we got going," he cackled.

"Not necessarily," she growled.

He grinned cheekily at her before nibbling on her neck, a soft purr rumbling in his throat. She grumbled slightly as she tilted her head to give him better access. His nibbling slowly turned into biting and suckling that made her shudder and purr in contentment.

"Will you be my mate," he asked gently.

"Starscream," she whispered as she snuggled closer to him, "I want to but…there…is someone waiting for me back home."

He growled into her audio before he bit her harshly. "So, I am not as important as that useless Autobot?" he snarled.

She wrapped her arms tightly around his shoulders and hugged him closer. "Starscream, you mean so much to me, honest, but…oh, I don't know how to explain it! My spark screams for you, but my mind is telling me that if I give myself full to you…I'll never want to see him again."

Starscream was silent before he started licking her neck. "Little one, you heard Nightsun; you won't go back," he murmured. "Why torture your spark with such trivial worrying?"

She hummed as she stroked his helm. "I suppose you are correct," she murmured.

He grinned as his cockpit clicked open, illuminating their torsos with blood red light. "So join with me and become my mate," he purred.

She glanced away for a moment before leaning back and falling on the berth. She let out a soft mew before moving slightly and trying to look irresistible. Starscream let out a loud, hungry growl before he nuzzled her roughly, nipping and licking every inch of her. She continued to mew loudly, squirming beneath him until her cockpit slid open. Starscream paused and stared down at her pure white spark in awe.

"Well, here I was thinking your spark was going to be red," he purred as he stroked the edges of her spark chamber, causing her to shudder and moan in pleasure. "But, white is just as beautiful; perhaps it means that you are pure."

"I don't think I'm pure," she laughed. "I've got a pretty dirty mind."

He chuckled softly before lowering himself until their sparks connected. As soon as they fused, his entire being flooded her and made her gasp in shock. Power was coursing through her, filling her with confidence that she could do anything that she wanted and no one would be able to stop her. Hew wings felt larger, her limbs longer, and her fingers tipped with wickedly sharp talons. Her optics flickered as she practically buried herself into his body, wanting to bask in the sheer power that was flooding her.

His arm wrapped itself tightly around her lower body and held her securely to him. A soft purr resonated from him as he nuzzled her tenderly. "You are so complex, pet," he whispered. "So many secrets, ambitions, and dreams that I never would have thought about." He was silent for a moment before cradling her helm in a single hand. "You really want a sparkling?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied. "I…I've always wanted one."

"Well, one day perhaps," he whispered before overload hit them.

She heard herself cry out, but it was heavily muffled by Starscream's chest. A white haze raced through her circuits, short-circuiting everything, and causing her CPU to shut-down. She felt Starscream fall forward and they landed on the berth with a soft moan of delight, their cockpits sliding closed as they pulled away from each other. He cuddled her closer to him as his systems started to reboot.

"You ok?" he murmured.

She was still trying to reboot and was only able to give a static-filled reply. He chuckled gently as he nuzzled her, purring softly. She smiled weakly, rubbing her helm into his chest as her body finally came down off of the pleasure high.

"Mmm," she murmured tiredly. "That was good."

"Good, that's it?" Starscream asked teasingly. "I thought it was amazing, especially for a first timer."

She laughed softly before snuggling closer to him. "Mmm, you have a point," she murmured.

"Get some recharge," he whispered as he wrapped his arms tightly around her, their bond humming gently through her mind. "You've earned it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Up and at 'em, lovebirds," Nightsun chuckled.

She grumbled in reply, swatting at his hand as it stroked her helm. "Five more minutes," she mumbled.

"We might not have five more minutes," he replied before he picked her up. "The other Decepticons are en route to us and getting closer as we speak."

"What?" Starscream demanded as he scrambled to his feet. "Why was I not informed sooner?!"

"Because Red Alert is a tube that thought we were conspiring against the Autobots," Nightsun replied before he started walking. "Keep up; we have to move."

The two mechs moved quickly through the halls, growling to each other about their current situation. She tried to regain her bearings as she slowly woke up and wrap her mind around what was going on. The Decepticons were coming, here, to find them…or was it to punish her?

No, she told herself sternly, you didn't do anything wrong; the Autobots had to know about the threat. It wasn't anything to do with her.

"Nightmoon, pay attention," Nightsun murmured gently into her audio, drawing her attention away from her thoughts, "I want you to stay behind me at all times. If the Decepticons decide to attack us, you get away from there ASAP."

"I'm a warrior too," she argued.

"Nightmoon, listen to me; I'm not saying this to insult you," he stated as he reached the entrance to the base. "I want you safe incase Unicron comes; something tells me that you were brought here to kill him."

"Why the slag would I have anything to do with what's happening here?" she demanded.

"Same reason I'm here; to even the playing field," Nightsun replied before he stopped and placed her on the ground. "Get behind me now, no arguing."

She grumbled slightly before she listened, peeking out from behind her father's enormous leg and watching as the convoy of jets and military vehicles pulled up in front of them. She shivered at the enormous mechs as they transformed and glared at the Autobots and Decepticons that were standing together, most notably Nightsun and Skyfire because of their height. Megatron stepped forward, red optics blazing as he focused on Nightsun.

"Traitor," he snarled. "I would expect such things from Starscream, but you, oh loyal to the cause Nightsun?"

Nightsun chuckled before lifting his head up slightly and flicking his wings. "Traitor? Me? Why, Megatron, I see you are delusional, once again! Why would I abandon the Decepticons for the Autobots? What could the Autobots possibly possess that the Decepticons do not?"

"CPUs?" she asked with a slight snort.

"Access to the world's global communications," Emeraldfire chuckled.

"Better satellites to spot the incoming danger," Bloodspill yawned.

"I'm going with the CPUs on this one," Nightsun chuckled.

Megatron growled as he took a step forward. "You will regret such a statement, Nightsun," he snapped.

Nightsun shook his head as he straightened up and pulled his sword out. "Are you sure you want to fight me, Megatron? I'm surprised that you are still standing after the number I did on you?" he asked.

Megatron snarled, "You cannot kill the Allspark, you fool!"

Nightsun shrugged before he reached back and poked her head, making a small "gimme" signal. She blinked once before she shoved his old sword into his hand, almost gasping when he swung it easily up onto his shoulder. He gave a snort before parting the crowd to stand before Megatron.

"Is this necessary?" he asked as he stood there. "Do you really need to fight me? What would you gain?"

"Silence, you insolent Seeker!" Megatron snarled.

"And you modelest too? How sad, Megatron, how very, very sad," he tutted, clicking his glossa in disgust before glancing around. "Tell me, Megatron, what do you see when you look around? Personally, I care nothing for this planet; too wet for my taste and all the dirty gets into the intakes and clogs the gears; but there is a race living here; once again, no interest for me."

"If you care nothing for this planet, why protect it?" Megatron sneered.

"Oh, you finally ask a legitimate question," Nightsun chuckled before his voice darkened. "Have you ever seen a whole world destroyed in less than a minute?" he asked as he began to pace. "Some much destruction and chaos, voices screaming in terror as their entire being is absorbed by an entity they didn't even know about, blood soaking through the crumbling ground and drifting off into space like a twisted river, and then nothingness…watching what use to be a striving civilization is mere dust in the cosmic wind."

Megatron snorted. "You want me to believe that you saw Unicron destroy a planet and lived?" he sneered.

Nightsun nodded before he flicked his sword at Megatron. "You think you are the Lord of Destruction, Megatron? You haven't seen destruction yet," he whispered before he looked up at the sky and his face fell. "But we're about to, INCOMING!"

Her head snapped up and she watched as fireballs started raining down on them. Starscream grabbed her around the waist, scooped her up, and darted out of the way just before three of the fireballs crashed down around them. She screamed, clinging to his chest as the fireballs sent chunks of the ground flying in every direction.

"Hope you were ready for a fight!" Nightsun shouted.

"Not really!" she shouted back as Starscream set her down and transformed his arm into his Vulcan cannon. "I was hoping for a better warning!"

"Interference with our satellites," Red Alert squeaked as he raced by, closely followed by the Twins. "Someone is hacking my network!"

"Welcome to the game, everyone!" Bloodspill shouted before the huge cratered started stirring with life. "Prepare for battle!"

She glanced at the nearest crater and felt her energon run cold in her tubes as a long limbed, green opticed drone crawled out. It was covered in spikes and clenched a large, spike-covered mace in its hand. It rested its optics on her and let out a shrill cry before charging, only for Starscream to slice its head off with his retractable sword. He snarled angrily before drawing her closer as the other drones crawled out, some exceeding Barricade in height while others were close to Starscream's height.

"I'm so screwed," she grumbled as she got out her gun.

"Not if you stay close," Starscream replied gently, sending soothing pulses down their bond.

"No way I can," she replied before the drones started attacking them.

It didn't take long for them to get separated from each other, both too busy trying to fight off the swarm of drones, who kept screaming "kill" over and over. She had managed to keep the smaller ones back, but the bigger ones seemed to be able to coordinate their attacks better, and had stronger armor. She snarled as she ducked a spiked mace to her face and stabbed her sword into the drone's gut. It shrieked in agony, swinging its mace down at her, and she just managed to dodge it.

"Head down kid!" Blackout's voice roared.

She ducked quickly and watched as the head of the drone was blasted off. "Thanks!" she shouted before she took off.

The others were holding their own fairly well admits the madness of the battle. More drones seemed to be crawling out of craters than they could kill them off. She darted around the Twins as they sliced mercilessly into the drones, shouting at them to watch out for the ones behind them before she felt her arm flare up in pain. She glanced down at it only to blink in confusion when she saw that it was perfectly fine.

She blinked again before she felt her leg explode with pain. She screamed as she bent down to grasp it, only to feel smooth, unmarred armor under her searching digits. She blinked down at her leg as it pulsed and flared in pain, wondering what malfunction could possibly be causing her to feel pain when she wasn't actually harmed. She thought for a moment before her spark screamed in terror and she took off as fast as she could to where she was sure Starscream was.

She stopped as she caught the sound of a sword slicing through armor and the dying screams of the drones. She turned towards the noise and her mouth fell open in surprise; Nightsun was taking on about twenty drones all by himself. His armor wasn't even damaged as the drones started falling at his feet headless as his swords ate through them. He had an uncharacteristic fury in his green optics and his fangs bared in a snarl, Cybertronian curses flying out of his mouth faster than what she could process. She blinked more as the drones just kept falling, kept coming over their dead comrades' bodies as if their sole purpose was to kill him. He met her optics for a moment before he growled and began to dig into the drones with more vigor and brutality.

'I won't lose you again,' he whispered down the creation bond. 'Not to Unicron.'

She watched in surprise as the drones actually started to run away, screaming as Nightsun transformed his arm into his Vulcan cannon and started peppering their hides with bullets. She looked back at him as he stopped, straightening up before leaping forward in a crouch, covering her and digging his claws into another drone's head as it tried to attack her from behind. She yelped in surprise as he ripped the head off and tossed it aside, a feral snarl leaving him before he shoved her to the left.

"Get going!" he shouted before he charged at another group of drones.

She took off running again, her sword out and plunging through any drone that got in her way. She was still looking for Starscream when she felt something grab her from behind. She snarled and spun, ready to slice the drone in two, only to find Skyfire pulling her into his chest and shielding her from getting blown up by a trio of drones as they leapt forward. She pulled her gun out and took aim over Skyfire's arm, using it as a base as she started firing repeatedly. She grinned as they were torn apart by her lasers, falling to the ground in pools of mech fluids.

"I should get bonus points for that," she commented before struggling to get out of Skyfire's embrace.

"You are not safe here," he murmured gently as he held firmly onto her.

"I have to find Starscream," she growled as pain flared up her spinal unit.

"What do you mean?" Skyfire asked. "Starscream can handle himself."

"He's in trouble, I know it," she hissed as she struggled to get away.

He frowned slightly before letting her go. She was quick to take off again, watching carefully in case another drone tried to kill her. She paused for a moment to let Megatron rip a few drones apart with a loud snarl before moving on; he wouldn't hesitate to kill her for the fun of it. She raced past a few more struggled until she reached where she knew where Starscream was and stopped dead, her optics widening in horror as a scream tried to reach her lips.

He was lying on the ground, his left leg bent at an unnatural angle, his arm shredded of all armor, spitting sparks and leaking energon onto the ground below him, and his back shattered. She let out a spluttered gasp before she raced forward; the drones must have thought he was dead to not be swarming him. She fell beside him, gripping onto his shoulder as she looked into his dull optics. She placed a hand on his face and his optics flickered weakly.

"Don't die," she whispered. "Frag it, don't you dare die!"

He let out a gargled chuckle before weakly lifting his ruined arm up to stroke her face. "Did it hurt you? Feeling my pain?"

She nodded slightly before she held onto his hand tightly. "Don't leave," she whispered. "Please, don't leave."

He chuckled weakly before leaning his head back down. "I don't have much choice," he replied as he leant his head back.

She felt tears burning her optics before she reached for his cockpit. "I won't let you die," she growled as she slid the glass canopy aside and stared down at his spark.

The red orb was still there, pulsing powerfully while the beige colour of his armor began to fade. She leant over it, her own glass canopy sliding aside to expose her own spark. She watched as the red orb twitched slightly as his hand closed around her waist, gripping her tightly, almost like he knew what she was going to do.

"You'll hurt yourself more," he whispered.

"I won't let you die," she whispered as she lowered her hand into his chassis.

"Nightmoon!" Nightsun's voice roared out as her hand scooped around his spark and started lifting it up. "Sweetspark, don't!"

She didn't even hesitate before pulling his spark closer to hers and pushing into her chest plate. She fell backwards with a scream as she closed her cockpit, feeling Starscream's spark fighting to dominate her body. She shoved against his growing power, trying to remind him where he was and that he was hurting her. She got a momentary response before she felt servos on her body and being lifted up before she passed into darkness.

"RATCHET!"


	18. Meetings

**Warning**: Chapter contains brief sexual themes.

Chapter 18 Meetings

She faded in and out of consciousness, catching snatches of conversation around her from time to time. Her whole body flared with pain whenever she was conscious, but she couldn't remember getting that injured during the fight, or even getting hurt anywhere on her right side. When she was unconscious, however, it wasn't the blessing from pain that it should have been. Images and memories that were not hers assaulted her, most dominantly Megatron beating her mercilessly for being "pathetic" and "useless".

Her connection to Starscream was stronger than ever know that he was inside of her. He was constantly pulling her away from the nightmares, apologizing for letting her get sucked into his own inner horrors as a result of his musing. She could deal with the memories, having grown use to Starscream's beatings back home, as long as her Starscream survived. It sounded cheesy to both of them, but it was the truth; she had taken Starscream's spark into her own body to make sure he lived and she was determined to see this through, no matter the consequences.

"_Useless," Megatron snarled, grabbing her wings and throwing her across the room into the wall._

_She hissed in pain but gave no further defined reply to his accusation, knowing full well that she would only receive additional punishment for arguing with the overlord. The warlord stalked slowly towards her, red optics gleaming in the dimly lit throne room, the other Decepticons having fled as soon as she had been struck the first time. He growled down at her before a huge black and yellow figured leapt from the shadows and crouched down in front of her, a deep, reverberating snarl ripping from his throat. She growled weakly at the new mech from where she lat slumped against the wall._

"_Move, Nightsun," she snapped, Starscream's voice tumbling out past her lips. "Do not interfere."_

_The giant mech looked back at her, green optics twinkling in that defiant way of his. "Forgive me for insubordination, Starscream," he chuckled, "but this is a different matter than mere battlefield stupidity."_

_She growled, her pride getting in the way of accepting his help; she could handle herself before, who did this new upstart think he was anyways, to interfere with something that only included the top of the Decepticon hierarchy? Megatron snarled before charging at Nightsun, intending to tear him limb from limb for hiding her from his wraith. They collided, tumbling over and over each other until Megatron was slammed into a wall, Nightsun's gun pointed into the other mech's stomach. They snarled at each other, each vying for leverage to get the other on their back and defenseless. In spite of Nightsun's height advantage over Megatron, he did not have the strength to heave Megatron over his shoulder and slam him into the ground to knock him senseless; Megatron was the head of the army for a reason, and it wasn't just because of his scare tactics on the subordinates. Finally, Megatron's claws ripped across Nightsun's chest, causing energon to fall rapidly down his front. He howled in pain, releasing the silver tyrant long enough for him to be tackled to the ground. They rolled again until Nightsun gathered his feet under Megatron's stomach and kicked him off._

_Megatron was sent flying away, deep gouges carved into his chest from Nightsun's talons. The black and yellow giant got to his feet, snorting at the downed tyrant before walking over to her and helping her to stand up._

"_Let's get you to the Constructicons," he murmured gently as his drew her arm over his shoulders, his hand wrapped around her waist to keep her standing.._

_She nodded slowly, noting his uninjured chest. She was stunned by the fact that the wound that Megatron had inflicted was gone. Even with the most advanced self-repair systems, the wound would have taken hours to close due to its degree of damage. Unable to comment on the oddity since it was just a memory, she wondered if Starscream's memory was faulty and was leaving out important information. The world faded away as she resurfaced, blinking up at the medbay lights and ceilings._

"She lives," Nightsun chuckled before rubbing his cheek against hers. "How are you feeling, sweetspark?"

"Confused," she grumbled, wincing as her right foot flared in pain, "and like I just got ran over by Megatron's tank mode. I can't tell up from down and my body is in pain."

"That would be Starscream's presence causing that," he replied, stroking her helm. "Don't worry; Ratchet's almost done repairing his body."

She smiled, feeling the tendrils of sleep slowly engulfing her again. "That's good," she yawned.

He smiled before kissing her forehead. His hand wrapped around hers as she drifted away again.

_She snapped her optics online, regarding the delicate frame curled against her chest with mild disgust. She snorted before sitting up, holding the unarmored femme against her chest reluctantly. The femme onlined at last, yawning before looking up at her dreamily; Primus she would have enjoyed that look on someone other than this stupid glitch._

"_Good morning, commander," she purred, red optics unfocused._

"_Good morning," she replied, hiding her disgust to even be mated to the idiot._

"_You are an amazing mech," she purred again, the suggestion in her optics as she lean on her._

"_Thank you," she replied before setting her down and standing up. "But I have other things to do today, as inviting as you are."_

"_But Starscream," she whined before running a hand down her leg. "You promised."_

"_Tonight," she growled before grabbing some of her armor and snapping it back on._

"_I'll be waiting," the femme cooed._

"_Great," she grumbled as she left the room. "Of all the delegates' daughters, I get stuck with the most useless one. Not even worth the overload."_

_Her mind wandered away with that thought as she walked. A nice Seeker femme, a real fighter, respectful, but still easy on the optics, that's what he wanted, but such a femme was hard to come by. Emeraldfire, though a little bereft of respect, fit nicely into the description, but she was taken to Soundwave; no one was dumb enough to chase a femme that had Soundwave's attention. There was Valorflight, but she lacked something, perhaps a certain flare, that caused him to not pursue her. Besides, Blackout seemed to be attempting to court her, rather weakly, but still attempting._

"_Hey Screamer," Skywarp called before appearing on her back, "how's that femme?"_

"_Not worth it," she replied, shrugging him off with a glare; why did he have to teleport right on top of her?_

"_Really?" he asked, frowning unhappily. "Damn, you'd think we'd get something that gives a nice overload."_

"_The overload was weak and her mind is even weaker," she snorted before heading to the Command center._

_Skywarp followed, complaining about their sad choices in femmes and the fact that when a good one turns up, it's taken before anyone can blink. They walked into the command center and were greeted by the sight of Nightsun holding an extremely petite silver sparkling in his hand. They blinked at it before Skywarp squealed in delight and raced over, no doubt planning to scoop the tiny sparkling up and squeeze it to death in a hug. There was a streak of red and Skywarp squealed in surprise as he was held off at sword point by Bloodspill, the red mech snarling at him. Nightsun glanced up before chuckling and motioning his twin away from the black and purple mech._

"_Approach slowly, Skywarp," he warned before cradling the tiny sparkling to his chest. "He's skittish."_

_Both of them approached slowly, looking down at the little silver sparkling in awe and surprise. It clicked at them, holding Nightsun's black digit tightly as it tried to hide. Skywarp cooed to it, lowering himself so they were optic level, trying to make himself look smaller and not as menacing; a difficult thing to do considering that they were Decepticons. The sparkling's innocent blue optics stared up at them, darting from one to the other before clicking again and clutching the black digit tighter._

"_Where did you find it?" she asked, lifting a finger up slowly to scratch its cheek._

"_He turned up with a note saying that he was mine," Nightsun replied as he hummed in his chest. "You remember that turncoat I mated with?"_

"_Yup, total babe," Skywarp cackled as he held his hand out beside the sparkling, earning a curious chirp as he leant forward to touch the black armor in awe._

"_Then thank her for him," he chuckled before letting the sparkling explore Skywarp's arm. "His name is Jazz."_

"_Megatron said to change it," Bloodspill stated as the sparkling clicked happily back at Nightsun, content to climb slowly up Skywarp's arm, little feathery horns twitching in excitement, "but it would only confuse him."_

"_Will he be a Seeker?" she asked, holding a hand out to let Jazz clamber up and explore._

_Nightsun shook his helm sadly. "Nope, little mech's stuck as a groundpounder," he replied with a sigh._

_She smirked as Jazz perched on her shoulder and began to chirp happily. She nudged him slightly, making him giggle in delight before hugging her neck tightly. She reached up and scratched his cheek before the scene started to fade away. She heard Jazz giggle happily again before she onlined her optics to stare at the ceiling of the medbay._

She felt weird for some reason, oddly light, yet heavier than she remembered being, if that was possible. She blinked several times before trying to sit up, her vision blurred slightly. A large hand pushed on her chest gently, forcing her to lie back down on the berth. She blinked up at Bloodspill, taking a moment to process who he was, before smiling weakly. He smiled back before nuzzling her and cooing like the loving uncle he was.

"We were wondering when you'd wake up again," he chuckled before calling for Ratchet.

The yellow CMO walked over, the familiar scowl in place where it should have been. He immediately went to work checking her vitals, asking questions about how she felt, and checking reflexes. He nodded before calling for First Aid to come with Starscream's shell.

"We needed you online for this procedure," he explained as her mate's prone body was wheeled over. "Even with Nightsun's assistance, we did not want to risk removing the wrong spark."

"My spark is white," she replied. "How could you frag that up?"

"Most likely your sparks are fused now and will need to be torn apart surgically," First Aid replied as he opened Starscream's cockpit. "We need to make sure a part of you is not fused to his and takes a part of you with him when he is removed."

She frowned before sliding her cockpit open at Ratchet's command. He hovered over her, laser scalpel in hand, as he poked around in her chest. She knew that her head was being restrained; she had seen Bloodspill securing it around her throat and forehead when First Aid had been talking; but for what reason, she wasn't sure. There was a loud squelching noise and pain ripped through her chest a second later. She screamed, both in her own voice and in Starscream's, and started thrashing, wanting to get the mech's responsible for the pain and rip their throats out. There was a loud shout from one of the medics before Nightsun appeared above her, holding her down.

"Move it, Ratchet," he growled. "She won't be down for long, not with Starscream awake now too."

The pain continued, invoking more screams before she lost control of her limbs as Starscream's spark made a last minute attempt to remain fused with her. A feral scream tore from her throat as her arms tried to get loose from Nightsun's grip. The giant mech snarled back, not giving any ground while Ratchet continued to remove Starscream's obviously parasitic spark from her. There was a moment when the world seemed to slow down as her right arm came loose and slashed at her father's face.

She felt the armor tear under her fingers, unnatural considering their shape and lack of claws, just as Ratchet pulled back clutching an infuriated spark that was making it difficult for him to hold onto. Her arm fell heavily against her chest, the power behind the attack lost after Starscream was removed from her, and stared at the wound on her father's face in horror. Stretching across the bridge of his nose, it leaked energon down his face as his optics watered in pain. He shook his head quickly, wiping the energon away before his optics softened as he leant forward to nuzzle her. With a croak, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"I didn't…I never…," she sobbed.

"It's ok, my sparkling," he whispered as he picked her up. "You wouldn't have killed me anyways."

There was a shout beside them and they looked up in time to watch First Aid dive for cover as Starscream lunged forward with his retractable blade out and looking for a victim. Ratchet dodged just in time to avoid getting skewered, shouting in Cybertronian at the enraged mech. Nightsun set her down before leaping forward and pinning Starscream to the ground to stop him from harming the medics. They snarled at each other until she finally found her voice.

"Starscream, stop!" she shouted.

Starscream paused before settling down on the floor, showing that he was through fighting. "Release me, Nightsun," he growled.

Nightsun stood up, stepping over his superior before making sure that Ratchet and First Aid were okay after getting attacked by an enraged, psychotic Seeker. Starscream stood up slowly, flexing his wings and glancing at them to make sure that they were fixed properly. He nodded before stalking over to her, his red optics burning with dying rage at being so roughly treated. She smiled, one part of her mouth feeling odd, the same with half of her body, but paid it no immediate regard; must have been an aftereffect of sharing a body with another spark. He leant his head against hers as he drew her up against his chest, his vocal processor sending out static. He quickly found her mouth and kissed her roguishly, no doubt making up for the time that they had shared one body. She shifted slightly, meaning to set her foot down on his leg when she heard the sound of squealing metal and her foot separated twice. She blinked before looking down at her foot, only to slam her hand over her mouth to stop herself from screaming in horror.

Her right foot had split twice, forming three toes that ended in talons. The turbine was gone, converted into a simple heel to support her body weight while walking. The armor was different too, less smooth as before and instead it was sharper with several moving parts, much like the Seekers' that resided here, but her armor was still superior; it did not expose the inner mechanisms to the enemy. She moved her foot again and realized that her whole leg had been changed all the way up to her hip. She reached out to touch it and caught sight of her arms and hand. She had claws now, wicked curved ones too; that explains how she had torn her creator's face open; and her armor on her arm was sharper too, covered in a similar style to her leg. Her normal left hand trailed over the armor in amazement before slowly heading down her chest. Her fingers caught on the uneven metal and were nicked on the sharp corners of her right side; the left side was completely unchanged. She looked back at her wings and saw that her right wing was shaped similar to the other Seekers, with the jet engines tucked away underneath them; the left engine was the only change that she had on her entire left side. She marveled at them and figured that this was the source of all of her pain over the past couple of days; Starscream's spark must have reformatted half of her to fit his design better. At least she was still brown and white, but, she mused as the brown paint chipped off of her arm when she ran a digit over it, the original black colour was coming back.

"Amazing," she murmured as she looked up at her mate, not surprised to see him smirking. "Simply amaz…," she froze in mid sentence, her optics widening as she caught her facial reflection in his optics.

The right side of her face had also been subjected to the reformatting. Her optic had a camera shutter look to it now, much different from her optic shape and size on the left. The soft metal of her lips were gone, now a mere line across her face that met with the old metal on the left. She opened her mouth slightly and saw that her dental band had become sharp and jagged, like a mouthful of fangs. She felt tears well up in her optics before she turned away; she looked like a science experiment gone wrong.

"You are bothered by your facial appearance?" Starscream asked.

"I look like someone welded me together," she whimpered. "Not a whole being, just two halves slapped together and declared to be whole."

Starscream chuckled before nuzzling her. "Not at all, my foolish pet," he crooned.

"Yeah, right," she snapped.

"Since when did you care for what you look like?" he asked.

"I look like a freak," she snapped.

"Explain," he demanded, his grip getting tighter around her.

"How can I be caught half-way between two universes?" she asked. "I'm not an offspring of the two."

"So you would hate any of our offspring?" he asked calmly.

"What? No!" she squawked in surprise.

"Then you are merely being difficult," he smirked.

She growled before taking a swipe at his face, which he dodged easily. He caught her hand, smirking at her before he began to kiss down her arm, making her shudder in delight despite her situation and mood. He pulled her closer, nuzzling her and nipping at her neck until Ratchet walked over and beat him over the head with a wrench.

"This is a medbay," he snapped as Starscream rubbed his helm, "not a berthroom! Do that in your own quarters!"

She squeaked as Starscream stood up grinning, cuddling her to his chest. "If you say so," he snickered before heading for the door. "I'll be in our quarters if you need me!"

Nightsun chuckled before striding forward. "I'm afraid that will have to wait, Starscream," he stated before leading them towards another door branching off the medbay. "We're needed in a meeting; Megatron heard she was up and about now and called for everyone to important matters. Simply amazing of our dear leader, don't you think?"

Starscream growled before they entered the conference room, instantly attracting everyone's attention. Skywarp and Thundercracker waved at them from the Decepticon end of the table while the others that had arrived with them sighed with relief at the sight of both of them. They were already seated around the table, two spots saved for Starscream and Nightsun since they were of more importance; and considering the number of bodies there were in the room, the only ones that they were able to convince the others to leave chairs. Whitegun sighed before poking Starscream's chest.

"Keep your hands to yourself," she stated calmly, knowing that she was stuck on his lap for the meeting.

'_I'm not promising anything,'_ he cooed down the bond.

'_Thanks,'_ she grumbled as he sat down, sitting her down on his leg so that she could see over the table; they just didn't make anything for short Transformers anymore.

"What happened to her?" one of the Decepticons asked.

"Got a partial reformatting, got a problem with it?" Nightsun asked as he sat back in his chair.

The others glanced at each other but remained silent as Optimus stood up to address everyone. Megatron glared at the other mech bitterly as he commanded full attention; he had no authority within the Autobot base. The Autobot leader looked around at the congregation before clearing his throat to silence everyone once again.

"We are all aware now that the threat of Unicron is real," Optimus stated calmly. "The drones that landed were only the first wave sent ahead to distract us. We need to come up with a plan of action to combat this foe."

"Destroy Unicron," Nightsun offered.

"You can't destroy something like that," Ironhide spat.

"We can and we must," Nightsun retorted, his optics flaring. "There is something powerful enough to destroy that son of a glitch and make sure he never comes back!"

"And what, pray tell, would that be?" Megatron sneered, not pleased that Nightsun could still command some respect when he was acting like a complete fool; he had started shaking his fist in the air when he had said "son of a glitch".

"You," he replied, his gaze evening on the silver mech, causing everyone to stare at him in disbelief, "or, rather, the Allspark fused with you."

"You want to entrust something of this importance with Megatron?" Optimus asked, his voice barely hiding his disdain.

"For the most part," he replied before glancing over at him, "but another will have to accompany him to make sure he does not back out at the last second and doom us all."

"Are you suggesting that I am a coward?" Megatron demanded, his red optics flashing in rage.

"I am suggesting that you will need assistance when the time comes to destroy the Chaos-bringer," Nightsun replied before giving his wing a twitch.

"Do you nominate yourself, Pit-spawn?" Megatron sneered.

"I am of noble birth, thank you," he replied with a roll of his optics, "and I would only doom you if I was in attendance; I have insulted Unicron's being, remember?"

Whitegun glanced at him curiously while the others shook their heads in amusement. "You never did tell us how you escaped from his service," Skywarp commented with a grin.

Whitegun froze, wings snapping up before she turned on her father. "You served Unicron?!" she demanded.

He looked down at her, green optics darkening in sadness. "An unfortunate fate for a meandering spark," he replied.

"Why?" she growled.

The others had grown silent, several smirking at her anger; no doubt they had been waiting for entertainment. Nightsun sighed before rotating his wings, glancing back to make sure they were sitting properly against the chair.

"It was a fool's move," he stated gently. "I was unaware that I was in another universe at the time," he added before powering down his optics. "He asked what I wanted; I replied 'my family'. He asked what I would give for them; I told him 'my services'. He gave me a body, binding me to him, before he told me that I was not in my own Universe. He brought three others online, sending them to Cybertron to wait for me, but only two were my family. I demanded my mate and sparklings, but he refused. 'Your sparklings are too fragile to pass between the worlds and your mate has moved on to the Matrix' he told me, and I was enraged."

He lifted his hand up before violently tearing at his chest armor. She shrieked in horror as his chest ripped wide open, followed by a chorus of shouts from the others. Nightsun sighed before pulling his hand out of his mangled chest, energon dripping from his fingers and down his arm. He glanced at her again as she covered her mouth and her optics widened at the sight occurring; he armor was healing on its own. The energon on his chest crawled back into his body, the ruptured fuel lines reforming to hold the energon in place. The ripped open armor folded back down on itself, sealing shut without the faintest traces of a wound left behind.

"Cursed," he grumbled. "Immortal, unable to die, invincible; there is no joy in this life no matter what way you look at it."

He held his energon covered arm out to her and she glanced around nervously. She knew he wanted her to clean the energon away and fuel herself, but she did not want to in front of the others; they certainly would not see it as being normal. He smirked before holding the arm up to Starscream, who grabbed it and began to lap up the energon hungrily.

"Primus, you make a mess," Starscream grumbled in between swallows. "Couldn't you have just cut your hand instead?"

Nightsun squirmed slightly, his infamous smirk plastered to his face. "That tickles! And no; would have healed too quickly," he chuckled.

"I know it's a sign of loyalty amongst the Seekers and all," Sideswipe called, "but could you stop it?! It is seriously disturbing! GROWN MECHS DO NOT LICK EACH OTHER!"

Starscream flipped the Autobot off before letting Nightsun's arm go. The black and yellow mech frowned before wiping his arm on Starscream's shoulder. "I didn't ask for a bath," he grumbled.

The Seekers chuckled amongst themselves before Optimus cleared his throat again. "As…educational as you display was, Nightsun, we have to make our decisions now; the human military needs to know which of us are friendlies and which ones to shoot," he stated.

Nightsun nodded before looking at Megatron. "You'll go to destroy Unicron?" he asked.

Megatron nodded as he glanced around the table. "Take note of this, Prime; I'm sure that the future generations will love this," he growled sarcastically.

"And who will accompany you, brother?" he asked.

Megatron glanced around again before glaring at Whitegun. "Her," he ordered, leaving no room for arguments.

Starscream snarled, clutching her tightly to his chest in an act of defiance. The others immediately took on defensive postures around them, snarls on their mouths as they voiced their objections. Nightsun, however, remained calm, his optics boring into Megatron's harshly. He looked down at her before stroking her helm, agreeing to Megatron's demand, and sealing her fate. Starscream howled down their bond in pain, horrified that Nightsun would allow something like this to happen to his own sparkling. Whitegun closed her optics sadly, holding onto Nightsun's arm as he started talking to Starscream in Cybertronian. She had a faint inkling about what Nightsun was telling him, but Starscream kept growling and snarling, almost tucking her into any space available on his frame.

"Can't…feel…servos," she hissed as his arms tightened around her.

His face was pressed against her cheek suddenly and she felt warm tears roll down her neck. "I won't let them take you," he hissed. "You are not leaving my sight."

She pressed her face closer to his and murmured, "I'll be alright."

Megatron was arguing about something with Nightsun and they both looked up as both mechs got to their feet, snarls plastered to their face. Nightsun's optics were cold jade knives while Megatron's were pit-fire as they moved away from the table and started circling each other, sword and flail out as Optimus and the other Autobots were quick to move the table so there was more room for the fighting mechs. They continued to circle as the others formed a ring around them, not daring to draw a breath in case they disturbed the performance.

"You treacherous turn-coat!" Megatron snarled.

"Insignificant metal," Nightsun replied coldly.

"Treason!"

"Blasphemy."

"What does religion have to do with this?" Bumblebee whispered to Jazz on their left.

"Probably at a loss for words," Jazz replied, earning a look from the giant mech. "He gets like that when he is pissed."

Nightsun gave him a deadpan look before ducking Megatron's flail. The larger black mech moved gracefully around the silver mech, green optics glowing as a feral grin spread across his face; he lived for battle, and while he wasn't initially designed for it, he was better suited for melee than Megatron was. He stabbed his sword towards the other's shoulder, hoping to impale him, but Megatron managed to evade him. Megatron swung his flail again in a counterattack, wrapping it around Nightsun's sword in a hope to disarm him. One quick turn gave Nightsun the upper hand, yanking the Decepticon lord forward and sticking him in a tight headlock. Both snarled at each other, Nightsun clutching the arm that was wrapped around the tyrant's head while Megatron tore at him in a blind rage. Megatron's claws made a large arc and the sound of severed cables and armor tore through the air before Nightsun's head fell and rolled across the floor.

Megatron roared triumphantly as the room stilled in terror, waiting for the large black and yellow body to fall and release the tyrant. Nightsun's body shuddered before his fist came up and slammed into the top of Megatron's head, crippling the armor and knocking him into a daze. He slumped in Nightsun's grip and the larger mech let him fall to the ground before turning around and pointing to his shoulders.

"Anyone see where my head rolled off to?" Nightsun's voice called out. "That's the only thing I can't regenerate."

"Found ya!" Jazz called before he held up the head where it had rolled under the table.

"Now I can see!" Nightsun laughed. "And Prime, you might want to clean under there more often; there was an organic spider the size of my optic living under there."

His body walked forward, stumbling slightly and waving his hands in front of him before he reached Jazz. It took a bit of innocent face groping and playful pulling on Jazz's head before he set his own head on his shoulders. The wires immediately reconnected themselves to each other and reattached his head after the armor had folded back down to hold it in place.

"Primus, I hate it when that happens," he grumbled before stumbling as Whitegun latched onto his chest and clung to him.

She whimpered, tears streaming down her face and he hugged her tightly in reply. She had been horrified by Megatron's attack and even though she knew he was fine she still felt like freaking out. He nuzzled her gently, cooing and humming to calm her down. She exhaled shakily before hiding her head in his shoulders, a little ashamed to be caught acting like this by the Autobots.

"Stop crying, little one," he crooned, stroking her helm gently.

"You…you could have…," she whimpered, not wanting to voice her thoughts and fears.

"Immortal," he chuckled as he nuzzled her. "This little mech can't die."

She smiled weakly at him, but refused to let him go, every inch of her screaming that he would die if she let him go even for the briefest moment. Emeraldfire chuckled before walking over and gently helping to pry her off. She growled in defiance, but allowed herself to be removed after Nightsun had given a silent command down their bond to let go. Emeraldfire shook her head in mock disgust before setting her down and patting her head. The, in a blur, she smacked Nightsun over the head and began to berate him for such foolish behavior. Nightsun, for his part, winced from the blow and rubbed his helm, murmuring about unexpected circumstances. Bloodspill snickered at his brother's berating, but fell silent when the larger twin glared at him with enough malice to carry his warning; shut up or I will rip your vocal processor out and make you eat it.

"Now, can we get back to the meeting?" Optimus asked, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I thought we had decided on our course of action," Nightsun replied. "Megatron and Nightmoon are going into Unicron to destroy him while the rest of us keep his drones from destroying everything on the planet's surface."

"I was unaware that you were willing to send one of your own Seekers to their doom," Ironhide snorted.

"I can handle myself, thank you," Whitegun snapped, straightening up.

Ironhide looked at her, his mouth twitching in amusement. "Oh, but of course, Decepticon pet," he crooned.

"Oh shut up," she snorted, crossing her arms over her chest. "You wouldn't last two days as a Decepticon prisoner."

"Wanna bet?" Ironhide growled, not noticing the interest that the Decepticons had taken to their conversation.

"Your best guns say that you are begging for mercy before 48 hours," she replied sweetly, subtly motioning for the mechs to move closer. "Or offlining, whichever comes first."

"You're on; I need a new gun for my collection," he laughed.

She smiled again as the triple-changers appeared behind him, devilish grins on their faces. They grabbed him from behind, saluting to Nightsun before hightailing it out of the room, shouting "Ironhide is ours" at the tops of their vocal processors. Ironhide demanded to be put down, but it was drowned out by the chorus of laughter from the Decepticons in the room.

"Nice one!" Skywarp cawed as he hugged her tightly. "He doesn't stand a chance against those three!"

"Exactly!" she laughed. "And I get two guns for when I leave to beat Unicron's head in."

'_You are agreeing to this?'_ Starscream asked bitterly.

'_Not much choice,'_ she replied. _'Perhaps you were right; I was brought here for a reason.'_

'_Primus must be against me then, for allowing me to fall in love with someone he intends to sacrifice,'_ he growled.

'_Primus plans everything, even when it seems unfair,'_ she replied sadly. _'I wonder if the same one controls all Universes, or if there are several that rule parallel to each other, dipping their fingers into the others' business to fix something they ruined.'_

'_Such insight,'_ he snarled.

'_Starscream,'_ she sighed, glancing over at the incensed mech as he clenched his fists tightly, _'please, do not be angered.'_

'_How can I not be?!'_ he snarled, his wings shaking in rage. _'My mate, the only femme I willingly mated with without the pressure of twisted politics, has decided to go on a suicide mission with a mech more likely to kill her than complete it!'_

She broke away from Skywarp's hug and raced over to him, throwing her arms around his waist. He sank down beside her, clutching her tightly to his chest before his teeth bit gently into her back. She hid her face in his neck before nuzzling him, knowing that he was just trying to relieve some pent up frustration; it didn't hurt that much anyways.

'_Then we will make the most of our time together,'_ she whispered to him.

He growled softly before standing up, his arm supporting her against him to stop her from falling over. He nodded to Nightsun before turning and leaving the room; there was no point in telling Nightsun where to find them if he needed them. He knew full well where they were going. She snuggled against him, crooning softly as his fingers started stroking her thigh with feather light brushes. She smiled up at him, stroking his cheek affectionately as he continued on to their quarters. He smiled at her before nuzzling her back, punching in the password to the room without even looking at the touch pad. He entered the room, pressing her to him before she playfully nipped him on the collar, causing him to squawk in surprise and drop her.

"Cheater," he growled as she darted away.

"You sound surprised, master," she purred as she went into a half-crouch, her right leg and foot holding less of her weight as she tried to grow accustomed to the odd feeling it gave.

He growled hungrily as he went down into a crouch, his body almost fading away in the darkness of the room. She smirked as she tried to circle around him, only to feel his glossa snake along the underside of her wing before she had a chance to react. She gasped and swung her arm out, hoping to catch him alongside his face, but only met air as he faded away again. She growled before setting her audios on their most sensitive function and waiting for him to approach again. She didn't even hear him as he snuck up on her side, his claws sliding down the length of her torso before she swung her fist out again, clipping his jaw before he could get too far away.

She heard him coming from behind her and spun around to meet him head on, but when he lunged out of the darkness at her with a feral look in her optics, her limbs froze up. He knocked her onto her back, his hands slamming into the ground by her head as he snarled at her, dental bands bared as his right foot grasped her leg and pulled her back across the floor. He leant in closer before licking her jaw tentatively, dragging it up to her cheek before pulling away and staring down at her. She swallowed nervously, her chest rising and falling rapidly before he leant down and captured her lips in a kiss, causing her to gasp lightly and wrap her arms tightly around his neck.

"Too fast?" he asked as he pulled back.

"No," she replied before she dragged his head back to her and kissed him, pulling him down on top of her.

He chuckled into the kiss before wrapping his arms around her and standing up. He walked over to the berth, nuzzling and kissing her stomach teasingly. She growled softly at him as she was placed on the berth, unconsciously getting into an innocently seductive pose with her arms near her head. He growled hungrily and she heard a soft crackle of electricity before his whole pelvic area was temporarily illuminated. Her face burnt as she looked away, embarrassed at the fact that he was already aroused from just her moving into the position she was in.

He let out another hungry growl before leaning over her and touching his heated pelvic plate to her leg. She gasped in surprise before her body heat spiked and she moaned softly. His mouth was on her neck in a moment, sucking lightly on the wires hidden in the safety of the crevice, while his hands began to work the plating off of her arms. She gasped and moaned softly, tilting her head to give him more access to her wiring while she ran her hands over his chest, feeling the heated armor burning beneath her fingers. He growled softly into her audio, exhaling warm air onto her face as his cooling fans whined to life.

"Whitegun," he cooed into her audio before nipping at her jaw line, "I need a release."

She swallowed before leaning her cheek against his throat, fumbling with trembling hands to remove his pelvic plating. His hand grasped hers gently as it sparked with electricity again, illuminating the plating and causing him to moan. He waited until it had stopped glowing before helping her to remove the plating that was keeping his sparking mechhood hidden. She felt herself blush more as she saw the wiggling wires standing straight up around the hollow tube and Starscream sighed at the fact that any electrical current wasn't going to short-circuit him now. He smiled down at her before gently removing her pelvic plating, giving her enough time to adjust to the knowledge of what was going to happen.

She inhaled as she watched him lower the tube to her pelvis, the wires lying flat for an instant before going wild inside of her as they tried to find the receptors that would connect to her. There were faint popping noises as Starscream's wires connected themselves to her receptors, making her hiss in pain. Starscream's face was twisted in concentration as he tried to hold back any pulse of electricity from entering her systems. He looked down at her and met her frightened but determined optics before smiling and sending the electricity into her.

She gasped in shock as her circuits were assaulted with wave after wave of electrical energy. She bucked up against Starscream, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to stop herself from slamming back into the berth. She moaned in pleasure as Starscream pulled her closer to him, biting her neck wires to stimulate more pleasure. She could feel the energy building up inside of her as the pulses continued through her, and, unknowingly, she sent the pulses back into Starscream, causing him to moan in pleasure. He ground his pelvis into hers, making her moan in surprise and pleasure at the sensation that rose from the action. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him even closer before there was a crackling noise.

She was about to ask what was going on when their pelvises lit up, throwing pure white light everywhere. Her head fell back with a scream of pleasure as the energy burst through her, sending everything offline in a haze of pleasure and heat. She felt her CPU let out a tiny blip before offlining momentarily as Starscream and her fell back onto the berth with a loud thump. Her vision was a haze of white was she lay there panting, her cooling fans working overtime to bring her body temperature back down. Starscream was silent beside her, his breathing softer than hers, and she wondered if he had fallen into recharge. However, that proved to be false as he lifted himself up weakly and eased back to pull his tube out of her.

"Wow," she croaked, her vocal processor sending static up at the same time.

He smiled down at her before lying down beside her. "Amazing, isn't it, to overload like that?" he mused as he kissed her neck.

"It happened…really fast," she murmured as she curled against him, blushing again as she felt his tube poking her thigh.

"Sometimes it happens quickly," he yawned before holding her against him. "Sometimes it drags itself out. I needed a release and quickly so I didn't give you time to really enjoy it."

Whitegun smiled before kissing him and wrapping her arms around his chest. "It was still good," she replied before she felt herself slipping into recharge. "Really good."

"Not bad for a first timer," he chuckled before resting his head on her shoulder. "Not bad at all."

She chuckled softly before nuzzling into him. Her optics offlined before she had a chance to reply to his statement. She drifted off thinking about how good it was to be with Starscream and wishing she had more time to spend with him.

**Author's note:** Well, aren't I brilliant? This was supposed to stop right after the meeting and letting everyone guess what they were doing, but considering Whitegun's status, I figured I may as well give you a little bit more. Excuse me while I beat my head into the desk for my horrible, horrible interface scene and burning all of your optics with its disgrace.

Anyways, on a different note, Nightsun did work for Unicron and he is immortal. I figured that since all of Unicron's followers can regenerate limbs, like Nemesis Prime in _Armada_, he should be able to do the same. Nightsun is a lucky sucker because he managed to escape an eternity of servitude; probably be explained how he escaped in later chapters.

And yes, I made Whitegun into a hybrid of the two Universe; would you have rather I killed Starscream in the last chapter? Anyways, that's enough of my rambling; please to be leaving a review before you leave as I love to get feedback.


	19. Waiting Kills

Chapter 19 Waiting Kills

Whitegun sighed as she stretched out on Starscream's lap, staring on in boredom at the television screen. The movie had long since lost her interest and Starscream had fallen asleep at some point in time between her realization of boredom and the beginning of the movie. Skywarp was still engrossed in it so she couldn't turn it off and by the looks of it, Thundercracker was interested in the movie as well, but that could be because he enjoyed the odd human superheroes.

"Claws, claws, claws!" Skywarp started chanting, his optics widening as the villain started advancing.

"It's fake, Warp," she commented dryly.

Skywarp shot her a glare before turning back to the movie, leaning forward in his seat as he started chanting again. Thundercracker's wing twitched slightly, his head settled gently into his hand as he propped it up on his knee, the end of a smirk just visible past his palm. She bit back her groan as she leant backwards on Starscream's chest, reaching up to wrap her arms around his neck. He snorted softly as he woke up, his optics flaring to life briefly before dimming as he glanced down at her. His hand stroked down her face before he yawned and settled himself deeper into the couch.

"The movie done yet?" he asked.

"Nope," Skywarp replied. "Spidey's still got to beat the tar out of Doc Oct."

"Human movies confuse me," she grumbled bitterly.

Skywarp glared at her again, but immediately looked away when Starscream leant forward with a feral snarl on his lips. She smirked before tracing her clawed finger along her mate's jaw, squeaking slightly when he turned his head to nip the end of it, his glossa sneaking out to wrap around her digit. He chuckled before pulling her closer to him, his glossa sliding down the length of her arm now, earning a strangled gasp. He stopped near her chest, nipping gently at the vents resting on her chassis to make her shudder and moan softly, slumping against him in bliss.

"Hey! No foreplay in public!" Skywarp yelped before he toppled off the couch and lay sprawled on the ground.

Thundercracker looked up curiously before shaking his head as Starscream chuckled, his head still hovering around her chassis. "You're ruining the fun, Skywarp," he commented.

Skywarp glared at him before climbing back onto the couch, sticking his nose in the air; they all knew that the only reason he was opposed to it was because he wasn't allowed to participate. Thundercracker shook his head again before the lights in the recroom suddenly flared to life, causing all four pairs of optics to drastically contract in what was probably a very humorous display. All four of them let out squawks of surprise, shielding their optics from the sudden intensity an instant later. Snickers reached them before Starscream growled and stood up, holding Whitegun bridal style as he headed for the door. She glared at the Autobots as they walked by, wanting nothing more than to bop them over the head for disturbing their movie, but resisted due to the fact that Starscream was heading off somewhere else.

"Where to now, oh great one?" she asked.

"Quarters," he replied.

"Primus, you haven't electrocuted your tube off yet?" she asked with a laugh.

"My time with you is limited; I'm having it in you as often as I can," he replied, trying to sound serious but failing miserably.

She laughed again before she leant up to kiss him, running her hand along his cheek at the same time. There was a moment where Starscream paused, his mouth unresponsive under hers, but it quickly began to move as he pinned her to the closest wall. His hand traveled up her back, all but clawing her armor off of her in the hallway, as he deepened the kiss, his glossa traveling into her mouth to explore. She moaned softly into his mouth, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to keep herself suspended off the ground as he forgot to support her lower body. Their chests pushed against each other, their sparks almost melting through their armor to get to each other and bond, heating up the moment to a boiling point. It probably would have exploded into a full on interface in the middle of the hallway if someone hadn't cleared their throat right at that moment.

They pulled apart, staring to the right at the person that had interrupted them. Skyfire stood a few feet away, his optics showing his unease about what he had walked in on. Starscream gave him an annoyed glare before letting Whitegun slide down to the ground to lean on his leg, huffing slightly at having their moment ruined. Skyfire gave her a long look before returning his attention to Starscream, who was currently staring up at him with enough annoyance to make most mechs scuttle away quickly.

"Starscream was that really necessary?" Skyfire asked, shifting around slightly. "Surely you could have saved her some dignity and waited until you returned to your quarters to start with such…antics."

"I don't recall hearing her protest," Starscream replied calmly.

"I wouldn't be surprised if couldn't she could breathe, let alone talk," Skyfire retorted. "You're glossa was almost in her fuel tank."

"I have a better gag reflex than that," Whitegun commented before moving forward. "Besides, it's not like I planned to entice him that badly."

Skyfire looked down at her sadly as she walked past him, barely glancing up at him to return the look. Starscream sneered at the larger mech, smirking triumphantly before he followed his much smaller mate down the hallway, purring softly as he watched her sashay slightly for his amusement. The much larger mech snorted in disgust at their antics and continued on down the hallway, trying to forget what he had seen in the few short minutes he had watched. Whitegun punched in the password quickly, her mate's want echoing down their bond and telling her that he was willing to claim her in the hallway if she didn't get the door opened fast enough. She laughed before she raced into the dark room, hearing Starscream hungry bellow behind her before the door slid closed to block out the light.

She darted around the room, hearing Starscream galloping right behind her on all fours in an attempt to go faster. She forced herself to move faster as she felt his breaths on her neck, not wanting to lose the game just yet; he was always more fun if she made him work to get what he wanted. He growled before his arm caught her around the waist, making them both crash onto the ground in a heap of tangled limbs as they tried to roll over. They laughed as they kissed, deepening it every second until Starscream's claws dug into the plating on her hips as he tried to find the latch.

"Anxious?" she moaned into his mouth as she guided his hand to the latch that covered her pelvis.

"No; I need this," he replied as he fumbled with his own plating after removing hers.

She shook her head as she gently lifted the plating off, blushing slightly as his tube sparked in the air, lighting up both of their bodies. He smirked as the plugs began to wither in the air, trying to search for her pelvis where they could release themselves. It still startled her that the inanimate part of his body seemed to know exactly where to go at every interface session. He hooked himself into her circuits before he sent a huge wave of electricity into her, not even bothering to slowly build them up. She moaned as the electricity poured into her, shorting out everything slowly as it traveled back into Starscream as an echo.

Starscream mouth was nibbling on the air vent on her left side in an instant, causing her to moan and squirm more. His glossa slipped in and caused her to cry out in pleasure, digging the claws on her right hand into the ground beneath her. His hands traveled expertly over her body as they continued to exchange pulses, hitting all of her hot-spots and making her overload approach rapidly. She reached for his wings to make him approach overload as well, biting back her moans to stop from letting him have all the fun. Her fingertips brushed along his sensitive appendages and a huge wave of electricity roared into her as Starscream moaned into her chest.

Overload came quickly after that, shorting everything out and plunging her into darkness for a few minutes. Starscream collapsed on top of her, panting in exhaustion as his body shook from the release, steam rising from his seams as his systems overheated. She moaned gently underneath him as her CPU rebooted, her optics flickering weakly to life as she smiled. He smirked down at her before nuzzling his face into her neck and nipping a few wires gently to make her squirm. She gave his head a shove as she tried to get up, only for him to swing her up onto his shoulder and stride over to the berth. She let out a cry of indignity at the action before she was dropped gently onto the berth and had Starscream snuggle up against her chest.

She groaned before smirking and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, drawing him closer. His face was instantly in the middle of her chest, looking up at her in adoration as he purred, licking the seam on her chest plate gently. She gasped before slumping into the bed, too weak to even bother shoving him away as she moaned. His fingers crept down her body before he smiled and began to trace circles onto her stomach, making her smile as she offlined her optics. He chuckled before his head was resting on her shoulder, purring softly into her audio as his body lay draped over her.

"Tired?" he asked quietly.

"Mhmm," she replied as she yawned.

He chuckled softly before kissing her lips, earning a sleepy response. "Go ahead and recharge; I'll watch over you."

She smiled before snuggling closer to him, using his massive frame as a cover, and intertwining her talons with his. She yawned again before drifting off into recharge, soothed by his hand stroking her helm gently.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She woke up after Starscream started poking her shoulder. She grumbled as she swatted at him, wanting to go back to sleep, but the poking became more urgent. She grumbled before onlining an optic and glaring up at him.

"What?" she demanded.

Her answer was a desperate and needy kiss, one that caused her to snap her optics open in surprise. The urgency behind the kiss began to grow as he pulled her closer, his hand gripping the back of her helm and leaving dents. It was then that she understood and tears sprang to her optics as she grabbed him and started returning the kiss as best she could. She looped her leg around his as she tried to get closer, tears now streaming freely down her face, mixing around with the few that he had shed earlier.

"Don't go," she begged.

"I have to," he whispered as he pulled back, staring into her optics as he stroked her helm. "I won't be gone long; I'll be back before you know it."

"What if this wave's different?" she whispered, tears still flowing. "What if this one has a type of weapon that kills you?"

He smiled sadly before kissing her lips again, gently and lacking the urgency of before. "I'll be back, I promise."

She clung to him desperately, sobbing into his chest. She hated the numerous waves that Unicron kept sending to Earth. Nightsun explained that they were to tire everyone out so that they would not fight back when time came to destroy Earth. Starscream always went out to fight the drones, coming back with numerous injuries and having to spend a night in the medbay before he was fully operational again. She was never allowed to go; they claimed that she was too valuable and had to remain behind. Of course, Megatron wasn't allowed to leave the base either, so she wasn't the only one that was suffering. Well, hers was from guilt; his was from anger at being told he wasn't allowed to fight.

She pulled back reluctantly and wiped her optics clear of any fluid. "Watch your back," she begged.

"I will, pet, don't worry," he replied before placing her on the berth.

She lowered her head to gaze into her lap, noting that her pelvic plate was still off, so that she wouldn't have to watch him leave. He didn't waste time leaving, their shared pain flooding their bond as a hollowness came over her. She sniffled weakly as the door to the room slid shut, trying to get a grip of herself before she had to face whoever was left behind. She stood up shakily and started looking for her pelvic plating in the darkness of the room, groping around on the floor. She didn't hear the door open again, but she did hear the long whistle that followed after she was hit with a spotlight from the hallway as light flooded in.

She yelped as she realized that whoever was in the doorway was getting a good view of her exposed aft, and spun around quickly, crossing her legs as she scooted backwards on the floor. She glanced up at the mech in the door way and glared at Skywarp as he stood barring the way. He smirked as he walked in, the door sliding silently shut behind him. She snorted before reaching around behind her for her pelvic plating; Skywarp feared and respected Starscream enough to not touch her anymore. She found the plating she wanted and hastily snapped it back on.

"Ever heard of knocking?" she demanded.

"You owed me a peep show anyways," he snickered.

"Knock first next time," she spat before standing up, trying to hold up some remains of her bruised dignity. "And I owe you squat all."

Skywarp shrugged before she walked past him, heading for the training room for some target practice. Skywarp tagged along, yapping away about something or other and not really appealing to her fouled mood. She wanted to tell him to slag off and leave her alone, but a part of her was happy to have some small amount of company. Se wasn't sure who all was left behind and she didn't feel like getting chummy with the Autobots or Decepticons. She had enough problems with them already; she didn't need more.

When she walked into the training room, she almost laughed in relief at the sight of Nightsun's giant back. He glanced back at her with a smirk before tossing a battered drone aside, watching it slide across the floor in a heap of broken limbs. He walked over to her, crouching down to pat her head in that annoyingly, over-used, father-figure, and stereotypical way. She glared up at him before he easily picked her up and held her out at arms length, grinning like an idiot as she thrashed around to get loose, throwing insults and threats at him when he refused to put her down.

"Aren't you mouthy all of a sudden?" he teased.

"Put me down!" she ordered.

"Now, why should I do that?" he asked with a mocking confused voice.

"Because I will neuter you otherwise," she growled.

"They will grow back," he laughed before setting her down. "But I don't want to go through that pain, even if it would be temporary."

She smirked before moving past him, transforming her right arm into her own Vulcan cannon as Skywarp moved off to set up the new drones. Nightsun stepped carefully after her, correcting her posture as he passed by her to stand farther away; he had a far larger kick-back range and he didn't want to step on her by mistake. Skywarp gave them the thumbs up before the room transformed into a barren wasteland of jagged rocks and heaps of twisted, charred metal. Drones started crawling towards them, green optics burning through the smoke as they readied themselves.

Nightsun struck first, driving his claws into the cranial unit of one drone while she darted up beside him and blasted its body to pieces. They smirked at each other as they leapt backwards, waiting for the next drone to approach them. The next one leapt onto Whitegun's back, tearing at the armor there, and almost taking her down to the ground. She fired the jets under her wings, listening to the drone scream in pain as its body was consumed by flames, digging her talons into the ground to stop her from taking off. Nightsun moved in after a moment, ripping the drone's head off to disable it before it fell to the ground in a charred heap.

"Nice touch," he commented.

"I learnt from the best," she replied.

He chuckled before the whole room returned to normal, the drones and holographic background dropping back. They both looked around curiously before they spotted Megatron glaring at them from the entrance to the room. They looked at each other before facing the Decepticon high-commander, fake, cheery smiles plastered to their faces.

"Ah, Megatron, how wonderful it is to see you walking about on such a marvelous day," Nightsun greeted before bowing.

"Save me the theatrics, Nightsun," Megatron growled as he stalked forward. "I know you are lying."

Nightsun chuckled before straightening up, flashing his fangs in a grin. "Then what do I owe the pleasure of meeting you here?" he asked.

"I came here to relieve myself of some anger; I wasn't expecting to meet the both of you in here," Megatron sneered.

Nightsun shrugged before crossing his arms. "We were in here first," he replied. "This is a public area, as you know."

"I know that," Megatron growled before snorting. "I'll just have to work around you two then."

"Or," Nightsun chuckled, "you could train with Nightmoon."

They both looked at him like he was crazy; train? With each other? Was he out of his mind? They glared at each other before snorting and looking away, crossing their arms at the same time and huffing. Nightsun snorted with laughter at their unintentional synchronization before shaking his head.

"You're both heading into the bowels of the most dangerous being in the Universe and you aren't even going to bother training with each other?" he asked.

"What's the point?" Whitegun asked, glaring at the giant silver mech. "He'll just kill me half-way through anyways."

Megatron sneered at her. "I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a pathetic waste of armor," he replied.

She growled at him before Nightsun coughed, masking his insult carefully. Megatron glared at the larger mech before he snorted again. Nightsun sighed before shaking his head, waving a hand at the both of them.

"Look, the two of you have to work together or your both slagged," he pointed out. "Whether you like it or not, you're going to need the other when you take on Unicron."

Megatron growled again but Whitegun shifted uneasily. "What do you want us to do?"

"Train," Nightsun replied. "I can set the room up to look like the slag you'll encounter in there. You two just need to work together."

They both looked at each other, red burning into red, before snorting in agreement. Nightsun shook his head before turning and walking over to the control panel where Skywarp was snickering weakly. Megatron glared down at her before giving her a shove to the left, to which she hopped away quickly, not trusting him to not hit her with his flail when he brought it out for a few practice swings. She let her sword retract out of the top of her wrist, swinging it around to get the feel for it back since she was use to holding it in her had as opposed to it being attached to her.

The room hummed before the hologram powered up, engulfing them in a hallway made entirely of orange and black metal with what appeared to be organic vines covering most of the walls and ceiling. She made a small gagging noise in her throat before she took a step forward, looking around nervously. Megatron even appeared slightly uneasy about the surroundings, taking a step back to stand just behind her, glaring at the walls with mistrust.

"What does that mech expect us to do?" he growled angrily.

"Follow the hallway?" she offered.

"No other way to go," he agreed before moving off, treading carefully across the floor.

She didn't even bother shouting after him to wait up as she trotted after him, looking around with a rising sense of panic. Without even realizing that she had, she sped up and almost plastered herself to Megatron's back, her optics instantly darting to the vines hanging on the walls. He growled angrily at her before he froze, his hand suddenly clenching around her arm and yanking her up in front of him. She was about to ask what his malfunction was when one of the vines stabbed down where she had been a moment before.

"Those things are alive?!" she shrieked before a few more shot at them, piercing into the ground just inches from them as they leapt backwards.

"Move it, brat!" Megatron shouted before they high-tailed it out of there.

They moved as fast as they could down the hallway, dodging around vines as they flew at them, attempting to stab or capture them. Whitegun felt one snake around her ankle and shrieked as it tugged her legs out from under her, knocking the wind out of her intakes the moment her chest hit the ground. The vine started dragging her towards the wall, others joining in to envelope her as she started to struggle, screams leaving her without her permission. She managed to bring her sword out to slice a few vines away from her, but more took their place, slithering around her and trying to cut off her chances of escape.

She started scratching at the ground underneath her, trying to find something to grasp onto as she was dragged closer and closer to the wall. She wasn't sure what would happen when she was dragged against it, but every inch of her screamed for it to not happen. She threw her clawed hand out in desperation, and found them embed into metal farther up than the ground. She heard Megatron snarl in pain before his claws dug into the armor on her arm and started tugging her backwards.

"You're going to rip my arm off!" she screamed in panic.

"Well I can't do anything else!" he snapped as he pulled more. "Those damned vines keep coming back!"

"Just start cutting!" she cried as she started kicking her feet in desperation.

He snarled before she heard the vines being torn apart, Megatron still pulling on her with every ounce of his strength. She was finally able to see again, gasping in air out of desperation, and renewed her struggles, digging her fingers into the ground and wiggling for all she was worth. The vines kept coming, but she was now far enough out of their grasps that she could roll over and fire off her null-rays, frying the organic blobs until she was free. The instant that she could stand up, she took off down the hallway with Megatron right on her heels.

"What is wrong with this place?!" she demanded.

"How should I know?! I don't live here!" Megatron snarled in reply.

"Am I ever happy for that!" she whined before she slammed on her brakes and skidded across the floor, trying to dig her underused talons into the metal beneath her.

A large mech stood barricading their way, his green optics narrowed into slits. Hissing on instinct, Whitegun back-tracked until she was beside Megatron, who had his flail out in preparation of an attack, and readied her sword. The mech chuckled evilly before he stepped forward out of the darkness to reveal himself. He was predominately purple, with some yellow highlights running along his chest, and strange grey antennas sticking out of the side of his head. She guessed they were handlebars for when he went into vehicle mode, but she couldn't say for sure.

"Who are you?" Megatron demanded, his flail clinking as he lifted it up and waved it around menacingly.

The other mech's optics smirked at them, his mouth covered by a grey facemask, before he lifted his arm up and started to fire at them. She yelped as she darted aside, staying away from the walls before she was tackled to the ground by the strange mech. She snarled up at him as he pinned her arms down to her side, his optics still smirking before he moved his head closer.

"Remember," he whispered into her audio, "my name is Sideways. You'll be up against the real thing soon enough, but I'm going to be your worst nightmare, doll-face. Or maybe your dream-come-true; who knows."

"Get off of me, you oversized tin can!" she snarled as she began to struggle.

Sideways laughed above her before pressing down more, his optics glinting dangerously as he gazed down at her lazily. She snarled up at him, before bringing her knee up into his groin as hard as she could, smirking as he gasped in pain and loosened his grip as his hands went towards his injured area. She set her feet against his stomach and kicked him off of her as hard as she could, watching in amusement as he was sent sprawling onto his back. She leapt to her feet seconds before the room vanished from the dark and ominous hallway and back to the normal training room. She blinked several times before looking over, meeting the agitated red optics of Starscream.

"Uh…hi?" she asked as she waved.

"What is going on here?" he seethed as he stormed over.

"Training," she replied before tilting her head in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"What's wrong?! I left you crying today and what do I find when I get back? You're in a room with Megatron! In a fighting simulation! And he was staring at your aft!" he snarled.

Whitegun blinked before rounding on the giant mech. "You were doing what?" she growled.

Megatron merely chuckled at her. "It would appear that your boyfriend is jealous," he sneered before walking past, shoving Starscream aside on the way. "Oh, and Whitegun? Do me a favor and don't be so useless when we actually have to go into Unicron."

"Fragging pervert," she grumbled as he left the room. "And you can blame my father for having us in that simulation," she added.

"It was for the two of you to learn to work together," Nightsun called, making both of them glance over at the wall where he was leaning. "Not too bad, but watch those Primus forbidden tentacles next time. They'll drag you into Unicron himself where he will devour you."

"Tentacles?" Starscream asked. "What is wrong with him?"

"Does he have some twisted kinky fetish or something?" Whitegun joked.

Nightsun's left narrowed and began to twitch. "You have no idea," he replied, his voice lacking any form of joking tone. "And I'm sending a beautiful little femme into his maw; what is wrong with me?"

"Ew," Whitegun commented before sliding closer to Starscream, "just ew."

Starscream growled before his hand clamped possessively around her arm, dragging her up against his leg before lifting her up onto his hip. She blinked several times before looking up at him curiously, missing Nightsun's twisted face as he held back a snicker.

"Aww, someone's jealous," Nightsun teased.

"I am not!" Starscream snarled before hefting her up, ignoring her squeak of protest as he looped his arm around her legs so she was sitting on his upper arm. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to take a long energon bath!"

Whitegun blinked several times as Starscream spun around and stormed out of the training room. She glanced down at him, noting his angered face, and smirked before leaning closer to kiss his cheek.

"Aww, Starscream, you're so cute when your jealous," she cooed.

He growled at her before storming down the hallway, refusing to look up at her even as she started to laugh at him. She cooed softly as she started to play with his helm vents, massaging them just enough to earn a rumbling purr from the much larger mech. She smirked as he continued on, shooting her a look before he entered their quarters and locked the door behind him. He walked over to the door on the far wall, leading into a rather Earth-styled wash-rack built for the room's occupants' use, and set her down on the floor.

"I'm not jealous," he stated as he started running the water in the shower head, smirking down at her before taking a menacing step forward. "I'm aroused."

She gaped at him for a second before covering her face. "Why the Pit am I not surprised?" she grumbled as she massaged her brow. "Is that all you think about? Honestly?"

"It's hard not to when I have such an attractive mate," he purred in response.

"You're lying through your fangs," she replied before he rolled his optics and grabbed her. "Hey!"

"Shut up and remove your armor," he stated simply before he started nipping at her neck. "I hate waiting and it's bad enough I'm losing you!"

"You're such a baby," she teased before starting to remove her armor.

"If I agree, will that mean you'll be ready faster?" he asked with a smile.

"When we're done here, I'm taking you to Ratchet and having him neuter you," she replied before Starscream pounced and pinned her down inside the shower.

"I hate waiting," he commented again. "It kills me."

She didn't get a chance to reply before he kissed her roughly and started playing with various wires. To be honest, all the waiting for everything to happen was killing her too.

**Author's note:** What is wrong with me? Why am I writing so many innuendos and interface scenes in my work all of a sudden? Dang it, my mind has been lost to the gutter; excuse me while I try to go find it.


	20. Into Unicron

Chapter 20 Into Unicron

"So that's your plan?" Nightsun growled, glaring at Optimus as the Autobot leader stood indifferently in front of him. "Let them fly into Unicron's mouth when he gets close enough?"

"We do not have the resources to try any other strategy," Optimus replied evenly. "I'm sorry, Nightsun, but it is the only way."

Unicron's approach was upon them already and everyone was at the edge of their nerves. Nightsun was scrambling more than ever to find a way for Megatron and Whitegun to get into Unicron safely, but the Autobots did not seem to want to cooperate with him. Sure, they wanted to save Earth, but if the Decepticons were the only way to accomplish it, then they could figure out how to get their own mechs up there without their assistance.

Starscream wasn't exactly cooperative either, but at least he had a reason other than set prejudice. He was almost unbearable for the other mechs to deal with, stomping up and down the hallways at any given time and attacking anyone that got too close to him. Even his own trinemates were starting to become irked with his surliness. Nightsun seemed to be the only one spared, aside from Whitegun herself, from Starscream's testy attitude.

Nightsun let out a strained growl before turning around and clawing at his head in frustration. "You want to save Earth, but you aren't willing to put the effort forward to help the only thing standing between you and death!" he snarled before spinning around to stab a finger accusingly into Optimus' face. "Who's the real pack of cowards, Prime? Can you honestly look me in the optics and say that you lead brave mechs?"

Optimus glared at him, optics narrowed in outrage before he snorted and turned away. Nightsun snarled at his back before turning to the screen that showed Unicron's steady approach. He was just on the other side of Mars now, closing in fast, and soon, Whitegun and Megatron would head out to meet him head on. The thought sent a shiver of terror down her spinal unit as she stood leaning against Starscream's leg; to think that her inevitable fate was approaching more swiftly than any battle before made her fuel tank clench painfully.

Nightsun let out a small curse before he turned to Starscream. "Go get Megatron; we don't have an options left," he ordered.

Starscream stiffened in outrage. "You mean to tell me that you're just going to send them off? Just like that?!"

"We don't have a choice," he sighed, rubbing his helm angrily. "I don't like this anymore than you do, Starscream; she's your mate but she's my daughter as well."

Starscream let out a low growl before turning and leaving the room, snarling profanity all the way. Whitegun threw a worried look at her father, but he was looking at the ground, his optics shuttered as if to hold back tears. She rested a hand on his arm, earning a quick glance out of his green optics before he smiled and rested a hand on her helm. His apprehension was high enough that it was almost tangible under his armor.

She looked up as Megatron and Starscream walked back into the control room, half the Decepticon army tailing them. Starscream must have filled Megatron in on the development because his expression was sourer than ever. He gave Nightsun a withering glare before turning to his brother and demanding to know why he couldn't have one of his escape pods set for Unicron's coordinates. Optimus replied that they simply didn't have the resources to fuel an escape pod for that amount of travel and ducked as Megatron threw a badly aimed swing for his head.

Nightsun stepped in between them and held them both at bay. He explained the delicate situation and told Megatron that if he didn't calm down he was going to rip off his arm and beat him with it. Starscream let out a snort of laughter before Whitegun cleared her throat nervously, grinning widely in spite of herself. She didn't want to cause trouble considering she was going to be heading off into a very dangerous place with Megatron, but the serious look on her father's face contradicted the humorous note in his voice.

Megatron turned to glare at her, snorting in disgust before waving his hand around. "What's the point of waiting about?" he demanded. "Set the coordinates and I'll fly there myself!"

Nightsun gave him a deadpan look before shaking his head. "Come here," he grumbled before sending the coordinates through a databurst. "That's where he'll be by the time you two get off of Earth. Aim for his mouth and for the love of Primus, do not let yourself get dragged down into his fuel tank."

"Uh…thanks for the advice," she gulped. "I didn't really plan on becoming lunch anyways."

He smiled sadly before walking over and hugging her tightly. She felt her face heat up in embarrassment before she nuzzled him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. His pain echoed faintly down the bond, his attempts to hide his feelings from her starting to tear at the seams. Starscream let out a low wail down their bond, sheer anguish ripping at her mind, trying desperately to change something that was already irreversible. Nightsun knew she probably wouldn't be coming back and had long ago accepted that horrible fact, but Starscream, after finally finding a mate that he could stand, did not want to give her up without a fight.

She looked back at him sadly as she pulled away from Nightsun, feeling her spark cry for his. He lumbered forward, his trinemates just behind him, and stood rigid in front of her. His hands were shaking from held back tears and rage; he wanted to break down on the spot and at the same time tear Megatron apart for ever choosing her to go with him. She braced herself before launching herself onto his chest and hugging him tightly, resting her cheek on the seam on his chest plate. He wrapped his arms around her and let out a soft keen into her audio, his spark already registering her as being dead.

"I love you," she whispered before pressing her head to his chest. "Don't forget that."

"Try…try to come back," Starscream whispered in reply, his voice shaking. "Just…try."

She nodded and he set her down, his stance rigid and clumsier than usual as he stepped back. Thundercracker and Skywarp pressed in close, giving their farewells like typical Seekers; there was lots of mewling and head rubbing for several minutes before Nightsun finally broke them up with a smirk. She glanced at the other Decepticons, who merely bowed their heads in a mixture of gratitude and reverence; they must have thought her nuts to be even going with Megatron, let alone into the Planet Eater himself. She glanced at Megatron and swallowed nervously at his murderous gaze. He wasn't any happier about going than she was.

"Let's just get this over with," Megatron snapped before pushing past the mechs blocking the door.

She let out one final good-bye before turning and following him. Her footsteps were heavy and her throat tightened the farther away from the control room she got. No one was following them; no one wanted to see them off and see like softies if they broke down. She glanced back once in time to see Starscream tearing down the hallway in the opposite direction, his trinemates staring after him sadly from the doorway. Nightsun's love continued to bleed down their bond, but Starscream's bond was silent, with only the faintest echoes of pain seeping through. Megatron was outside first and stopped suddenly, his back rigid. She walked up beside him and blinked in surprise.

Jazz had come to see them off. He was leaning against a tree not far from the entrance, his mouth turned up in a sad smile. He stood up and walked over to them, smiling the whole way until he held out his hand to Megatron. Stunned, Megatron couldn't even allow a snort of disgust to leave him as he shook Jazz's hand.

"Good luck up there, Megatron," he chimed before turning to her and smiling sadly. "May the Matrix protect you." He wrapped his arms around her chest and hugged her tightly.

"Don't go making me cry," she grumbled back before returning the hug. "I'll…see you another time, little brother."

He nodded as he backed away, giving a snappy salute as they both transformed. She waited for Megatron to go first, watching his silver Cybertronian jet mode blast off into the sky with ease. She gunned her engines and followed him, glancing back at the base in time to see Emeraldfire and Valorflight give their own salute from the door way, their optics shining with love and respect for them. She did one loop in the sky to show that she had seen them, before they became too small to make out. A part of her was still on the ground with them even as she went off to meet her most certain death.

They flew in silence through Earth's atmosphere and into space. They put on an extra burst of speed to free themselves from Earth's gravitational orbit, dodged around a few satellites, and flew out into the dark vastness of space. They turned to face the red planet Mars and balked in surprise, transforming on instinct to gape in the direction they were supposed to go.

A huge orange planet, that made the red planet beside it look like a boulder next to a mountain, was blocking the rest of space. A tremor ran under her armor and she moved closer to Megatron, hoping that he wasn't as terrified as she was. He let out a growl before looking down at her and she saw a spark of desperation edge into his optics.

"How the slag does he expect us to get into that?!" he demanded, flinging a hand in the planet's direction.

She looked at it and swallowed. "Well, we could go in through the mouth," she replied.

"And get eaten like he told us not to," he snapped. "Peeling back the armor around the horns might work."

"Tell you what, I'll shrink down to the size of an ant and peel back your armor," she replied with a sneer. "He might be huge, but he can still feel that!"

He growled before tearing at his helm. "Then what can we do?" he demanded. "We have to get inside of him!"

She sighed before transforming and flying forward. "We'll have to get closer and think of something when we get there; I still think if we fly into the opening there that looks like a mouth and blast a hole in his throat, we can get in," she replied.

"Oh yes," he sneered before transforming, "we certainly can't peel back his armor, but let's shoot out his throat. He'll never know that we're there."

She let out a grumble of annoyance before flying onwards. She could sense him just beside her port wing, keeping close as they approached the massive planet. She felt her fear grow as she took in the sheer size of the being, wondering how on Earth something that big went undetected through any solar system. To simply say it was massive was an understatement; it just seemed unfathomable that this _thing_ was a Transformer.

It caught up to them sooner than either had anticipated and they had to swerve hard to the right to avoid crashing into its horns. They transformed and landed on the offending horn, staring down at the cavernous opening lined with jagged plates of metal. They glanced at each other before slipping down the horn towards the surface of the planet; going through the mouth was out of the question. They stepped quietly onto the surface, each step taken with a carefully placed foot as they tried to find a way in. She spotted an opening near a huge mound of metal and jabbed her elbow into his arm to get his attention. He nodded at the hole and they stole ahead quietly to reach it.

"You first," he grumbled as they slipped under the mound.

"Thanks," she replied before sliding down, landing with a dull thud in a hallway. "Get in here before something attacks."

"Scared to be on your own?" he sneered as he fell in beside her.

"No, I plan on throwing you to them," she replied before setting off down the hallway.

His footsteps echoed behind her as they headed down the hallway. The whole place was darker than Nightsun had shown them and the ground was uneven enough that she stumbled across the ground. His hand started resting on her arm to stop her from tripping, gripping every time her footing shifted unevenly. She was thankful, but she couldn't quite feel at ease, not while she was inside Unicron.

They walked for a long time before she heard something slither nearby. She paused and glanced at the wall, hoping that she was wrong about her assumption. The walls were covered in long vines that hung all the way to the ground, ancient symbols engraved into their surface that she couldn't understand. She swallowed before she forced herself to move again, her panic bleeding out into Megatron and they both started to move faster. She didn't have time to react before something struck her over the shoulder, making her cry out in pain and shock, and she stumbled forward.

"Run!" Megatron shouted as the vines started to attack. "He knows we're here!"

She floored it down the hallway, dodging the vines as they swung for her. She could hear Megatron's heavy footsteps just behind her, roaring with rage as he fired into the withering mass. She could hear them striking the ground behind her, disgusting organic noises leaving them with every move they made. She yelped as they flew blindly by her face, catching in the seams of her arms and staying there as they were ripped out of the wall by her momentum. They weren't even aiming for them, but rather seemed to be herding them somewhere.

"They're toying with us!" she shouted over her shoulder.

"I know!" Megatron snarled, his voice a mixture of annoyance and fury. "But it's not like we have any other choice but to let them take us!"

They charged on down the hallway, ducking and dodging around the vines that attacked them. They seemed to be thinning out, less of them striking out the farther down the hallway they got. Megatron fired constantly over his shoulder at them, growling every time a new vine spawned from the wall where he had shot. They turned a corner and the vines stopped coming.

Surprised, she turned to see that their way had been blocked off by a door. It had both saved them and trapped them inside Unicron. She swallowed and glanced at Megatron nervously, watching him as he made to punch the door. She grabbed his arm and reefed him backwards with all her might, throwing his balance off and sending them both to the ground in a heap.

"What was that for?" he demanded as he lifted his head up.

"If you broke the door, those vines would have kept coming," she replied. "It may have trapped us, but it also stopped them. Let's just keep moving."

He let out a low growl before getting to his feet, reaching down to yank her up by the scruffbar. She glared at him darkly before he set her on her feet, letting her regain her balance alone as he stormed down the corridor. She rolled her optics before charging after him, Vulcan cannon out now that they were deeper into the bowels of Unicron. This was about the time that Nightsun had Sideways turn up in his training simulations, and although everything was turning out to be a little different, she didn't want to meet the mech unaware.

Megatron glanced back at her and nodded as his gun folded back out of his arm. They continued down the corridor with a quick pace, nerves and desperation fueling them. Knowing that Unicron could choose to crush them at any given time terrified them, or at least her, to no end. How was it he could control every inch of his body when she could barely stop the trembling in her legs? She shook her head before they turned another corner and walked into complete darkness. She let out a small yip before yelling out something that she had rehearsed countless times with Nightsun.

"Lights!" she called after a pause. "Oh come on! You don't actually think I'm walking without lights on to see where the fragging ground is?"

"What are you yapping about?" Megatron hissed, his footsteps still echoing as he kept walking.

"Well, I don't feel like tripping over my feet because some mechs are too rude to turn the lights on in here," she replied with a snort. "I mean really, is it too much to ask for just a little light to see where everything is? These walls are disgusting and I'm not touching them to save my hide!"

Megatron let out a growl before the internal lights flared to life. "Well, you're definitely Nightsun's sparkling," a voice commented with a soft chuckle. "He's the only one I know of that would be spoiled enough to demand lights down here."

She didn't give her companion time to recover before she fired at the mech leaning against the wall. Sideways dodged to the side in the nick of time, his plating barely singed from the plasma, and he spun to return fire. She darted to the side, firing at him repeatedly as Megatron slid out of the way, trying to get in a position that would give him some cover in the barren hall. Sideways was firing at both of them, his face hidden by a battle-mask, but his optics were alive with fury. All the plasma flying around was burning the walls and taking huge chunks out, leaving them in a mess on the ground. At least it provided extra cover for them.

Time seemed to pass on forever as they fired pointlessly at each other. They weren't gaining any ground and Sideways was still uninjured. Megatron let out a low growl about how stupid their situation was and she nodded agreement. He ordered her to cover him and she demanded to know what he was planning to do before he rushed Sideways. She yelped in surprise before managing to land a shot to the other mech's shoulder, making him grab his arm in surprise while letting out a bellow.

Megatron tackled the mech to the ground and pinned him, snarling as he got a few well timed kicks to the stomach. She darted forward and set her foot down on Sideways' throat, snarling as she aimed her cannon at his head. He stared up at her with dark green optics, growling angrily up at her as Megatron started to get up.

"Now what?" she asked.

"Shoot him," he growled in reply. "He'll only try to stop us."

"Fine by me," she replied before blasting him in the face.

She was amused by the sudden spark of fear that flashed through the mech's optics seconds before his face was torn apart. She blew the smoke off the end of her cannon and turned to follow Megatron down the hallway. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that everything was just too easy up to that point and was very tempted to go back and rip Sideways' head off to make sure he was dead. She went to turn around and yelped as she was pinned to the wall.

"Now, that wasn't very nice, was it?" Sideways growled as his optics flashing darkly.

"What the slag?" she squeaked. "I shot you in the face!"

Sideways released a cold laugh that made her energon run cold. "Do you really think that Nightsun is the only one that can regenerate himself?" he sneered before closing his fist around her throat. "How foolish of you; now, you'll suffer the consequences."

"Paws off the femme!" Megatron snarled before his fist closed around Sideways' head and ripped him off of her.

She had her sword out in the next instant, ready to gut Sideways like an Earth cow and string his insides all over the hallway. She'd like to see him repair himself then, the stupid slagger. She giggled as Megatron easily tore him open with his knife claws, pulling various wires out as Sideways wiggled desperately to get away. She grabbed the wires and yanked on them, earning more screams from the captured mech, and dragged them as far as they would go before tying them around some of the fallen debris, snickering as they were tugged backwards and wouldn't budge. Megatron finished decapitating Sideways and tossed the limbs around, sneering at the mech as he lay prone on the ground.

Megatron let out a snort before turning towards her, pressing a hand almost protectively to her back, and made his way down the corridor. She trotted easily beside him, glancing around as they made quick progress. They could hear Sideways cursing and swearing up a storm behind them and smirked in amusement at one another. They would have slapped high-fives, she was sure, but Megatron was too high and mighty to ever do something as primitive as that.

She wondered how much farther it was to the central chamber and how close they were to Earth now when Megatron stopped short. She glanced back at him and blinked in surprise when he gave a small shudder. She took a step towards him and rested a hand on his arm, smiling reassuringly in spite of the glare she got. He grumbled something before shoving her forward, continuing onwards with his head held high. She laughed softly to herself as she followed him, amazed by how much he actually acted like her grandfather when they were alone.

"This is it," he whispered as they stopped at a corner where a dull blue glow was painting the walls. "Just around the corner."

She nodded in understanding, letting herself gather her nerve as he started to turn the corner. She followed him and gasped in wonder at the spectacle in the room before them. A huge glass casing, opened to the entrance, held a glowing blue spark with a dark, condensed center. It shed an innocent light around the room, almost as if mocking the death and horrendous acts that the body it gave life to committed. They walked in and started towards the spark, their guns out in preparation to blast it, but a soft laughter made them freeze.

"Ah, so you two are Earth's last cry for safety? How sad," a voice called, echoing around the chamber and making them stand back to back to look for the source.

They both looked at each other before one name escaped from them "Unicron."

**Author's note:** Wow, I suck XD I was hoping to get this one done before Christmas break was over but at the rate I'm going…that's not gunna happen XD short chapters again because I want to break this up into smaller pieces. Must more dynamic, yes no?


	21. Death of Unicron

Chapter 21 Death Of Unicron

Whitegun shivered as she pressed her back closer to Megatron. He let out a low growl before widening his stance, glancing around the room as the glow from the spark seemed to darken.

"Show yourself, coward," Megatron demanded.

The laugh echoed around them again and he hissed darkly before stepping forward. The spark flared and both of them yelped in surprise before they crumpled on the ground, paralysed. The laugh echoed around them once again, making her wings twitch in annoyance from where she lay on the ground.

"Coward? Hardly, Megatron, considering you two were the ones that snuck into my body to kill me," the voice replied.

She shivered slightly when she noticed that the walls were teeming with vines, all of them slithering slowly towards them. She made a weak attempt to move and only ended up twitching the end of her wings. She slumped against the ground and made a strained noise of frustration before she spotted one of the vines by her foot.

"Shoo, shoo!" she hissed. "Bad vine, bad!"

"Are you talking to that thing?" Megatron demanded.

"Shut up," she growled back before the vine encircled her ankle. "Aw slag, not again."

She let out a yelp as she was lifted up into the air and left to dangle upside-down. She stared down at Megatron as his leg was wrapped by another vine and hoisted into the air beside her. They spun slowly on the spot, brushing against each other and grumbling curses.

"My my, what a prize I have on my hands," the voice sneered. "Two Decepticons; the leader and a visitor not from our Universe. My brother was a fool to think that stealing one of another Universe would make any difference."

"Thank you," she grumbled before she felt the ends of her fingers again. "I'm not the only one that fails to see the point of me even being here."

Megatron let out a low growl behind her before she managed to set her wing on his arm. She sent a databurst along his nerve clusters telling him to play along. Unicron might have the upper hand, but they were still going to take him down. Megatron's frame stiffened for a moment before their arms brushed against each other again and he sent his reply back. He told her to be ready for harsh words and a possible attack; they had to make it look like they were giving up on everything.

The vines holding them gave a flick and they landed on the ground in a heap. Her face collided painfully with Megatron's shoulder and she felt some of the armor on her cheek split open. She pulled back and rubbed the energon off, glancing down at Megatron as he sat up and wiped her energon off of his shoulder. They made optic contact before he stood up and grabbed her roughly by the scruffbar, hoisting her up onto her feet.

"On top of everything that mech did, he allowed you to come with me," he sneered before giving her a toss to make her stumble across the ground. "She still has a slagging scruffbar!"

"Hey, watch it," she growled before turning to face him. "You're the one that picked me to come with you!"

He snarled before pointing at her. "I did not think you were this young. Had I known, I would have dragged that fool father of yours here instead. At least if he died I wouldn't get an audioful upon my return."

"You won't go back because you'll be dead!" she snapped.

He let out a low growl before taking a step forward, pausing as Unicron let out a deep laugh. "Ah, Megatron, you are correct in your logic," he stated. "I can offer you something much better than the Autobots could with my destruction."

"I'm listening," Megatron replied, turning to face the spark chamber.

She gawked at him and silently prayed that this was part of his act. She took a step forward, readying her gun before the vines grabbed her limbs and pulled her to the ground. She let out a cry of surprise before starting to thrash, getting Megatron's attention. He took a step towards her, optics widened in shock, before he smirked and watched her struggle. She growled angrily at him, thrashing and yelling at him to help, but he didn't move an inch.

She felt her legs dragged out from underneath her and she hit the ground hard. The air rushed out of her intakes and she lay dazed as the vines started pulling her towards the wall. She gazed up at Megatron and let out a silent plea of help; this was beyond acting now. He tilted his head before firing at the vines, blasting her free long enough for her to bolt over to him.

"If the femme must die," Megatron growled before grabbing her scruffbar again, "then I will do it myself."

"Very well," Unicron replied. "But listen well, Megatron, as my offer is limiting. If you agree to work for me, I will give you limitless power, a new body, and new troops to command."

Megatron let out a low purr of satisfaction. "And the femme here? What would become of her?"

"Whatever you please; she is yours," Unicron replied.

She made a small noise of disagreement but didn't dare say anything that would end up in Megatron having to kill her. Megatron shot her a glance before running one finger along her cheek, sending a databurst through the touch that told her to stay calm no matter what he did. She would have to use all her power to throw him into Unicron's spark on his signal; he would not go easy on her or Unicron would know it was a trick. She bared her dental bands at him to show her response, her optics flaring for a moment before he pulled his hand back with a satisfied smirk.

Unicron let out a low chuckle. "If you agree, expose the femme's spark so that I am purge her of her final malformations; if you are planning on keeping her as your broodmare, she must be pure," he ordered.

Megatron glanced at her before grabbing her and starting to pry at her chest plate. She hissed and started clawing at him, kicking up a fuss that made him pull back to avoid getting kicked. Unicron laughed at them as they moved a little closer to his spark chamber. Megatron told her to stay still as he started wrestling with the catch, only to earn a knee to the groin as she reacted instinctively. He released her and bent over at the waist, his optics watering in pain.

She used the moment of freedom to dig her shoulder into his chest, half-supporting him on her back, and started shoving him towards the spark chamber. He made a weak noise before tearing at her back, growling into her audio to hurry up. She could hear the sides of the spark chamber beginning to slide shut, but whether Unicron had figured their plan out was beyond her. She just kept shoving Megatron farther and farther back until she saw his foot slip over the edge of the chamber.

He gripped the sides on reflex, pushing them apart with all his strength. He let out a growl as his arms started to strain, Unicron's might starting to overpower him as his spark started to shine through his armor. She took a few steps back and met his optics, noting the fear and acceptance shining through. She nodded to him before charging forward and ploughed her shoulder hard into his chest. He let out a startled grunt before he tumbled backwards into the spark chamber, toppling straight into the darkness at the core.

She followed him in, unable to stop herself as momentum cared her with him. She felt the power of the Allspark burn around her and heard Unicron let out an unholy bellow of pain. She watched Megatron's body light up like a solar flare, his optics wide in surprise before pure white light emitted from every part of his body. She lost sight of him as she bypassed his body, tumbling down into the unending darkness.

"_I will let you go now,"_ a voice whispered into her audio. _"You have done what you needed to do. Thank you, Whitegun. You may rest in peace now."_

She offlined her optics thinking of Starscream and Nightsun back on Earth and prayed that they would be alright. She felt her body grow light before she fell into unconsciousness.

**Author's note:** How anti-climatic. I suck at action sequences, end of discussion. Short, really short, but I think there might be one or two chapters left before this baby is finished. Hopefully I will get this finished this week; fingers crossed so I can get cracking at the _It Takes a Girl_ Trilogy because Megatron and Optimus are invading my brain!


	22. Home Again

Chapter 22 Home Again

A loud bird-call echoed across the barren landscape of Vos, heralding a huge black and golden mechanical bird. It swept over the landscape, red optics sweeping over the broken buildings and deserted streets with minimal interest. Banking, the bird went into a steep dive, heading for a broken building that had fallen sideways to press against the building across the street. Steel talons flashed out seconds before the bird pulled up and landed daintily on the edge of the building. It sighed before reaching a talon up to press its helm.

"Dere is noding 'ere," the bird stated in a soft French accent. "Beyond de broken and busted buildings, dat is."

"Keep searching," Starscream's voice screeched through the com link, making the metallic feathers on the bird's tail rustle. "The Autobots might be hiding in the buildings.

"Not much of a 'iding place," the bird snorted before spreading a wing out to preen it. "Really, Starscream, I do not dink dat your intel was very good. Dere is noding 'ere at all."

"Eaglewing, keep searching!" he screeched, making the bird wince. "You are not in the army to think! I am Air Commander! I am Second in Command! I give the orders and you must follow them!"

The bird snorted before turning off its com link and shook its tail feathers. "If Soundwave was not so against it, I would rip your 'ead right off," it snorted before sighing. "Aiyaiyai, wat 'as your world come to? When will dey just stop searching for 'er? She is gone, why can we not leave it at dat?"

With another sigh, the bird looked up at the sky, tracing out a constellation with a wing tip. Eaglewing could not sense any Autobot in the area, nor could she sense any Decepticons, meaning she was all alone with her thoughts. Ten long years since her trine leader had vanished without a trace, ten years was all it took to watch her other trinemate stumble onwards without any guidance and crumble under the pressure. Sure, Browngun was still online, but the poor dear couldn't think on her own anymore; she had to be ordered to do everything. She was so scared of making mistakes or not making the right decision that she just ceased to function properly.

She sighed again before she spotted something high over her head. She tilted her head before zooming in on the object entering Cybertron's atmosphere. All she could make out was a huge ball of fire, much like an asteroid, but something just felt...weird. She activated her com link as she took to the air, making a beeline for the place she believed would be the impact site.

"Starscream, tell Soundwave to send out Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw," she called down the line as she flew as fast as she could. "I will be in need of assistance wid extracting an unknown object about to impact Cybertron. Sending coordinates of anticipated drop site now."

"Acknowledged," he replied before cutting the link.

Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw would take a bit to actually reach her considering they were in Polyhex with their guardian. But that didn't matter, that time would allow her to identify the fallen object and make the choice between showing it to Megatron or leaving it behind. If it was of Autobot origin, she wanted two mechs she could count on to assist her, hence her desire for Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw.

She flew away from Vos and watched the ball of fire crash into the ground just a few body lengths away from where she had predicted. She banked right and transformed, flashing her taloned hands as she landed on the beginning of the trail the object had left. She knelt down and picked up a shard of metal that had been left behind, turning it over in her hand to gaze at it in awe. It shone strangely under the glow of her optics, the black metal scorched from entry and battered by the impact, yet it seemed oddly durable. She subspaced the shard of metal before standing up, zooming her gaze in on the column of smoke that was rising not far away.

"'Ello Lazerbeak," she greeted seconds before he landed on her shoulder, his brother settling onto a mound of metal torn up from the impact. "You two got 'ere wid surprising speed. Many thanks."

"_Inquiry; reason for assistance?"_ Lazerbeak asked before looking at her, his beak inches from her cheek.

"We must see what dis ding is," she replied before striding forward, her wings folded down like a cape over her back as she moved. "I would rader 'ave you and your brother wid me den any oder mech."

"_Even Soundwave?"_ Buzzsaw asked teasingly before he flew after her.

"No," she laughed. "But 'e is busy wid oder dings dat are far more important."

Lazerbeak let out a snort of agreement before taking flight and heading for the smoke. They stood on the edge of the pit that the object rested in and she could detect an energy signature. A Decepticon energy signature. She signalled for the Cassetteicons to stay put as she slid down into the pit, scanning the area for any hostiles at the same time. She spotted the object in the center of the pit and stood staring at the odd femme lying prone there.

She looked like a mesh of two different builds. One side greatly resembled the other Seekers and the other side was just...strange. She took a step forward and almost leapt backwards in shock, her optics widen in surprise; she knew this femme like she knew the skies over Cybertron.

"Whitegun?!"

ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'

Her whole body ached, almost like she had been slammed into a wall too many times. But because she was in pain, she knew she was alive. Had she crashed on Earth? No, the surface was far too hard to have been Earth's. But where was she then?

"Whitegun?!" a familiar accented voice demanded.

Her optics flickered online and she gazed up into familiar intense red optics as the black and gold femme stepped back in surprise. "Ea...Eaglewings?" she asked groggily. "Where...am I?"

"Cybertron," the femme replied. "Just...just outside of Vos."

She let out a long groan as she pushed herself into a sitting position, the turbines on her back screaming in protest. She winced before reaching back to touch them, feeling the deep gouges inflicted by Megatron's claws; so it hadn't just been a weird dream. Thank Primus for that, otherwise she'd have thought herself mad. She was about to comment on the damage she had left in her wake when Eaglewings threw herself on top of her and gave her a hug that almost crushed her chassis.

"We've been so worried about you!" she cried before pulling back. "Where 'ave you been?"

Whitegun laughed before shaking her head. "Darling, you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she replied before managing to get to her feet. "Whoops!" she squeaked as she almost toppled over. "Right, right leg does not straighten out fully. How could I forget that?"

She gave herself a brisk shake before slouching a little on her right leg. She could feel her trinemate's gaze on her and figured she looked far stranger to the femme than she had back with her father. She glanced around and almost laughed at the sight of Lazerbeak and Buzzsaw; they looked so different to what she had grown accustom to in her absence. They probably didn't have a clue who she was, guessing by the hostile glares she was receiving, and it was taking everything she had not to walk over and hug them tightly. They never let her do that before and she certainly wouldn't be allowed to now.

Eaglewings let out a gasp before walking over and touching a wound on her back. "You're 'urt!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, happens when you're pushing someone backwards who does not really want to go," she replied before flinching away. "Don't touch."

"Lazerbeak, get in touch wid Starscream and tell 'im dat we need a medic over 'ere now," Eaglewings ordered, turning to look at the Cassetteicon. "Inform 'im dat e's welcome to come 'ere 'imself, but to be in for quite a shock."

Lazerbeak let out a low caw before taking to the air and took off in the direction of Polyhex. Buzzsaw looked a little upset about not being chosen to meet up with the others, but quickly shook it off as Eaglewings scooped him up and ran a finger over his beak. Whitegun lifted an optic ridge in amusement before she twitched her wings and started walking around to stop the cramping she was feeling in her legs. She wanted nothing more than to take off in the direction of the base, but she also didn't want to get shot out of the sky because she had an alt mode that was unfamiliar to the Cons working the turret guns.

"Since when do those two obey you so readily?" she asked, nodding towards the Cassetteicon in her trinemate's arms.

"Well, considering dat dere guardian is my mate," Eaglewings replied with a smirk.

"Get out!" Whitegun demanded, her jaw opening in surprise. "You two are actually mates now?!"

Eaglewings smirked and nodded happily before letting out a soft trill. "And a sparkling."

Whitegun let out a whoop before dancing on the spot. "About slagging time!"

"Watch it," Eaglewings laughed before shaking her head. "You're just going to make more of a job for de Constructicons when dey get 'ere...although Scavenger definitely deserves the work."

"What did he do?"

"Besides tears Browngun's spark apart? Oh, noding."

"HE HURT MY COUSIN?!"

"Voice level. And yes, 'e did. Fragging aft."

Whitegun let out a low growl of fury. Not only had that lowlife hurt her trinemate, he had hurt her cousin. He would be lucky if she did not tear him limb from limb for that. He probably already got something bad from Eaglewings for what he did and maybe Starscream if he was feeling ever-so-slightly like a good guardian, but her fury was going to be far worse. Especially if this had happened a while ago; that was just going to make it a long time coming.

Eaglewings smirked at her expression before looking towards the sky. Jet engines were approaching them quickly, covering the sound of tires as mechs swerved around debris. A small group of tetrajets blasted by overhead, circled once to let a few straggling mechs using anti-gravity boots to catch up, before dropping into the pit. She wasn't sure how she had managed to make something that fit so many Cons, but she had accomplished it somehow. She tilted her head as she looked at the mechs gawking at her in shock.

"When you said there would be a shock, you could have mentioned what it was for!" Starscream screeched before storming over, only to get knocked over by Skywarp.

"Whitegun!" he crowed before pulling her into a hug. "Where have you been?! Don't you know how worried we've been?!"

"Judging by the fact that you're choking me," she gagged around his arm, "I'd say very worried."

He hugged her tighter for a moment before he pulled away; laughing as a brown Seeker slipped under his arm and tackled her to the ground. The pair of them wrestled on the ground for a moment, squealing like a couple of sparklings before Whitegun was able to pin the other down. They laughed before leaping to their feet and hugging tightly, clicking and squeaking while butting their heads together playfully. She could hear the other Seekers laughing at them, noting the hollow noise emitting from Soundwave, before she spotted something big and brown heading for her.

She didn't have time to issue a command to stop before both of them were bowled over by a massive mechanical wolf. The giant beast started licking her, throwing lots and lots of energon spit all over her face, and refused to listen when she told it to stop. Browngun, the femme that had tackled her, managed to get to her feet and grabbed the wolf by the collar sitting around her neck. Heaving with all her might, she was able to haul the wolf off of her cousin long enough for Whitegun to scramble to her feet.

"Bad Wildcall," Whitegun grumbled as she wiped the slobber off. "Gross; talk about a welcome home present."

Starscream snorted at her before turning around to wave the Constructicons over. She looked up as the six mechs made their way towards her, optics wide as they took in her appearance. She heard Mixmaster whisper about not being able to repair "_that_", making her wings twitch in annoyance. There was nothing wrong with her, if they failed to notice, she just looked different. It would be like Starscream getting a new paintjob; he'd still be Starscream, he'd just look very, very different. She ignored the mechs for the most part as they crowded around her and started repairs, wincing and snapping at them when they hit a sensitive spot.

They were just as insensitive to their patients as ever, telling her to shut up and hold still every time she twitched away from them. She glared at them before she finally wiggled away from them, kicking at Long Haul as he made another grab for her arm. She hopped over to Eaglewings and gave herself a shake to save some of her dignity, trying to give off a stuck-up air to try to ignore the snickers.

"Must you be trouble?" Scavenger demanded before shaking his head. "Honestly, you're such a sparkling."

She turned to glare at the mech and her Vulcan cannon formed on her right hand. "You have three seconds to get out of my sight before I blow your aft to Iacon," she growled.

"Whitegun, he's been dealt with," Skywarp soothed before he rested an arm on her shoulders. "Trust me; _he_ was stuck in the med bay for a week after Starscream finished with him."

"Starscream actually attacked him? Wow," she smirked before looking around.

Skywarp smirked before nodding, pulling her close before half guiding, half dragging her over to where Thundercracker was waiting patiently with a bored expression on his face. She smirked before launching herself at him and hugging him tightly around the middle, laughing as he stumbled backwards in surprise.

"Hey, kid," she greeted before stepping back to poke his chest plate. "Still kicking I see."

"You sound surprised," he replied with a small glare.

"Considering you have this slagger as a wingmate," she explained as she jerked a thumb at Skywarp, "surviving beyond a battlefield is a shock."

Thundercracker actually smirked at her comment before shaking his head. She spotted Megatron standing off to the side, his optics narrowed in thought before he gave the order to return to the base. Eaglewings trilled that she told Starscream there was no Autobots in the area before they all took to the air, earning a strained growl from the Air Commander. She flew close to Skywarp's port wing, guessing that her old trine had a new formation during her absence, and was mildly surprised when Eaglewings and Browngun fell into their usual spots behind her. She smirked before following her adopted father back towards the base, keeping the chit chat to a minimal since everyone seemed very edgy now that they were in the air.

It didn't take them long to reach the base, thankfully, and she was almost dragged off to the command center by Skywarp to shove her into Shockwave's face. Apparently, he was the one that refused to believe that she would ever come back; everyone would admit that she was gone but they also secretly believed that she would return. After she apologized to Shockwave and managed to wiggle out of the sandwich that had been made between Skywarp and the purple Cyclops, she was tackled by a small blue femme with a loud whoop.

"I knew it!" Moonblast hollered before shoving her finger into Shockwave's face. "HA! You owe me an energon cube!"

"You are not continuing to hold me to that illogical bet?" Shockwave huffed.

"I won; yes you're going to pay up!" she replied before sneering. "You made me give you yours a week after she didn't turn up!"

Shockwave's optic dimmed before he started grumbling about energy restraints until Moonblast leapt on him and demanded that he handed over the energon cube. Everyone laughed at them as Shockwave was sent to the ground under Moonblast as they grappled over the energon cube. Eaglewings vanished for a moment and returned with a golden-coloured sparkling nestled in her arms. Soundwave was hovering over the whole time, the air humming with his anxiety. Confused, Whitegun looked at her cousin for an explanation, but all she got in response was a small shove towards their trinemate.

"Wake up, little one," Eaglewings cooed to her sparkling as she nuzzled it. "Dere's someone 'ere dat wants to meet you."

The sparkling onlined its optics and Whitegun balked in surprise. Its optics were pure white and it stared forward without acknowledging anything. The little thing was blind.

"Hello, little one," she whispered, unsure of how she should act now that the sparkling probably didn't know she was there.

"Hi," it squeaked in reply before calmly looking up at her.

Eaglewings smiled before transferring the sparkling into her arms, stepping back to press against Soundwave's chest. He looked ready to pounce on her and wrestle the sparkling back; must have been overprotective because of the little one's disability. She gave the Communications Officer a pointed look before cuddling the sparkling to her chest, earning a purr of delight.

"'Er name is Eagleflight," Eaglewings stated proudly. "And don't let 'er blindness fool you; she's just as cunning and wily as any sparkling her age."

Whitegun smirked as she gazed down at the gold sparkling in her arms, suddenly not doubting her trinemate's words. She could feel the little femme curling up to spring at her face, sightless white optics locked with hers. It was uncanny the sensation of staring into her optics yet knowing she wasn't actually looking at her. She wondered vaguely if the only reason the little thing was still online because of her father's protective aggression before she let out a cry of shock and almost tumbled backwards. Eagleflight had latched herself onto her neck and was now nuzzling her face into her chest with a content whirl of amusement.

"You sneaky little devil!" she laughed before hugging the sparkling tightly. "Bet you learnt that from Frenzy!"

Soundwave's frame rattled as he relaxed his stance, a soft sigh escaping him before Eaglewings patted his face. "Pleasantries aside," Megatron's voice boomed over the room, "there is still a subject that you have not addressed, Whitegun. Where the Pit were you?"

"Would you believe me if I said I was on another planet in a parallel universe?" she asked before turning to look at him, petting Eagleflight's head as she clicked.

"Are you joking?" Megatron demanded.

"No," she replied before shaking her head. "I was blasted, by accident, into another universe."

"How?" Browngun piped up. "I mean, we weren't in a battle when you vanished."

"I, uh, kinda sorta...got caught in the tail-end of one of Wheeljack's malfunctioning experiments," Whitegun admitted with a cough.

"Nice," Skywarp laughed before shaking his head. "That'll teach you, eh?"

She nodded her agreement before Megatron ordered everyone out of the room so that he could talk with her privately. Soundwave moved forward and scooped Eagleflight up into his arms, nodding to her before turning on his heels and walking briskly out of the room. Eaglewings shook her head after him before grabbing Browngun's arm and dragging her out of the room, talking about target practice with her shurikens. The Elite Trine nodded once before all turning and leaving the room, Shockwave and Moonblast right on their heels, still fighting over the energon cube bet.

She turned towards her leader and crossed her arms with an amused smirk on her face. Megatron was standing as tall as ever, his optics hard and unfeeling, and his familiar grimace in place; nothing betrayed the turmoil she could sense through the bond she had with him. She rolled her optics once before springing forward and wrapping her arms tightly around his chest, burying her face into his collar. He flinched back at first, his frame stiff at the contact, but then his arms wrapped awkwardly around her wings to return the hug. She let out a low coo of contentment before pulling back and shaking her head at him; he was just the same as ever. No one could ever make him show any emotion at anytime, unless it was her or Browngun that sought him out and huddled against his frame like a pair of sparklings.

He cleared his throat to regain some of his lost composure before looking at her. "Where were you, exactly?" he asked.

"I already told you I was in another Universe," she sighed. "You don't know the name of the planet I was on anyways."

"What was it called?"

"Earth."

"What kind of name is that?" he snorted before grimacing. "May as well call it 'Planet Dirt'."

She snickered at the comment before shaking her head. "The locals call it that; don't ask me why, they just do," she stated before smirking. "And there's a civil war going on there too between the Autobots and the Decepticons."

"You don't say?" he smirked.

"Oh yeah, killed their homeworld too as a matter of fact," she continued. "Leaders are Optimus Prime and Megatron, respectively of course."

"I'm sure you assisted the Decepticons."

"Actually...I was more of a help to the Autobots."

"Excuse me?"

"Um, hehe, funny story really," she laughed nervously before rubbing her head. "See, the locals found me and stuck me in cryostasis for about ten stellar cycles before the Autobots gave the order to thaw me out."

"So you helped the Autobots? Our enemies?!"

"Hey it was either that or get shot by them," she pointed out before poking his nose. "Would you rather I came home or remained missing for the rest of eternity?"

"But you helped the Autobots!" he whined. "That's just insulting!"

"I was only with them for a total of...one week...then there was the waiting...maybe two months?" she countered while counting off on her fingers with a frown. "The rest of the time I was stuck in the Decepticon headquarters...as the, eheh, pet for the Elite Trine."

"Pet?" Megatron demanded before his optics darkened. "You were an interface toy?!"

"Would you stop yelling?" she asked before shaking her head. "Keep it up and I won't tell you anything."

"Whitegun," he growled, "were you an interface toy?"

"Theoretically yes, practically no," she replied.

"How is that possible?" he demanded while shaking his head.

"The Seekers have a set of morals?" she shrugged before scratching her head. "And I'm a Seeker too? Anyways, it wasn't all that bad but it got a lot better after...well...after my dad showed up."

"What?"

"Yeah, weird, isn't it?" she laughed softly. "I think Primus and Unicron like to show off their powers a little. They can pluck us from one universe and shove us into another one on a mere whim. We don't get a say in it, naturally, but it happens anyways. The Unicron from the universe I went to called Dad there after he died and gave him a new body. He's alive there, Megatron, alive with Emeraldfire, Valorflight, and Bloodspill."

His optics grew distant for a long time before he closed them with a sigh. "They're...okay?"

"Yes," she replied with a smile. "All of them are fine."

"I'm...guessing that Emerald...moved on?"

"Yeah," she admitted before smiling. "Don't feel too angry with her though."

He chuckled softly before nodding. "I'm not. I'm sure that whoever she's with she's with them because they make her feel complete after her death," he replied.

She nodded in agreement before looking around. "Primus, it's good to be home," she murmured.

Megatron chuckled. "You'll find that your quarters are still the same as ever. Give or take the rustbunnies that multiply under your berth," he teased.

She let out a groan before giving his shoulder a shove. "Love you too, Grandpa," she replied before turning around and leaving the room.

She walked down the familiar hallways and nodded to the mechs she knew from sparklinghood. News that she had returned must have spread fast since no one looked that surprised to see her. She made it to her quarters without any incidents, aside from having to duck as the Combaticons decided to try to dogpile on her, and punched in her password. The door slid open to admit her into her old sanctuary and she smiled as she stepped in. Everything was exactly how she left it, right down to the data-pad holding the information about her father's numerous pranks.

Now that everything had slowed down, she was aware of just how _empty_ she felt. Sure, she could sense her cousin and Megatron now, but she just felt...empty. Like a part of her was missing and she knew why; was this how Megatron felt every day since Emeraldfire had died? She shook her head at the thought and sat down, pressing her hand to her chest before looking at the ceiling. She spotted the small crack in the ceiling where she had her own secret escape hatch to sneak out of the base without anyone knowing. She thought about all the times she had snuck out to clear her head and to go see Wheeljack.

She sighed sadly before standing up and shaking her head. She had to go tell Wheeljack that it was over; how could she even stand to be with him when her spark cried for someone else? She heaved the panelling aside and wiggled her way out of the small opening, wondering how on Cybertron she had done it before. She stood up on the roof and looked around before transforming into her F-22 Raptor and blasting off towards the Autobot controlled part of Cybertron. She wouldn't take too long finding his lab considering it was as far away from a populated sector as practically possible and then she would return home before anyone figured out she was missing.

She found his lab in the same spot as always and banked towards it slowly, sensors on high-alert for any Autobots. Only after she was sure there were none around beyond Wheeljack's signature in the building did she land carefully on the roof. She sought out her usual entrance and smirked at how little it had changed during her absence. Wheeljack must have been secretly waiting for her to return. She slipped through the small gap in the roof and stepped out carefully onto the beam that ran the length of the building.

She could see the mad scientist hunched over a project on the table, completely immersed in his work. She glanced around and was mildly surprised at the amount of objects sitting on the "perfected" shelf as opposed to the "refining needed" shelf. He must have improved greatly the past couple of years or most of the projects blew into too small of pieces to salvage.

She crept along the beam as quietly as she could until she saw Wheeljack's shoulders tense momentarily. Smirking, she lowered herself to the beam and made sure only her right side could be seen, the ruby red optic glowing through the darkness. Wheeljack called out to see who was there before he lifted his gun up and turned around. He seemed more preoccupied with staring around the shelves to even both looking up, so she scraped her foot along the metal beam to get his attention. He looked up and his blue optics widened in surprise before his gun aimed for her.

"Boo," she commented before launching herself towards the ground, landing just as a laser hit the roof. "Miss me?" she asked as she stood up, tilting her head to the side and flashing him a smile.

"W-w-whitegun?" he asked before taking a step forward. "Is that...you?"

"Yup, like the new look?" she laughed before flexing her claws. "Comes in handy when you have to sneak around; no one seems to notice the creepy femme in the shadows."

"Y-y-you shouldn't be here," he whispered before walking forward briskly, his optics darting around the lab nervously. "Preceptor put in some video cameras and...what are you doing?" he hissed as she pressed her Vulcan cannon to his stomach.

"Making it look like I'm forcing you to do something for me," she replied before smiling. "I'll admit that it's good to see you again, Wheeljack, but this has to stop."

"I'm sorry about blasting you," he whispered. "I didn't know the teleporter would do that!"

"Don't worry about it; I didn't mind what happened to me," she replied with a laugh. "What I'm talking about is _us_, Jack, _we_ have to stop."

His optics saddened before he sighed. "Is this because I blew you up?"

"No, Jack," she laughed before looking at the ceiling for a moment. "What you did...well, I met someone when I left; you'll probably hear the story soon enough because of the gossips we have in the base. And that someone I met...he means more to me than anything. I realized something too," she looked at him and shook her head. "I'm not into 'Romeo and Juliet' relationships."

"'Romeo and Juliet'?" he chirped.

"Two people separated by a feud that fell in love," she replied before shaking her head. "The point is, this, what we have, it's not what I want anymore. Besides, I'm a Decepticon; I like a little rough and tumble, fighting, the whole nine yards. You, you're an Autobot; you don't see things the way I do and you don't act like any mech I know. We aren't exactly compatible and you know that too."

"I'll admit that I've had my doubts for a while," he replied before his optics softened. "But hearing you say this just means that you must have met one Pit of a mech. I'm happy for you, Whitegun, really I am. It is time we grew up a bit and got past this little, erm, childish act, so to speak."

She laughed before nodding. "Yeah, we really can't hope to make this work anyways," she agreed before stepping back and looking at the ceiling. "I'll see you on the battlefield," she said in farewell before launching herself at the beam and flipping herself over. "Oh, and please tell me you never attempted to finish that teleporter."

"Stupid thing never worked after it blew up the first time," he replied. "And then the specs went missing so I couldn't make a new one."

"Primus must have had his optic on that one," she murmured before nodding to him and slipping back out through the hole in the roof.

She transformed and flew away from the lab as fast as she could, feeling lighter than normal now that one more problem was off her shoulders. She was sure she was in the clear once she crossed back into Decepticon territory until she spotted Thundercracker and Skywarp approaching her from the east. For one horrified second she thought she was going to get shot out of the air in belief that she was a new Autobot Flyer, but Thundercracker hailed her on the familiar com link frequency. She banked towards them feeling nervous since Thundercracker had been the one to hail her instead of Skywarp.

Skywarp took point and led them towards an alleyway before he transformed and landed on the ground. Thundercracker landed beside him and looked at her evenly as she landed in front of them. Skywarp gave her a sharp look before jabbing his finger in her face.

"These little excursions to see the Autobot scientist have to stop," he snapped. "He's the reason you were blown away!"

"You _knew_ about him?!" she squeaked in surprise.

"What kind of guardian would I be if I didn't know?" he demanded before snorting. "I've been following you since you first started these little outings."

"Are you serious?" she gasped before groaning. "Oh mech! Does Megatron know?"

"No, not that I know of," he replied before growling. "Now this has to stop."

"Calm down," she snapped before glaring at him. "That was the last one."

"Promise?"

"Do I have to pinkie-swear like a two-year-old?" she sneered before snorting.

He smirked before hugging her tightly. "If it means you'll stop giving me a spark-attack, then yes," he teased before looking at Thundercracker. "Not a word to Starscream, got it?"

"Wouldn't dream of it," the blue Seeker replied before tilting his head. "Now, can I go back to Browngun now? She was in a state of panic when I left."

Skywarp nodded and Thundercracker left without another word, leaving her to gawk after him. "Wait...are those two...?"

"Dating? Yes," Skywarp laughed. "Starscream set it all up himself, the sly little turbo-fox."

"How? Why?" she gawked.

"Very carefully and because Browngun needs a dependable mech to keep her on the straight and narrow," he replied matter-of-factly before smiling. "Besides, the two of them make the cutest couple you've ever seen. Honestly, Thundercracker just about bends over backwards to make Browngun comfortable."

"Wow," she murmured before smiling. "She deserves someone like that."

"Yup," Skywarp laughed before smirking at her. "Now we just need to find someone for you."

"Don't hold your breath," she replied before transforming and taking to the sky. "I'll race you back, _Slow_warp!"

"Oh, it's on now, glitch!" he called before chasing after her.

ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'

"Watch your tailfin!" Skywarp shouted before the grenade blew up between them.

"This battle is going haywire!" Browngun cried as she strained to follow, smoke billowing behind her as her engines threatened to fail.

"Fall back and regroup!" Starscream ordered before all the Seekers banked hard to the left. "Megatron, this battle is lost!"

"All Decepticons, fall back!" Megatron ordered over the com link. "Collect the energon you can and get back to base! Seekers, provide coverfire wherever it is needed!"

"All units fall back!" the order echoed through the ranks.

Whitegun watched as the teeming battlegrounds started to break apart as the Decepticon foot-soldiers retreated. She spotted Eaglewings, having been downed earlier, fight off another animal-based Autobot as injured soldiers escaped behind her. One swift kick to the Autobot's stomach sent it tumbling backwards into a pile of debris that was once a tower beside the refinery, giving the femme time to flee. She banked hard to the right, dropping out of the formation she was in to fire on a pair of Autobots blocking the Stunticons' path.

Both Autobots dove out of the way as her lasers ate away at the ground, cursing at her as she roared by overhead. The Stunticons didn't bother saying thank-you as they took off after the other soldiers. The Autobots were cheering and hollering at the Decepticons' retreating numbers, not realizing how hollow their victory was; they had lost the energon refinery. She mentally shook her head before banking again, planning on following the last few stragglers back to base, when she heard something that made her fuel tank freeze.

Autobots started running for cover as the remaining walls of the refinery started to quake. She let out a scream of terror as the walls exploded and a huge wall of white fire reached for her. It engulfed her in seconds, scorching her armor right down to the protoform beneath, making pain flare up so badly that she was screaming for what felt like an eternity before she felt a body block the fire from her.

"Come home, my little one," Nightsun's voice whispered into her audio before she blacked out. "Come home."

ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'ASDFGHJKL;'

Megatron stared at the refinery as it exploded, not wanting to believe what he had just seen. Whitegun had been caught in a wall of fire and he had lost sight of her for a few precious moments. He could hear the Autobots unlucky enough to be caught in the explosion screaming and Whitegun's own scream was mixed in with theirs before it was cut off as the fire fell to the ground.

His optics widened as he took in the form of a massive black and yellow Seeker hovering in the air, Whitegun's charred body clutched to its chest. Her head was moved to its shoulder and pillowed there as the Seeker cradled her like a sparkling. He met a pair of green optics that he never thought he would see again as the Seeker looked at him, and saw a smile that he had long ago burned into his memory as the Seeker acknowledged him.

"It's alright, Father," the Seeker whispered down the com link. "She'll be alright. I'm taking her home now; she'll be safe there. I promise."

"Nightsun," he whispered, staring at his son in disbelief.

"This is not the last time we will see each other," his son promised before smirking that heart-wrenching smirk of his. "But hopefully it will not be anytime soon. Until we meet again."

Another explosion rocked the ground and a tongue of flame engulfed Nightsun's body before the shockwaves knocked Megatron onto his back. He could hear the soldiers behind him shouting in shock at the monstrous Seeker they had seen before the refinery blew up again and it was all he could do to not break down and cry. His son _was_ alive, alive and safe, and he had come for his sparkling. Whitegun must have been about to die for him to have collected her and left his twins behind. Perhaps, when it was all their time, he would come to collect the rest of them too.

**Author's note**: And that's the second-last chapter! There will be a short follow up chapter that will be the exciting (not) conclusion to Whitegun's story. You know you're a big softy when you're typing the ending and _crying_! But, I know Nightsun deeper than most other characters that I make and I can see him doing everything so beautifully in my mind! XD I love you big guy! Also, had to find a new way to show page breaking since it does not like all my X's all of a sudden; sorry I didn't realize this glitch until now.


	23. Eternity

Chapter 23 Eternity

She stung all over and felt like she had gotten stepped on by Devastator and then jumped on repeatedly by said mech. Her sense of direction was jumbled, making her feel like she was standing on her head even though she knew she was lying on her back. Yet, in spite of the aches and pains that kept pulsing up and down her body, she felt something that made her still in surprise. She felt _whole_.

Her optics onlined with a whirl of static as she tried to sit up, struggling with her body as it screamed in protest. She felt a huge hand press down on her chest and force her back onto the berth before she heard a familiar chuckle. She looked to her right and let out a soft cry of delight at the sight of her father, clicking like a sparkling as she tried to wiggle out from under his hand. He smirked before leaning in and crooning as he rubbed his head against hers, his massive head easily dwarfing her.

"Look who's up," he purred before kissing her forehead. "You had me worried for a while; those burns were worse than I thought."

"Where?" she whispered before looking around the familiar Autobot medbay. "How?"

"Primus," he replied before chuckling. "He let me go retrieve you when you were about to die."

"How?" she asked before shaking her head. "Why? He sent me back!"

"You never really left this planet," he murmured before smirking. "We could feel your presence hanging around even after we defeated Unicron. Those two months without you were murder."

She looked up at him happily before gasping as she caught sight of a beige wing over her father's shoulder and struggling to sit up again. "Starscream!"

Nightsun let out a laugh before pulling away, letting a beige Seeker shove his way past to scoop her up. She clung to the Seeker's chest, purring in delight as she snuggled closer, rubbing her head under his as his face slid along her neck. He purred while holding her close, his hands wrapping tightly around her back and waist. She was about to snuggle closer when Starscream let out a soft yelp of pain.

"Don't you dare undue all my hard work!" Ratchet bellowed before storming over. "At least she's online now."

She let out a snicker as Starscream set her down on the berth and rubbed his helm while grumbling under his breath. Ratchet walked over and started scanning her, lifting her arms up without permission to check her chassis for any irregularities. She let out a low growl but didn't bother trying to stop him from doing anything since he was the medic. She let out a low humming noise in her chest as she felt Starscream's amusement down the bond, glancing over at where he was standing beside her father. He was shifting from one foot to the other, looking at her, then at Ratchet, then at Nightsun, and then back to her.

Nightsun let out a small snort of laughter before reaching over and grabbed him by the scruff. For Starscream's part he put up an amazing fight to get free before slumping in the much larger mech's grip. Smirking, Nightsun set him on the ground before glancing over at her and making "goo-goo eyes" before pointing at the Air Commander. Starscream snarled up at him before crossing his arms with a huff, muttering under his breath before Ratchet stepped back.

"You're healing really well," he commented as he wiped his hands on a clean rag. "Nightsun was lucky to get you to me when he did, otherwise we might have lost you."

"That bad?" she asked.

"You were black when I brought you here," Nightsun replied before smirking. "Now you're back to your lovely black and white colour-scheme."

"Black and white?" she asked before looking down at herself. "Well, whadya know? All the brown paint's gone."

Starscream let out a snort before he made his way over to her, pressing his head into her chest as he sent wave after wave of affection, love, and a sensation that made her think of loneliness down their bond. She hugged his neck as much as she could before cooing to him and stroking his cheek, promising that she was going to stick around this time. Nightsun commented that they should leave the lovebirds alone and Starscream shot at his feet, growling about reducing him to rubble. Nightsun laughed loudly before the doors to the medbay flew open and several hoots rose up.

"I thought I heard you!" Skywarp's voice cried before he charged across the medbay to tackle her and Starscream into the berth. "My sister-in-bond is back!"

She laughed before nuzzling him affectionately, greeting him with a soft whirl before cuddling closer to Starscream's chest. Starscream growled at his brother before giving him a rough shove off the berth, politely telling him to go get his own mate as he crushed her possessively to his chest. She laughed at him before nuzzling his cheek, purring softly as he relaxed. Thundercracker's soft laugh reached them as he leant against the berth beside Nightsun, swapping an amused glance with the other mech. Ratchet let out a cough before shaking his head.

"If you are done, she's not fully restored to full health and she must be informed of what has happened," he stated. "And Prime wishes to thank her personally."

Nightsun shot Ratchet a look before growling viciously. "I will accept you, Skyfire, Bumblebee, and Jazz in here. Maybe Ironhide on a good day, but Prime? Never!" he snarled.

Ratchet lifted his hands up to ward off the enraged Seeker. "Prime is in charge of this base and the sole reason she is repaired," he stated. "You can stay here the whole time if it makes you feel better."

Nightsun growled before nodding his head, starting to pace around her berth as Ratchet commed Optimus to let him know to enter. The Autobot leader walked in with a sober look on his face, his optics as neutral as they could go. Everyone looked at him and wings hitched in mild irritation as he walked over to them, picking up the waves of superiority that seemed to seep from the blue and red mech. He stopped just beside Ratchet and gave Nightsun a look as the massive mech growled at him.

"Whitegun, as leader of the Autobots, I wish to thank you for your efforts in protecting the Earth," Optimus stated calmly.

"So, he's gone," she stated.

"His body was destroyed," Nightsun stated before smiling at her fondly. "You can't kill gods, darling. But we have given us a huge gap between now and when we have to fear him next; his body was blown to smithereens! It'll take a while for him to find all the parts again."

She nodded before shivering. "Is Megatron...?"

"Off-planet," Thundercracker stated. "He could be well out of the solar system for all we know, but most of the Decepticons left the minute our struggle was over."

"They left...just like that?" she murmured before pressing closer to Starscream. "So why did you all stay behind?"

Starscream's mouth pressed to the top of her head before he nuzzled her. "I couldn't leave the place where I could still sense you," he whispered into her audio. "Your presence was so strong here, I just couldn't bear to abandon Earth."

She purred softly while nuzzling him in return. "I don't understand why I'm here again though," she murmured. "I remember the refinery exploding and getting caught in this huge tongue of flame...then nothing."

Nightsun chuckled. "Primus must have liked you here," he replied. "He gave me extra special permission to retrieve you since you would have died there anyways."

"So...was I dead?" she asked.

"Well, you did flat-line twice on me," Ratchet snorted. "Fragging nuisance."

She swallowed for a moment before looking at Nightsun. He stared back in confusion before smiling in understanding. She nodded before looking at Starscream.

"Start calling me Nightmoon from now on," she stated. "Whitegun died."

Starscream smirked before licking her cheek to make her squeal. Ratchet raised his voice to threaten him so he wouldn't ruin his hard work, before she heard Prime let out a cough. She glanced over at him and smirked when she spotted his uneasy face. She heard the medbay doors open before she spotted several blurs heading for them. Starscream let out a low growl before pulling back slightly and letting a silver mech tackle her around the center.

"Heya, sis!" Jazz laughed as he sat on her stomach. "Nice to see ya up!"

She laughed as she managed to sit up, hugging Jazz to her. "It's good to see you too," she replied. "How've ya been?"

"Bored," he replied before smirking and leaning in close. "Bee's been crying for weeks."

"Aww, he missed me too?" she asked before a yellow mech leapt onto her right side and clung to her. "Ow, Bee!"

The little yellow mech twittered happily before snuggling against her while the others laughed. Starscream grumbled slightly before shoving both mechs off of her and holding her possessively to his chest, glaring at the others when they let out shouts of protest. She laughed before wiggling out of his grip and crawling onto his back, sitting on his shoulders to look down at everyone. She spotted Skyfire standing beside Optimus and Ratchet and waved at him, leaning on her mate's head slightly. The mech nodded to her with a strained smile before turning to the Prime and started talking with him.

"What with him?" she whispered.

"Don't you know?" Jazz whispered with a smirk as he hopped onto the berth. "He has a major crush on you! And now that you're Screamer's mate...."

She blinked before slamming her face into her palm. "Great," she grumbled before sighing. "Just great."

Nightsun laughed before Ratchet waved them off, saying that she was in better health than he thought if she was climbing around. Starscream stood up and she clung to his head for a moment before she managed to stabilize herself. Starscream smiled before striding out of the medbay, calling over his shoulder for his wingmates to follow him. They passed Ironhide on the way towards the exit of the base and she leant down as far as she could to hug him as they passed.

He yelped in surprise before glaring at her, muttering about crazy Seekers as he turned and walked away. Starscream laughed before they walked outside, the world darkening as the sun painted the sky red as it sank beneath the horizon. Her wings hitched in excitement before she launched herself into the air, powering her turbines to catapult her into the sky. She heard a rush of engines before Starscream flew up behind her and grabbed her, pulling her close to kiss her neck teasingly. She wiggled away before Thundercracker wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her away from her mate, calling after Starscream to come and get her.

She laughed, realizing that it was a game, and flew just under Thundercracker as Starscream lunged for them. The two Seekers wrestled in the air for a moment before Skywarp appeared behind Thundercracker and grabbed him, holding him as Starscream turned to follow her. She squealed before flying away as fast as she could, zooming into the clouds to avoid him. She burst through the clouds and stilled in awe at the sight of the clouds turning purple beneath her. Starscream's arms wrapped around her waist before he nuzzled her with a soft purr.

"Earth is beautiful when the sun sets and rises," he whispered.

"Yes," she murmured in agreement before she squeaked and squirmed as Starscream tried to wiggle her chest plate open. "Starscream! We're how far above the surface of the Earth? Now is not the time!"

Starscream turned her around to face him. "Why not?" he asked before nodding to the clouds. "Skywarp and Thundercracker are keeping an optic out below and will catch us if we fall."

She glared at him before sighing and nuzzling him, her chest plate clicking open. "You get me carrying," she growled.

"And your father will murder me first, get in line," he replied before kissing her.

She laughed before snuggling closer, stroking his chest as his cockpit slid open. He pulled her closer until their sparks were connected, wave after wave exchanged as they clung to each other with cries of excitement. Their voices rose and fell as they approached overload, clinging to each other, kissing and biting at random intervals. White energy flowed through her as she hit overload, racing through her circuits as she powered down for a moment. She felt both of them plummet towards the Earth in the same instant three flares of fire raced from her spark chamber to her stomach. Her optics snapped open in surprise before she was caught by Thundercracker.

"Starscream," she called from where he was being carried towards the ground by his brother.

"Yes?" he replied with a groggily purr.

"Better run when we get down," she stated as she curled into Thundercracker's chest.

"Why?"

"Because I'm carrying."

Starscream let out a loud curse before he started struggling to get away. She laughed before stretching out and looking lazily at the dark sky above her. This was just the beginning of a new life; she had an eternity of happiness ahead of her and no war to get in the way. This was going to be the best beginning ever.

**Author's note:** And the end. They lived happily ever after, and she gave birth to Acid Storm and his trine mate ;p then later Sunstorm XD I have no life anymore yah! Oh well, at least this story is over with now and I can focus on the story you all really want me to update; the _It Takes a Girl_ trilogy! Leave reviews for me please; reviews make the world go round.


End file.
